Bauklötze
by Ougi-san
Summary: Mikasa está celosa de Levi, porque cree que Eren le presta demasiada atención, por lo que idea un plan para alejarlos. Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno espera, ¿cierto?
1. Chapter 1

**Bauklötze**

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

La historia gira alrededor de Mikasa y Levi. Mikasa está celosa de Levi, porque cree que Eren le presta demasiada atención, por lo que idea un plan para alejarlos.

* * *

Capitulo 1

 _Es ist wie das Spiel mit Bauklötzen_

No lo soportaba. Realmente odiaba a ese hombre. No entendía como Eren podía estar tan ciego. Lo idolatraba de una manera que parecía estar enamorado de ese idiota. ¿Podría ser…? No es que pensara que su adorado Eren fuera gay, pero… no… sólo era admiración. Admiración por un pequeño, _pequeño_ y malvado hombrecito que se creía superior a todos. Que engreído.

Nunca lo perdonaría. No podía borrar de su memoria ese terrible día en que con la más pura y terrible violencia había golpeado al único familiar que le quedaba. De sólo recordarlo una tremenda rabia surgía en su interior. No le importaban todas las explicaciones que el mismo Eren había tratado de darle, intentando disuadirla de que todo era una farsa, para lograr un objetivo, y que había funcionado. Pues, dijera lo que dijera, el recuerdo del diente volando, expulsado de su boca, la sangre brotando de su boca y su nariz, los moretones, no eran una farsa. Nunca lo perdonaría.

Quizás si eso hubiese sido todo, si no hubiese vuelto a verlo, hubiera podido dejarlo atrás. Después de todo, no era el primero en golpear a Eren, y no sería el último. Pero no. El mundo era tan cruel, que no se conformaba con hacerla sufrir de a tanto, no, tenía que hacerlo todos los días. Porque con sólo ver a ese hombre, con sólo escuchar su nombre, su día se arruinaba completamente.

Lo peor era ver a Eren. ¿Tenía que poner esa cara de idiota cada vez que lo veía? ¿Tenía que correr a su lado, a ofrecerle lo que fuera que el maldito enano quisiera en el momento? ¿Cómo podía rebajarse de esa manera? ¿No tenía amor propio? ¿Cómo podía tratar de esa manera al hombre que lo había golpeado tan salvajemente?

No lo entendería jamás. Por más que lo viera como un héroe, que lo admirara en la manera en que lo hacía, igualmente no comprendía. Nuevamente el pensamiento de que Eren estuviera enamorándose del enano rondaba su mente. Le daba asco. Se reprendía mentalmente por pensar así de su hermano. No le importaba si se enamoraba de un hombre, de una mujer, de un titán, o si no se enamoraba, solo quería que fuera feliz, y que siempre estuviera a su lado, pero no permitiría por nada en el mundo que lo hiciera de ese despreciable ser.

* * *

Los entrenamientos eran una tortura. No podía concentrarse en nada. Lo peor era que estaba lejos de Eren, pero con su excelente vista podía verlo a lo lejos, tratando de impresionar al Capitán, siempre buscando su aprobación. Cada vez lo odiaba más. Ese hombre parecía no importarle nada. Su cara, de perpetuo aburrimiento, sus ojos, siempre expresando desdén. Realmente no entendería nunca que era lo que veían todos en él. ¿El más fuerte de la humanidad? Ja. Eso era porque no la habían visto a ella en acción. Se había graduado primera en su clase, con puntuación sin precedente. Eso significaba que su puntuación era mayor a cualquier otra anterior, incluido el enano, ¿no? Si, ella demostraría que Eren no necesitaba de ese hombre, que con ella era suficiente.

Debía demostrarle a Eren y a todos los demás que ese hombre no era lo que todos creían. Estaba segura que la oportunidad llegaría en el momento adecuado, sólo debía ser paciente y esperar. Mientras tanto, idearía un plan, en el cual necesitaría de Armin para que la ayude. Él era mejor para esas cosas. Si lo tuviera de su lado, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

Su idea de convencer a Armin para que la ayude no había salido como lo había planeado. Al parecer, su rubio amigo también tenía en alto concepto al violento enano. Le había expuesto las mismas razones que Eren, quizás usando palabras más rebuscadas, pero que significaban lo mismo. Seguían diciendo que todo había estado armado, que había sido una farsa. Que si debía culpar a alguien, debería ser al Comandante Erwin. No. No la convencería. Con o sin su ayuda, alejaría a Eren del Capitán, y, si tenía la oportunidad, encontraría a la vez una manera de vengarse del maldito.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

Aviso: Algunas malas palabras y charlas de adultos

* * *

 _Ich mauere mit Steinen vorsichtig_

Nada le salía bien. Parecía que ese enano tenía a todos hipnotizados. ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta que era una mala persona? Si lo analizaba con la mente un poco más fría, lograba darse cuenta que alrededor de ese hombre era todo una farsa, tal como el mundo en el que vivían. Porque luego de haber visto los libros que Armin les había mostrado, se daba cuenta que era todo un engaño. Rodeado de murallas que lo apartaban de la realidad, sin permitir que el viento entrara siquiera para refrescar el pútrido aire que sólo huele a mierda.

Por más que intentara convencer a alguien de su entorno para que la ayudara, nadie estaba de acuerdo con su apreciación del Capitán. Sólo Jean, que pensaba que era un tipo violento y un poco molesto, con todo eso de la limpieza y demás, pero no lograría que la ayudara, no se pondría en contra de un superior.

Igualmente, no se rendiría. La idea ya se había instalado en su cabeza, y cada vez tomaba mas forma, cementándose cada vez que veía a Eren correr detrás del microscópico ser como un perro faldero. No podía comprender como su hermano había cambiado tanto. Con su personalidad iracunda, no dejándose llevar por nada, siempre enfrentando lo que la vida le deparara con una ira imparable, y ahora… ¿Cómo había hecho ese hombre para cambiar a su hermano así?

"Basta cuatro ojos, ya te dije que no me sigas mas" se escuchó una voz grave y monótona por los pasillos. "Pero me dijiste que hoy podría tener a Eren para experimentar" le respondió una voz un poco más melodiosa, con un tono de ruego. "Y luego te dije que tiene que limpiar el jardín. ¿Es que acaso hace tanto que no te bañas que ya se te taparon los oídos? Eres insoportable" escuchó decir, mientras que el dueño de esa voz aparecía por la entrada del lugar que utilizaban como comedor.

Llevaba puesto el uniforme, sin su chaqueta, y sobre su cabeza y en su cuello usaba unos pañuelos blancos. 'Genial, día de limpieza. Lo que me faltaba' pensó Mikasa. Ahora tendría que soportar al hombrecillo dando órdenes por doquier, haciéndolos limpiar dos y hasta tres veces el mismo lugar, hasta llegar a satisfacer su estándar de limpieza. Al observar a sus compañeros, con cara de desfallecimiento, supo que pensaban lo mismo que ella.

"Vamos Levi, nada pasará si me lo llevo por unas horas" insistía Hange "hay más reclutas que pueden hacer el mismo trabajo que él" le decía, pero no lograba convencer al Capitán. "¿Qué pasó? ¿No pudiste cagar esta mañana, y ahora vienes a molestarme a mí? No es mi culpa que no cagues" le dijo, sin dirigirle la mirada, sin cambiar de expresión. "Bueno, no, no pude, aunque lo intenté" le respondió, sinceramente.

"Ya no me jodas Hange. Eren, limpia el jardín. Y ustedes…" dijo Levi, dirigiéndose ahora a los demás reclutas, que observaban sin emitir sonido el intercambio de sus superiores "ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Ya" dijo, con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que se escuchó un fuerte "Si, Señor" por parte de los reclutas, que en segundos habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, para no ser reprendidos.

"Levi…" intentó nuevamente Hange, pero el Capitán interrumpió "Eren está bajo mi custodia, y hará lo que yo diga. Si tienes algún problema, ve a quejarte con Erwin. No me jodas más" dijo secamente, marchándose hacia los pisos superiores del castillo donde residían de momento.

Mientras tanto, disimuladamente, Mikasa observaba cuidadosamente el intercambio de palabras. Parecía que sus superiores no se llevaban bien. Genial, quizás debería tener una pequeña charla con Hange, y obtener un poco de información que le resultara útil. No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad que se le presentaba regalada. Ni bien tuviera la oportunidad, se le acercaría y movería sus piezas.

* * *

Hablar con Hange no había resultado como había planeado. Había averiguado cosas interesantes, como que de niño iba al baño de mujeres, o que no es bueno cocinando, pero son cosas que no tenían ninguna utilidad. Quizás esas cosas ni siquiera fueran ciertas. Hange no parecía estar en sus cabales después de todo.

Se daba cuenta entonces que todos sus esfuerzos seguían resultando vanos, que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Quizás lo mejor sería enfrentarlo directamente y exponerle sus cuestionamientos. Eso solucionaría muchos de sus problemas, y quizás, solo quizás, llegara a entender un poco al hombre y su proceder.

* * *

"Hola enano" dijo Hange, muy alegremente, entrando sin permiso en la oficina del Capitán, que le dirigió una mirada furiosa, sin responderle. "Veo que sigues con el mismo buen humor de siempre" le dijo, sarcásticamente. Al no recibir respuesta, sólo una mirada de aburrimiento, decidió continuar con su monólogo. "Pues verás, te traigo buenas noticias" le dijo, acercándose por detrás, comenzando a masajear los hombros tensos del Capitán.

"¿Sabes que hay una recluta que anda preguntando acerca de cierto enano gruñón?" dijo, mientras el otro se levantaba de su silla, quitando las manos que se posaban sobre su cuerpo. "No me toques. ¿Te lavaste las manos hoy? Que desagradable" "No cambies de tema pequeño Levi" dijo Hange, muy sonriente. "No te vendría mal liberar un poco de tensiones…" le dijo, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que el otro sólo respondió con un "Tch".

"¿No te cansas de ser el rompecorazones de la legión?" le dijo, rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos. "¿Cómo debo decirte que no me toques?" respondió el otro, molesto, alejándose. "Vamos, piénsalo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría llevarte? Media hora, cuanto mucho una hora…" intentaba convencerlo, con mirada pícara.

"No me interesa" le dijo, con desgano. "Levi…" le insistió. "Ademas Mikasa es muy bonita…" "¿Mikasa?" preguntó el Capitán, sobresaltado, pero sólo por una milésima de segundo, tomando instantáneamente su pose normal de desgano, pero no pasó desapercibido para Hange, que se quedó sin palabras al ver su reacción. "¿Ackerman?" preguntó Levi nuevamente, al ver que Hange no decía nada.

"Es un poco joven para ti, y un poco más alta, pero eso no importa" seguía, como si nada. Al ver que Levi se dirigía hacia la puerta, lo siguió, pensando en seguirlo a donde fuera para convencerlo, pero al salir por la puerta que el otro había abierto, no se percató que Levi no había salido, sino que le había tendido una trampa, y ya se encontraba fuera de la oficina, y el Capitán del otro lado, y había cerrado la puerta con traba. "Ah, me engañó de nuevo. Siempre caigo en la misma trampa" se fue, hablándole a la nada, por el pasillo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece**

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

 **"hablando"**

 **' _pensando_ '**

* * *

Capitulo 3

 _Ich sehe meinen leeren Baukasten an_

Seguramente Hange estaba jodiéndolo, y jodiéndolo bien. Pensaba que le iba a creer que la chica Ackerman buscaba algo con él. ' _Si, como no. Justo ella_ ' pensó. Salvo que estuviese confundido de persona y la chica que él creía era otra. ' _No, estoy seguro que es la morocha amiga de Eren, la que estaba en el juicio_ '. Como si Hange no tuviera nada que hacer, otra vez se ocupaba en molestarlo. ¿Qué ganaba con hacerlo? No lo entendía, pero no seguiría su juego.

Nunca había sido bueno en temas románticos o sexuales. Al contrario, era bastante torpe y generalmente no se daba cuenta cuando alguien demostraba ese tipo de interés en él. ' _Como si tuviera tiempo para esas cosas_ '.

Varias veces había escuchado a la chica hablando mal de él, sin que ella se percatara de su presencia. No le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran mal de su persona. Si, Hange lo estaba jodiendo. Se había percatado de la mirada de odio que la morocha le propinaba cada vez que se la cruzaba o lo veía a lo lejos, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de Eren. "Tch, cuatro ojos de mierda" dijo a la nada. "Haciéndome pensar en estas cosas". Sería mejor que se concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo.

El día de la expedición se aproximaba rápidamente, y había demasiados detalles a tener en cuenta como para estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías.

* * *

 _Unos días después_

El silencio reinaba en el castillo. La misión había sido un desastre. Se habían perdido muchas vidas, valiosas vidas. El dolor de la pérdida se notaba en las caras de cada uno de los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Lo único positivo, si es que podía decirse así, de alguna manera, era que habían capturado a la mujer titán, y habían descubierto quien era.

' _Annie_ ' pensaba Mikasa, con tal furia que cualquiera que la viera a la cara en ese momento notaría su odio de inmediato. El recuerdo de Eren siendo arrancado de su titán para ser llevado quién sabe dónde era tan fresco en su mente, que parecía que estaba reviviendo el momento. ' _Desesperación'_. Era lo que la dominaba en ese momento. ' _Rescatar a Eren, sacarlo de esa porquería_ '. Sentía que sus manos temblaban. Debía tranquilizarse, pues sabía que Eren estaba a salvo. ' _De momento'_. Solo ella era capaz de protegerlo. Bueno, ella, y el Capitán…

Ese hombre… la había sorprendido. Nunca antes lo había visto en acción. ' _Es rápido'_. Había arriesgado su propia seguridad, no solo por rescatar a Eren, sino para salvarla a ella misma. Lo peor, era que había salido herido, y eso la llenaba de culpa. No le pediría perdón, su orgullo no la dejaba, pero haría lo que fuera por acallar al menos un poco su conciencia. Tal vez los demás tenían razón, y el enano no era tan terrible como había creído al principio.

"Mikasa, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" escuchó que alguien le hablaba a su espalda. Al girarse vio que era Hange, que traía algunas vendas en sus manos. "Si no estás ocupada" siguió, con una enorme sonrisa en su boca. "Si, por supuesto" contestó, un poco desanimada. Hange no era una persona con la que tratara demasiado. Hablaba demasiado para su gusto, y su fanatismo por los titanes era algo que definitivamente no compartía.

"Pues como sabrás, nuestro querido Capitán está herido en su pierna, y me preguntaba si quizás tu… no podrías llevarle las vendas y… ayudarle a colocárselas…" le dijo, con una mirada extraña, que no alcanzaba a comprender. ' _No me jodas'_ pensó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no demostrar emoción alguna en su rostro. "Sí, claro" dijo finalmente, recibiendo en sus manos las vendas que Hange le dio. "Gracias Mikasa" le dijo, marchándose.

' _Que suerte la mía'_ pensaba mientras caminaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la habitación del Capitán. Bueno, al menos sería una buena oportunidad para acallar un poco su conciencia. Le llevaría las vendas, y, para que viera que ella podía ser mejor persona que él, quizás hasta le prepararía un té. Pero no le ayudaría con las vendas. ' _Eso ni loca'_. No lo tocaría. Ese hombre le desagradaba.

' _Esta debe ser su habitación'_. Estaba casi segura que era la correcta. Lo había visto varias veces asomarse por la ventana, y, si no calculaba mal, esta era la puerta que se correspondía. Golpeó suavemente. ' _Espero que no esté'_ pensó. Si el enano no se encontraba allí, solo dejaría las vendas y se iría a ver como estaba Eren. Golpeó nuevamente, y, al no recibir respuesta, se decidió a entrar y hacer como había pensado.

"Permiso" dijo, abriendo la puerta lentamente, no queriendo interrumpir nada. ' _Moriría de la vergüenza si lo encontrara durmiendo en su cama'_ pensó. Se acercó hacia la cama y dejó las vendas sobre ella, intentando no mirar hacia los lados. No era una persona curiosa y no quería invadir la intimidad de nadie, menos la de ese enano. No le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

Yendo hacia la puerta, para retirarse, se detuvo de repente al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte, proveniente de una habitación contigua. Había una puerta interna que separaba las habitaciones. Se acercó a ver que era ese sonido, pero se sorprendió al escuchar un fuerte gruñido. Esa voz la conocía… era del enano. _'¿Qué está haciendo?_ ' otro golpe, un poco más fuerte que el anterior la sobresaltó.

"¿Capitán?" preguntó. Al instante escuchó que al otro lado le respondía. "¿Quién es?" dijo. Se notaba que estaba molesto, por su tono de voz. "Mikasa… Ackerman… Señor" dijo, nerviosa. "¿Qué mierda hace en mi habitación?" dijo, enojado. ' _Mierda_ ' pensó ella. "Es que… Hange… me pidió que le trajera unas vendas" respondió, más nerviosa que antes. Sus manos temblaban, y comenzó a sentir demasiado calor. Hacía tiempo que no se ponía de esa manera.

"Cuatro ojos de mierda" se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, seguido de otro golpe y un gruñido tan fuerte, que Mikasa no dudó en entrar, quedándose paralizada, al ver con lo que se encontró. "Capitán… ¿Qué…?" intentó preguntar, sin saber cómo seguir. ' _Mierda, está desnudo_ '. La mirada de sorpresa que le fue dirigida la paralizó. Nunca había visto al hombre abrir tanto los ojos. Tragó fuertemente la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca. El hombre estaba apoyado en sus manos y sus rodillas en un tubo lleno de agua, obviamente dándose un baño. '¿ _No puede salir_?' se preguntó la muchacha.

En ese momento, el hombre que tenía en frente no se parecía en nada al que había visto un tiempo atrás, luchando contra la mujer titán. ' _Patético_ ' pensó, al verlo tan vulnerable. ' _Flaco, desnudo. Es un patético hombrecito. Enano'_. Había escuchado de muchas reclutas hablando del Capitán. Pues a ella no le parecía atractivo para nada. Seguramente las demás no lo habían visto desnudo. Si, no se parecía en nada al ágil hombre que había visto, y que quizás… quizás, hubiese despertado un poco de admiración en ella.

Sin darse cuenta, se había acercado al tubo, y ahora tomaba por los brazos al hombre que tanto despreciaba, para ayudarlo a salir. Vio que su tobillo estaba realmente hinchado. Ahora entendía el por qué de los golpes. Seguramente había intentado salir y no lo había logrado. Lo había visto caminar antes, aunque rengueando. ' _Debe ser por la ayuda de las vendas'_ pensó. "¿Qué hace? Suélteme" dijo el Capitán, quien, contradiciendo sus palabras, se dejaba ayudar para levantarse.

Sin decir palabra, Mikasa se volteó para tomar una toalla que se encontraba cerca, y rodeó al hombre con ella. '¿ _Qué estoy haciendo_?' pensaba. No sabía de dónde sacaba el atrevimiento. Pero la culpa era mayor. Por más que no lo soportara, no lo dejaría en ese tubo, para que se muriera de frío o para que terminara como una pasa de uva. ' _Lo estoy… tocando'_ pensó, sorprendida. Se había jurado que no lo ayudaría con las vendas… quien iba a pensar que terminaría sacándolo del tubo de baño y tocándolo, desnudo. Bueno, al menos ya no lo estaba. Tenía la toalla que lo cubría.

"Ackerman… retírese" le dijo el Capitán, cuando estuvo ya, con ayuda de Mikasa, sentado sobre su cama. Ella no le hizo caso. "Debo ayudarlo con las vendas" le dijo, tomándolas de donde antes las había dejado. "Tch, no es necesario. Puedo hacerlo solo" le dijo, mirando con cara de aburrimiento hacia la ventana. Como si no hubiese escuchado nada, ella siguió con lo que hacía. Al tomar el pie del hombre para comenzar a colocar las vendas, lo sintió tensarse, y, a la vez, emitir un casi inaudible sonido de dolor. Casi… ella lo había escuchado, por lo que buscó su mirada.

Al hacerlo, vio su rostro iluminado por un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana. '¿ _Sus ojos son azules_?' se preguntó mentalmente. Siempre le habían parecido oscuros, pero nunca se había interesado en saber qué color eran. ' _Tampoco me interesa ahora'_ se dijo, bajando su mirada hacia su pie. Comenzó a envolverlo, pero al instante el Capitán la detuvo. "Espera. ¿Podrías alcanzarme el ungüento?" le dijo, señalando la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

Lo tomó de donde el hombre le había indicado, y se acercó nuevamente a él para seguir con su tarea. Abrió el frasco, y el olor inmediatamente invadió la habitación. Era un olor muy fuerte, que ya había sentido. El padre de Eren lo recetaba para torceduras y demás. ' _Eren_ ' pensó ella, deteniéndose un momento. "Ackerman…" escuchó que decía el Capitán. Salió instantáneamente de su ensueño, volviendo a su tarea con determinación. Puso en su mano un poco del ungüento, y comenzó a restregarlo por el pie del hombre, sobre todo donde más hinchado estaba.

Sentía la pesada mirada de su superior en todo momento, sabía que sus ojos no se apartaban de ella. Pero no demostraría nerviosismo. No se dejaría amedrentar. Pero tampoco lo miraría nuevamente a los ojos. Había dejado de lado el nerviosismo que la había atacado en un primer momento, y ahora masajeaba el pie del enano con naturalidad, como todo lo que ella hacía. No sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas, ni las ideas, ni la valentía, pero siempre sabía que era lo que debía hacer, y cómo, y esta situación no era la excepción.

Le colocó las vendas a la perfección, y, satisfecha con su obra, se puso de pie, dispuesta a retirarse finalmente. "Con su permiso, me retiro" dijo, solemnemente. "Puede retirarse" le respondió, sin dejar de mirarla. Con sus ojos fijos en el piso, lo saludó con el saludo característico de la milicia, y se volteó para retirarse. Al posar su mano en el picaporte, escuchó a sus espaldas, "Ackerman… no lo hizo mal". '¿ _Acaso eso era un gracias_?' se preguntó. Asintió con su cabeza, y se fue del lugar.

Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus rosados labios. No le sería difícil seducir al enano, y así, definitivamente, alejarlo de Eren. Al menos, no perdía nada con intentarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

Cambié el rating de T a M, porque incluye muchas malas palabras, sangre, diarrea, y otras cosas más ;)

Quiero agradecer a Sara y a SooYulYoo por sus comentarios. Gracias por animarme a continuar!

* * *

 _Du brichst meine Mauer arglos mit schmutzigen Händen_

Ya no soportaba más. Si veía a Hange hacerle una seña mas, mover su boca sin emitir palabra, o mover su cabeza en dirección a la mocosa una vez más, atravesaría toda la sala y le rompería la cara con gusto. Se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones al mandar a la morocha hacia su habitación para llevarle las vendas.

Siempre había sido bastante reacio a los toques. No le gustaba que lo tocaran, y raramente él iniciaba contacto con nadie. Pero la chica no lo había hecho mal. Debía reconocer que al principio fue incómodo, que tenía más ganas de levantarse e irse del lugar que de dejar que esa mocosa, que quien sabe cuando había sido la última vez que lavó sus manos, lo tocara. Pero había resistido sus impulsos, y se había quedado estático, observando cautelosamente cada movimiento de la morocha.

' _Que atrevimiento'_ pensaba. Entrar así, sin permiso, y encontrarlo en esa situación. ' _Vergonzoso_ '. Había pensado en reprenderla, pero la sorpresa había sido mayor, sobre todo cuando sintió su cuerpo ser levantado fácilmente por la muchacha. ' _Es bastante fuerte'_. Parece que los comentarios que había escuchado sobre ella eran ciertos.

Un grito fuerte lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Como estampida, los soldados que se encontraban en la sala habían comenzado a moverse rápidamente, mientras él, sin entender que pasaba, los miraba con desgano. Recién comprendió lo que sucedía cuando una gota helada cayó sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo reaccionar, levantándose rápidamente. ' _Genial, está lloviendo_ ' pensó sarcásticamente. Había días que amaba la lluvia, y otros que la odiaba. Principalmente, porque le traía malos recuerdos, pero, a la vez, porque sabía que el castillo se volvía un infierno cuando el cielo demostraba su odio contra ellos. Como ese día.

Había goteras por todos lados, y soldados corriendo como locos en todas direcciones. ' _Que inútiles_ '. "¿Qué hacen?" preguntó enojado, con su voz autoritaria, provocando que varios reclutas se detuvieran de inmediato, temiendo provocar la ira del Capitán. "Dejen de correr como idiotas. Busquen los elementos necesarios para sacar el agua, en calma". Comenzó a dar órdenes por doquier. Si en algo era bueno, era en conservar la calma, y unas cuantas goteras no iban a perturbarlo.

El cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido. La lluvia no daba tregua, y el viejo castillo, aunque restaurado, no le ofrecía resistencia. ' _Vaya restauración. Parece que se olvidaron que esta cosa tiene techo_ ' renegaba en sus pensamientos. Con sus órdenes había logrado calmar a los soldados, quienes ahora, ordenadamente, intentaban mantener el lugar en condiciones, aunque les fuera casi imposible, ya que el agua seguía entrando, sin pausa.

Suspiró resignado. Tendría que buscarse algún pasatiempo para el día, ya que no parecía que fuera a parar de llover, por lo que toda actividad fuera de las húmedas paredes del castillo estaría vedada. Ya encontraría algo para hacer. Siempre estaba la opción de ir a tomar té con Erwin, por menos apetecible que encontrara la idea de escuchar al Comandante parlotear sin cansarse de estrategias y demás, cosas que al Capitán le interesaban muy poco.

Lo dejaría como última opción. Si algo más interesante se le presentaba, mejor. Solo rogaba no cruzarse con Hange. Tener que lidiar con su persona a diario ya le resultaba demasiado. Tener que lidiar con Hange con la restricción de cuatro paredes era peor. Era peor que peor.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al escuchar una conocida voz, hablando animadamente de titanes. ' _Mierda_ ' pensó, mientras se ponía en movimiento, para escapar lo más rápido que le dieran sus piernas del lugar, sin causar más dolor a su hinchado tobillo. Así se marcho de la sala común, chapoteando y esquivando soldados que aun seguían intentando controlar el agua que no dejaba de entrar.

* * *

Si solo fuera agua cayendo del cielo no le molestaría. Pero no, el agua tenía que meterse por todos lados. Sobre todo por esa pared, como una catarata, y mojar toda su ropa. Y la humedad, ni hablar de la humedad. Su cabello no se dejaría domar, permanecería como se le antojara por el resto del tiempo que durara la dichosa tormenta, y quizás más, si no lograba secar un poco el ambiente.

¿Y dónde estaba Eren? No lo había visto en todo el día, y ya comenzaba a desesperarse. El desayuno había sido una porquería, y se había quedado con hambre. Se había atragantado con un pedazo de pan, al ver al enano y a Hange haciéndose señas y caras estúpidas. ¿Acaso se traían algo? Parecía que se odiaban, pero solo con observar detenidamente a Hange, con ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos, y la picardía que demostraba al hablar con el enano, podía entrever que allí había algo más.

Le repugnaba. Solo el imaginar al minúsculo ser en cualquier situación sexual la irritaba. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, como intentando quitar las imágenes del hombre desnudo de su cabeza, sin lograrlo. ' _Vamos, piensa en otra cosa'_ intentaba, pero nada sucedía. Seguía viéndolo allí, vulnerable, sorprendido, mojado. ' _Eren, piensa en Eren'_. Sí, eso si había funcionado.

* * *

"Leviiii". Se paralizó al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la persona menos deseada. ' _Si no me muevo pensará que no estoy_ '. "Pequeño Levi, se que estás en tu habitación" insistía la persona. "Los soldados me dijeron que te vieron mientras te escabullías por las escaleras" le decía, en falso tono de reproche. "Y yo que te traía buenas noticias" seguía, ahora en tono de lamento. ' _Tch, buenas noticias. Debe ser alguna de sus estupideces'_. Cada vez que escuchaba esa frase, y se prestaba a su juego, debido a su curiosidad, terminaba lamentándose.

"Vamos, se que te gusta hacerte rogar. Sabes que puedo hacer que Erwin te ordene escucharme". _'¿Ahora me viene con amenazas?_ ' pensaba, cada vez más molesto. "Estoy ocupado cuatro ojos, anda a joder a otro" respondió, sabiendo que no había logrado que pensara que no estaba.

"¿Ocupado en qué?" dijo, entrando sin permiso. "¿Por qué entras así? Tch. Estoy limpiando" dijo, pasando su mano por el primer lugar que encontró, para disimular. Una mesa, la cual tenía papeles, una jarra con agua, un vaso, un candelabro pequeño y una fina capa de polvo. _Polvo_. _En su habitación_.

Se quedó paralizado, observando sus dedos sucios, con los ojos desorbitados. Solo reaccionó cuando sintió que su mano era rodeada por otra, ajena, mientras que la mugre de sus dedos era quitada con un pequeño pañuelo que no era el suyo. "¿Y dónde está tu atuendo de limpieza entonces?" le reprochó. "Que te importa" le respondió, con bastante rudeza. "Entras a mi habitación sin permiso y luego me empiezas a hacer preguntas estúpidas. Que estupidez. ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!" le gritó, tirando de su brazo para zafarse.

"Cada vez estas peor" le dijo Hange, tomando de repente un tono completamente serio, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada asesina. "¿Te das cuenta de eso? Ya no soportas ni un poco de mugre en tus dedos" siguió, al verlo observarse las manos nuevamente, temblando. "Lo sé" le respondió, casi en un susurro, sentándose descuidadamente en la cama. "Es que no se por donde entra el polvo" dijo, mirando nerviosamente hacia todos lados.

"Sabes que el polvo no es el problema. Si no es polvo es sangre, barro, una pequeña mancha. Estas cada vez mas obsesivo, paranoico, ese es el problema" le dijo, en un tono preocupado. Lo observó cuidadosamente, viéndolo respirar bastante agitado, esperando algún comentario, algo. Pero sabía que no llegaría. Se había quedado callado, ensimismado. Se había encerrado en sus impenetrables murallas, y no lo sacaría fácilmente.

"Hey, pequeño Levi, ¿estás seguro que no tienes ninguna clase de poderes?" dijo de repente Hange. _'¿Qué carajos?_ ' ¿Había escuchado bien? "¿De qué mierda hablas?" dijo, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Acaso no lo leíste? En los libros prohibidos, quiero decir. Esa gente pequeñita, solitaria, que vive en agujeros" comenzó a parlotear, al parecer, sin sentido.

Levi se quedó sin poder emitir palabra, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. '¿ _Esta delirando de nuevo_?' pensó, mientras el monólogo de Hange seguía. "… muy parecidos a cierto enano que conozco. Los libros dicen que pueden hacer aparecer vasijas repletas de oro. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Seria genial" seguía diciendo. Al menos había logrado su objetivo. Lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento.

' _Finalmente se deschavetó del todo'_ pensaba. Había escuchado cosas ridículas de su boca, cosas sin sentido, teorías extrañas, pero nunca de la manera en que ahora lo hacía. ¿Vasijas con oro? ' _Bien quisiera'_ pensaba amargamente.

"… además, dice también que tienen artefactos mágicos. ¿No tienes de esos?" seguía. ¿No se cansaba de hablar pavadas? "Sí, creo que tengo uno de esos" dijo, harto de escuchar el parloteo. Debía pensar rápido, debía encontrar una manera de callarle. Buscó rápidamente en uno de sus cajones, tomando un prendedor que había encontrado en una expedición, y no sabía por qué lo había tomado. Bueno, ya le había encontrado un uso.

Se sorprendió de encontrar, a la vez, en el cajón, las llaves de los calabozos. ' _Mierda, sabía que había olvidado algo_ '. "Toma" le dijo a Hange, mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, llevando las llaves. _'¿Cómo pude olvidarme de Eren? Que idiota'_ se reprendía mentalmente. "¿Qué es? ¿Tiene algún poder?" preguntó animadamente, girando el objeto, intentando encontrar algo inusual. "Claro" dijo, abriendo la puerta. "¿Qué hace?" preguntó, mirando aun más detenidamente el inerte prendedor, como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar o comenzara a lanzar fuego de repente. "Cura la diarrea" le dijo, mirándole de reojo, antes de retirarse por el pasillo. "¿Y cómo sabes que funciona?" le gritó, al ver su espalda, mientras se retiraba. "¿Tienes diarrea?" le dijo, sin voltearse, a lo lejos. "No… creo…" respondió, tratando de recordar su visita al baño. "Ves, funciona" escuchó finalmente, antes de verlo perderse por las escaleras. Había olvidado darle el mensaje con que había llegado al principio. Igualmente, si lo había olvidado, no sería de importancia.

* * *

Había armado un escándalo terrible. Los gritos se escuchaban en todo el castillo. No podía controlarse, ni siquiera Armin era capaz de sacarla de su trance. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de olvidar a Eren, y dejarlo toda la mañana encerrado en el calabozo? La chica solo veía rojo. Exigía explicaciones, mientras marchaba decididamente hacia las oficinas de sus superiores.

Todo había sido culpa de ese maldito enano. Para colmo, no podía encontrarlo para cantarle unas cuantas verdades, y, si podía, romperle la cara. Afortunadamente el Comandante Erwin tenía una copia de las llaves que abrían las puertas del calabozo, sino el pobre de Eren tendría que haber sufrido por más tiempo encerrado en ese horrible lugar.

Con Eren ya libre, comenzó a calmarse, pero sus nervios seguían igualmente alterados. Y el maldito seguía sin dar la cara. "¿Dónde mierda se metió?" repetía a cada momento, al ver que su búsqueda resultaba vana.

"El Capitán seguramente va a castigarla por el escándalo que armó. No sabe en lo que se está metiendo" escuchó que comentaba un soldado a unos metros de ella. "Que deje al monstruo encerrado, donde debe estar". En un impulso de ira, llegó en milésimas de segundo a su lado, tomando firmemente el cuello del muchacho, del cual no sabía el nombre, ni recordaba haberlo visto antes.

"¿Qué dijiste?" le preguntó entre dientes. "Novata. Deberías mostrar al menos un poco de respeto por el Capitán Levi" le respondió. Al escuchar el nombre del Capitán, sintió su furia crecer, como fuego avivado por el viento. Le encajó un puñetazo en la nariz al pobre soldado, que por meterse donde no había sido llamado, terminó con el tabique roto, ensangrentado.

Nuevamente se escuchó un griterío enorme, llamando la atención de los superiores que no se encontraban lejos. Eren y Armin trataban de detener a Mikasa, que quería, al parecer, seguir golpeando al pobre muchacho.

Primero llegó Hange, que en vez de lograr calmar el ánimo, parecía que lo había avivado aun más, con sus gritos, corriendo de un lado para otro.

"Mikasa, ya basta" intentaba Eren, sin éxito. La muchacha seguía viendo rojo. Había acumulado tanto rencor, que ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad, quería liberar toda su frustración, pero con la persona equivocada. "¡Te insultó! ¡Te dijo monstruo!" gritaba desquiciada.

"Basta, Ackerman" escuchó a sus espaldas, mientras su brazo era tironeado fuertemente, logrando desestabilizarla y sacarla de encima del soldado, que solo atinaba a cubrir su rostro con sus brazos para no ser golpeado nuevamente.

No llego a voltearse, que su puño estaba haciendo contacto con el labio del maldito culpable de todo el maldito problema. Había reconocido su voz, y, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo, lo había golpeado.

Repentinamente se hizo un silencio aterrador. La había cagado, doblemente. Primero golpeando a un compañero, y luego lo empeoró, golpeando a un superior. ' _El enano de mierda',_ pero superior al fin. Sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría, y se lamentaría, pero de momento, ' _Se sintió tan bien golpearlo'_.

A su vez, el Capitán, sorprendido, había llevado su mano a su labio, incrédulo. _'¿Esa pendeja de mierda acaba de golpearme?_ '. Hacía tiempo que nadie lograba encajarle una buena trompada, pero ella lo había logrado. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Al retirar su mano de su labio, vio que sus dedos estaban rojos. _'¿Sangre?_ ' lo había hecho sangrar. De repente los soldados que los rodeaban comenzaron a murmurar.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sentirse poderosa. Le había roto el labio al " _soldado más fuerte de la humanidad"_ , y en su ensimismamiento, no vio el gesto de rabia que había hecho el Capitán. "Ackerman, sígame" dijo, entre dientes, sin dejar de mirar su mano. No sabía por qué, pero había dejado salir una pequeña carcajada. Se arrepintió instantáneamente, al ver la furia conque la miró, a la vez que la tomaba del brazo, arrastrándola detrás de él, en dirección a las oficinas.

No hizo nada, solo se dejó llevar. No se quejó, sabía que se merecía lo que viniera, había sido muy irrespetuosa. Miró hacia atrás, y solo pudo ver a Eren, sorprendido, con sus brillantes ojos muy abiertos y su ceño fruncido, en gesto desaprobatorio, mientras se alejaban, en silencio. Claro, ella se había atrevido a tocar a su adorado héroe.

Siguió al Capitán, con paso firme, como si fuera a su sentencia de muerte, pero con dignidad. Si era necesario, hasta le pediría disculpas, pero antes tendría que escucharla. No se quedaría callada, ya se había hartado de la situación.

Ni bien llegaron a la oficina, se sintió flotar unos segundos en el aire, reaccionando en un instante que había sido bruscamente arrojada dentro de la sala. ' _Parece que el enano está teniendo problemas para controlarse'_ pensó, mientras lo miraba cerrar la puerta con demasiada fuerza. ' _Me va a matar'_ no pudo evitar pensar. Si así trataba a la puerta, que no le había hecho nada, ¿Cómo la trataría a ella?

Se sorprendió al verlo apoyarse contra la ofendida puerta, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, respirando entre dientes, obviamente intentando calmarse. Por supuesto que había escuchado comentarios del mal humor del hombre, que era violento, bruto, y muchas cosas más. Pero no había escuchado nunca que hubiera matado a alguno de sus subordinados, así que no temería por su vida, pero quizás si por su bienestar, pues había sido testigo, lamentablemente, de la golpiza que le había dado a Eren.

Se defendería, si fuera necesario. No dejaría que ese ser se aprovechara de su posición para hacer lo que quisiera. Si iban a castigarla, que sabía que lo merecía, tendrían que hacerlo de acuerdo a las leyes de la milicia.

Le sorprendió la calma con la que el Capitán se estaba tomando las cosas. Seguía allí, apoyado contra la puerta, respirando, ahora calmadamente, pero sin abrir sus ojos. Quería decir algo, pero nada salía de sus rosados labios. Quería irse de allí inmediatamente. Vio que el hombre inspiró profundamente, para luego, lentamente, expulsar el aire por su nariz, a la vez que abría los ojos. En ese momento, la muchacha sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse. Esos ojos la miraban calmadamente, inexpresivos, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero sabía que no era así.

Lo vio cruzarse de brazos, sin alejar un milímetro su mirada de ella. Se percató de inmediato que siempre que creía saber como el hombre que tenía en frente iba a reaccionar, se equivocaba. Hubiese esperado gritos, retos, y hasta golpes, y le hubiese parecido normal, pero no, ese hombre siempre hacía algo para sorprenderla.

"¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir con esto, Ackerman?" preguntó, finalmente. No había escuchado la pregunta, no había entendido. Se había quedado como estúpida mirando como su superior pasaba su lengua sobre el labio lastimado, que no paraba de sangrar. "¿Me está escuchando?" dijo el hombre, cambiando su peso hacia su pierna derecha, mientras que, disimuladamente, pasaba su mano por su pierna izquierda. "¿Qué?" solo pudo decir ella, quedándose sin palabras. Se había dado cuenta que no era la primera vez que lastimaba al Capitán.

"No entiendo que pretende, pero quiero que esto se termine ahora mismo. No voy a tolerar más insubordinaciones suyas" dijo, apoyando su pie izquierdo contra la puerta. "¿No va a decir nada? Tan cocorita que es para hablar de mí a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué no me dice todo lo que tiene que decirme de frente?" la había confrontado. "Yo…" había comenzado la muchacha, pero fue interrumpida con un "Cobarde"

Sintió hasta el último de sus cabellos erizarse. ¿Realmente esto estaba sucediendo? ¿El enano de mierda la estaba confrontando, llamándola cobarde? Se irguió en toda su altura, acercándose al hombre lentamente, completamente decidida a decirle todo a la cara. Lo tomo por la camisa, acercando peligrosamente su cara a la del otro, que ni siquiera se inmutó, demostrando que no le tenía miedo. "Enano de mierda" le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, sin titubear. El Capitán solo la miraba, sin cambiar de expresión, esperando sus siguientes palabras. "Enano violento de mierda" dijo, ahora con más fuerza, por si antes no la había escuchado.

Al verlo pasar nuevamente su lengua por sus labios, sin decir nada, sintió un terrible impulso de golpearlo nuevamente. Quería que le contestara, que le dijera algo, quería obtener alguna reacción del hombre, pero el otro se la negaba. Le había pedido que le dijera lo que pensaba, y eso había hecho. ¿Qué más quería?

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó entonces. En ese momento, su otra mano se dirigió sorpresivamente hacia la cara de su superior, apretando el labio que anteriormente había lastimado con su puño. Quería verlo sufrir, quería verlo sangrar, como él había hecho con Eren. Sintió su aliento en sus dedos, y su respiración armoniosa, a la vez que sus pensamientos se perdían al ver el líquido rojizo brotar de la herida, manchando sus dedos, ensuciándola con la inmunda esencia de ese asqueroso hombre que la sacaba de sus cabales.

"Asqueroso" dijo, suavemente, a la vez que dirigía sus dedos, ensangrentados, a sus propios labios, para inmediatamente pasar su lengua por aquella inmunda sangre. "¡¿Qué mierda hace?!" había gritado el Capitán, empujando a la muchacha en un rápido movimiento, haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra el escritorio.

No había pensado, solo había actuado por instinto. ¿Realmente se había atrevido a lamer la sangre de ese hombre? Estaba sorprendida. Entonces recordó su idea de seducir al enano. Ahora le parecía ridícula. Pero a la vez, se había dado cuenta que el hombre en frente suyo, no le causaba tanto asco como había creído en un principio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

Quiero agradecer a The Elder, Knight y a rosahr por sus comentarios!

* * *

 _An jenem Tag war es ein sehr feuriges Abendrot_

"¡Waaaahhhhhh! ¿Que fue todo esooo?" Se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Hange entre los murmullos que aun seguían en el salón donde se encontraban los sorprendidos soldados. Eren había quedado mudo, sin saber que decir, al igual que Armin, que sujetaba el brazo de su amigo, estático. Mientras, Hange seguía corriendo de un lado al otro, sujetando su cabeza, aun gritando. "¡Pobre enano! ¿Vieron su cara? ¿La vieron? ¡Esa sí que no se la esperaba!" decía, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ahora sí que Mikasa se pasó" dijo Armin, con cara de lamento. "Deberíamos seguirlos, para cerciorarnos que no pase nada malo" Seguía diciendo. Eren no dejaba de fruncir su ceño. No aprobaba lo que su amiga había hecho. "No" dijo, secamente. "El Capitán Levi sabe lo que hace" siguió. "Pero Eren, ¿Viste su cara? Estaba muy enfadado" dijo el rubio. "Lo sé, pero Mikasa sabe que merece lo que le venga" dijo el castaño, enojado, retirándose.

Hange, por su parte, no dejaba de gritar. "Erwin, debo contarle todo a Erwin" decía, mientras enfilaba ansiosamente hacia la oficina del Comandante.

* * *

No supo que cambió en ella. No supo que la impulsó hacia adelante. Siempre se había considerado una persona pensante, que no se deja llevar por las situaciones. Así que de ninguna manera podía explicar que era lo que la había llevado a estampar al pequeño hombre fuertemente contra la puerta, tomarlo nuevamente por el cuello de la camisa, y comenzar a besar violentamente esos rojos y heridos labios. Ver su sangre nuevamente en sus labios había despertado algo en ella.

Sintió una terrible fuerza brotar en su interior. Quería dominar al Capitán, demostrarle todas sus fuerzas, derrotarlo como fuera, y dejarlo rendido a sus pies.

Un pequeño pensamiento comenzó a brotar en su mente, mientras seguía atacando ferozmente la boca de su superior. ' _Es mi primer beso, y yo lo inicié'_. Pero la idea se perdió inmediatamente al sentir las manos del hombre en sus brazos y abdomen, intentando sacársela de encima.

La furia la invadió de inmediato, llevándola a empujar al Capitán aun mas contra la puerta, mientras que tomaba fuertemente sus brazos, apretándolos con todas sus fuerzas, alejándolos de su cuerpo para que no la apartara.

No se sentía cómoda. El ángulo no era el correcto, y cada vez que tenía que empujarlo contra la puerta, sus dientes chocaban, sacando sonidos de queja del hombre, que ahora con sus piernas hacia lo posible por moverla, de alguna manera. Mordió el labio que antes había golpeado, para demostrarle al enano que ella era la que mandaba, sin dejar de presionarlo, moviendo con rudeza sus labios sobre los del otro.

Tomó fuertemente los negros cabellos del Capitán, moviendo de un tirón su cabeza hacia el costado y hacia arriba a la vez, para tener un mejor acceso. ' _Así está mejor'_ pensó, ya que ahora no tenía que doblar su espalda de manera incómoda, obteniendo una mejor posición para mantenerlo contra la puerta con el menor esfuerzo.

También había logrado un mejor acceso a la boca del hombre, que ya no parecía resistirse con el mismo ímpetu que al principio. Pero lo sintió tensarse de una manera que la asustó en cuanto pasó su lengua por el labio lastimado, para instantáneamente relajarse, y comenzar a corresponder el beso.

Algo había cambiado en el Capitán, que ahora, con una mano temblorosa, acariciaba el hombro de la muchacha. Había perdido la cuenta de cuando había sido la última vez que había besado a alguien. No se sentía confiado de sí mismo, y raramente era él quien comenzaba algún intento de seducir a alguien.

Por su posición y fama, le era frecuente recibir alguna propuesta, tanto de mujeres como de hombres, que no dudaba en rechazar. Eso, era cuando se percataba de las intenciones de los demás. La mayoría de las veces, siquiera se daba cuenta, muchas veces haciéndolo parecer arrogante, raro, y hasta despreciable. Pero bueno, no era su culpa que no le hablaran claramente.

La mayoría de las veces, no le afectaba lo que los demás pensaran de él, pero todo tenía un límite, como la situación con la morocha que actualmente lo presionaba, aunque ya no con tanta fuerza, contra la puerta.

Había tolerado que hablara mal de él, pero con esto, y con el golpe, se había pasado. Al sentir que la chica había soltado su cabello, lentamente dejó de responder al beso, moviendo lentamente su cabeza, hasta apoyarla contra el hombro de la muchacha, no dejando de acariciar suavemente el otro hombro de la misma.

' _Mierda_ ' pensaba. Su corazón latía fuertemente, y su respiración estaba completamente agitada. Lentamente había comenzado a calmarse, pero nuevamente el caos se desató dentro suyo cuando la muchacha comenzó a acariciar, en un dulce gesto, la cabeza del Capitán, pasando suavemente los largos dedos entre los finos cabellos negros.

Ahora si se encontraba completamente sorprendido. Comprendía la violencia, la brusquedad, la ira anterior, pero no la gentileza. Desde el momento que había sido arrinconado, sabía que lo que la chica buscaba no era placer, sino dominio, demostrando así su posición, que no se dejaría arrasar. Por eso no había intentado con todas sus fuerzas librarse de ella, sino que la había dejado descargar, al menos un poco, esa ira contenida.

Y lo había soportado como un hombre, porque comprendía la impotencia de la muchacha. Muchas veces había estado en situaciones similares, aunque no había actuado igual. Tantas cosas había vivido en el subterráneo, cosas que no valía la pena recordar en ese momento, que le habían enseñado a vivir. A vivir y a comprender las acciones de los demás.

Pasada la sorpresa, comenzó a calmarse. Ya respirando normalmente, levantó su cabeza, para buscar con la mirada el rostro de la morocha. "Mikasa" dijo, en un tono de voz suave, atrayendo instantáneamente los ojos oscuros de la chica sobre los suyos. Su nombre sonaba tan raro saliendo de su boca. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella de esa manera.

Al dirigirse hacia los demás, siempre decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Ya fuera el nombre de la persona, el apellido, un insulto, o lo que fuera. No le preocupaba. Pero con esta chica era diferente. Era más cuidadoso, porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la otra. Podía estallar y armar un tremendo revuelo en cualquier instante, por lo que debía ser muy cauteloso.

El escuchar su nombre, pronunciado tan suavemente, conmovió algo en el interior de la chica. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de todo lo que había hecho, de todo lo que había pensado de ese hombre. No era la primera vez que la sorprendía con algo, y estaba segura que no sería la última.

Se había dado cuenta que había actuado como una mocosa caprichosa, que solo quería salirse con la suya. ' _Soy una idiota_ ' pensó. Había intentado arrastrar al Capitán en su locura, en sus celos, por pensar que ese hombre le robaría a su preciado Eren. ' _Eren_ '. La imagen de su hermano, con cara de enfado, desaprobando sus acciones, no se iba de su mente. ¿Qué pensaría de ella si se enterara de lo que acababa de hacer? No quería siquiera imaginarlo.

Lentamente se había separado del hombre, que ahora la miraba, con gesto incierto, pero con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Y la hacía sentirse mal, cada vez peor. Quería salir corriendo del lugar, llegar a su habitación y hundir su cabeza en su almohada. Quería gritar, quería pedirle perdón, quería… ya ni sabía que quería. Solo irse de allí.

No sabía cómo lidiar con lo que sentía. Arrepentimiento. Dolor. Vacío. Vergüenza. ¿Cómo explicarle al hombre sus acciones? No podía. No lo entendería. Es más, se burlaría de ella. O al menos eso esperaría. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el Capitán.

"Castígueme" dijo, repentinamente, obteniendo un grave "¿Oh?" como respuesta. "Castígueme. Mándeme a limpiar, a correr, algo" dijo firmemente, sin apartar su mirada de los curiosos ojos del Capitán. "No creo que esté en posición de darme órdenes" respondió el hombre, en forma monótona, cruzándose de brazos.

El brillo en sus ojos se había perdido, y eso hacía que la muchacha se lamentara. ' _Sus ojos son bonitos. Extraños, pero bonitos_ ' pensaba. Le habían llamado la atención desde que los había visto de cerca, a la luz del rayo de sol que se había colado por la ventana. Sobre todo, la manera tan intensa en que podía llegar a mirarla. ' _Pero los ojos de Eren son mas lindos'_.

Pensar en Eren la había traído nuevamente a la realidad. Debía ser castigada. "Dígame que hacer" dijo, en un tono un poco altanero. Ya se había recuperado. La verdadera Mikasa había vuelto. El otro no respondió, solo alzó una ceja, adquiriendo finalmente su característica expresión de aburrimiento, como si nada hubiese pasado.

"¿Tanto quiere ser castigada? No me joda" dijo, mirándola de arriba a abajo. La chica pareció tomarlo mal, frunciendo su ceño, oscureciendo su mirada, y apretando los puños fuertemente. "¿Entonces qué? La cagué, merezco un castigo" dijo, como escupiendo sus palabras. "No voy a hacerlo. No debería pasar por encima de su líder de escuadrón" le dijo, en tono aburrido, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera obvio. Y debería serlo, para alguien que llevara tiempo en la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero no era el caso de Mikasa.

Y se sintió tonta, por exigir ser castigada. "¿Entonces por qué me trajo a su oficina?" preguntó, enfadada. "Para que se calmara. ¿No se dio cuenta del escándalo que armó? Ahora, por su culpa, voy a tener a Erwin pegado a mi nuca quien sabe por cuánto tiempo" dijo, en tono de reproche. "Fue su culpa, usted se olvidó de Eren en primer lugar" dijo, molesta. "Eren, Eren. Siempre Eren. ¿Es que acaso no piensa en otra cosa?" le dijo, mordazmente. "Eso no le importa" le dijo ella, con veneno. En respuesta, solo lo vio achicarse de hombros, mirando hacia un costado, como restándole importancia al asunto.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, sin saber que mas decir, hasta que el Capitán habló nuevamente. "¿No piensa retirarse? Ya no soporto sus niñerías" dijo, inexpresivo. "¡¿Cómo quiere que me vaya, si está apoyado contra la puerta?!" le gritó, sin contenerse. Ese hombre la exasperaba. Además, él era el superior. Él era quien debía darle la orden para retirarse.

Solo empeoraría las cosas si se marchara de la oficina en un arrebato, sin permiso. Sin contar que tendría que empujarlo para poder abrir la puerta. Levantando nuevamente una de sus cejas, y sin descruzarse de brazos, se movió lentamente, liberando así la salida de la oficina.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo, girando violentamente el picaporte, que cedió sin mayor esfuerzo. Saliendo del lugar, antes de cerrar la puerta, sintió que la llamaba. "Ackerman" le dijo, con tono serio. "Espero que escriba un reporte de lo sucedido y se lo presente a su líder de escuadrón" siguió, al ver que la muchacha le prestaba atención. "Sí, Señor" dijo ella, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, volvió a escuchar que le hablaba. "No es necesario que le diga que ciertos acontecimientos son de índole privada, ¿Cierto?" dijo el Capitán, en tono de advertencia.

Había entendido. Por supuesto que esa parte la obviaría. Sobre todo, porque había sido ella quien había arrinconado al Capitán. Aunque si hubiera sido a la inversa, sabía que tampoco lo reportaría. No era algo en que los demás tendrían que meter sus narices. "Por supuesto, Señor" dijo la muchacha, no sabiendo si retirarse finalmente, o esperar a ver si el hombre tenía algo más que decirle. "Bien, retírese de una vez" dijo fríamente, a lo que respondiendo con un "Sí, Señor" cerró la puerta, marchándose directamente a su cuarto.

* * *

"Adelante" se escuchó la grave voz del Comandante, mientras abría la puerta de la oficina que segundos antes había golpeado. "¿Me llamaste?" preguntó, con poco interés. "Levi…" dijo el Comandante, pasando su mano por su cabello, prolijamente peinado. El otro se sentó, descaradamente, sin pedir permiso. "Lindo adorno llevas ahí" le dijo el Comandante, señalando con su cabeza los labios del Capitán. Como respuesta recibió un "Tch", acompañado de una mirada desafiante.

"Mira, no se que se traen, pero no quiero que espectáculos como ese vuelvan a repetirse. Deberías dar el ejemplo" le dijo Erwin, en tono desaprobatorio. "No fue mi culpa. La mocosa está loca" respondió Levi, a la defensiva. "Eso no me importa. Solo… que no vuelva a repetirse. ¿Entendido?" habló el rubio. "Entendido" dijo el Capitán, con tono ofendido. Sabía cómo se ponía Erwin con este tipo de situaciones, pero no podía evitar molestarse, sobre todo cuando había sido él quien había sido golpeado.

"No me mires así, Levi. Además, en parte, si fue tu culpa. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de Eren? ¿En que estabas pensando?" le dijo, alzando un poco la voz.

Se acomodó un poco en la silla. La conversación estaba comenzando a molestarle. Sobre todo, porque no tenía excusa para justificarse. Podía culpar a la lluvia, y al caos que se había desatado a causa de la misma, pero no era justificación. No para haber olvidado a la persona que estaba directamente bajo su supervisión. Tampoco le agradaba demasiado andar dando explicaciones de nada, pero sabía que a Erwin le encantaban este tipo de cosas. Sabía que al otro le gustaba estar enterado de todo, tener el control de todo.

"¿Vas a seguir regañándome? Porque me estoy cagando" le dijo, de la manera más grosera que le salió. "Pues tendrás que aguantarte un rato, porque todavía no terminé contigo" dijo el rubio, sin inmutarse por las palabras del Capitán.

Erwin siguió con su discurso por varios minutos, sacando de quicio al pobre Levi, que no dejaba de maldecir interiormente, al no poder librarse de la insoportable situación. Un pensamiento recurrente invadía su mente, mientras que la voz de Erwin se volvía un monótono murmullo que se perdía en algún lugar de su conciencia. Solo esperaba que el líder de escuadrón de la mocosa le diera un castigo ejemplar, que no lo olvidara por el resto de su vida. Por el contrario, él mismo se encargaría de obtener su venganza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

Muchas gracias a Levi90, Nekari, The Elder y Panku616 por sus comentarios!

* * *

 _Ich versteckte die Bauklötze vor dir_

Una semana había pasado desde su última interacción con la muchacha. Su labio ya se encontraba bien, aunque su piel se había oscurecido en el lugar donde había sido cortado. ' _Genial, ahora voy a recordarla cada vez que me mire al espejo'_ pensaba, arrugando su nariz en un gesto de desprecio.

Se había asegurado que la chica fuera castigada. No por el golpe en sí. No pensaba que por una acción aislada los demás soldados fueran a perderle el respeto si la morocha no recibía una reprimenda, sino porque realmente lo había cabreado, pero no había querido tomar acciones él mismo. Como le había dicho, la chica presentó su informe a su superior directo, obteniendo su merecido castigo.

Por supuesto, él mismo había pedido ver lo escrito, no solo para corroborar que lo relatado por la chica fuera lo que realmente había ocurrido, sino también para estar seguro que la morocha no había hablado de más. Para su alivio, todo estaba en orden, y el castigo le había parecido correcto.

Lo que no estaba en orden era su interior. Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido, debía reprimir un gruñido. No sabía bien que era lo que lo había molestado tanto. Definitivamente no había sido el golpe. Ya no le dolía y en el momento ni lo había sentido, así que lo descartaba.

El beso en sí, tampoco era el problema. No diría que le había gustado, porque había sido muy violento para su gusto, y había entendido el trasfondo del mismo. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, se daba cuenta que por algo no la había empujado para sacársela de encima con todas sus fuerzas, ni la había echado de su oficina dándole una patada en el culo. La experiencia había sido, en alguna manera… excitante. Había despertado algo en él, algo que no experimentaba en mucho tiempo.

No quería dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, porque terminaría arrepintiéndose. La chica era atractiva. No podía negarlo, pero no quería pensar más allá. No quería armar en su cabeza un pensamiento que lo llevara a buscar algo más de ella. ' _Es una pendeja'_. Eso, principalmente. ' _Sólo tiene quince años. ¿Qué mierda soy? ¿Un pervertido?_ '. Bueno, eso podía dejarlo pasar, así como el hecho de que era su superior. Eso no le molestaría, estaba seguro. Después de todo, ¿Quién le diría algo? ¿Erwin? Pues le entraría por un oído y le saldría por el otro.

El problema era la chica en sí. ' _Ackerman_ '. Desde el principio había llamado su atención. No en un sentido romántico, o sexual. Eso no podría importarle menos. ' _No, no es eso'_. La chica era impulsiva, fuerte, atrevida, apasionada, tenaz, y muchas otras cosas más. Pero no todo el tiempo. Solo cuando Eren estaba de por medio. Cuando no, era inexpresiva, fría, indiferente, apática. Parecía un títere. Cuando su titiritero, a decir, Eren, se alejaba de ella, perdía su esencia, perdía lo que la hacía estar viva. Lo peor, era que Eren no parecía darse cuenta.

Y lo llevaba a pensar en lo que él mismo despertaba en ella. Todas las cualidades con las que la había descripto encajaban a la perfección cuando interactuaban, pero de una mala manera. Se había dado cuenta que lo que él despertaba en la chica no era bueno, no era saludable. _'¿Por qué?_ '. Sabía que era muy influyente en la vida de las personas, sobre todo en los soldados de la Legión. Era confidente en sus habilidades, y le gustaba despertar en los demás ese hambre por superarse, de ser cada día mejor. Despertaba esperanza.

Pero la chica lo odiaba, lo sabía. Por más que Hange hubiera tratado de convencerlo que la morocha quería algo con él, lo había descartado desde el principio. No sabía de donde Hange había sacado la idea, pero no le preguntaría. Seguramente lo tomaría como muestra de interés de su parte por la muchacha, empeorando la situación mucho más.

No. Dejaría las cosas como estaban. Intentaría dejar atrás lo pasado, no le daría más importancia de lo que merecía. Después de todo, no había pasado a mayores. Lo único que despertaba una alarma en su mente era el ataque de pánico que le había dado, cuando la chica se había retirado de su oficina, antes de ir a hablar con Erwin. Definitivamente, el olor a saliva era desagradable, y difícil de quitar. Y lo había tenido en sus labios. Saliva de otra persona. ' _Asqueroso_ '.

Había intentado, al principio, quitarla con sus manos, pero había empeorado, pues luego tenía olor a saliva en sus manos y en sus labios, muy cerca de su nariz. Se había refregado las manos y la boca con jabón, pero su labio había protestado. Ni hablar que la herida abierta ardía como una mierda. Y el olor seguía allí. Había penetrado su nariz y no quería marcharse. Esperaba que Erwin no se percatara, pues, al verse al espejo, se había dado cuenta que la piel alrededor de su boca estaba completamente roja. ' _Mierda, espero que solo vea el corte en mi labio'_ había pensado en ese momento. Para su suerte, el Comandante no lo había notado.

* * *

Estaba cansada. No al borde de sus fuerzas, pero si cansada. Ese día, finalmente, era el último de su castigo, que, en su opinión, había sido excesivo. ' _Seguramente el enano de mierda tuvo algo que ver_ ' pensaba. Al menos, las corridas matutinas la habían beneficiado para estar aun más en forma. Lo malo, era que no había compartido los desayunos con los demás soldados, hecho que le molestaba, porque era el único momento que tenia para ver a Eren, ya que esa semana, cada escuadrón se retiraba para realizar sus propios entrenamientos.

Fue hacia su habitación a cambiarse la sudada ropa. Se colocó el uniforme, con el equipo y, seguido, fue hacia el lugar donde su escuadrón debería estar entrenando ya. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con todos sus compañeros. Al parecer, harían un entrenamiento conjunto.

Buscó a Eren con la mirada, tranquilizándose al encontrarlo hablando sonriente con Armin. Repentinamente, todo el cansancio que traía de las corridas había desaparecido. Fue hacia donde se encontraban las dos personas más importantes que le quedaban, saludándolos, con una sonrisa en su cara. "Mikasa" dijo Armin, también sonriendo. "Hola" dijo ella, mirando a Eren, expectante. "Mikasa, llegas justo a tiempo" le dijo el castaño, "hoy entrenaremos con el Capitán Levi" terminó, observándola, esperando su reacción. Solo pudo apretar sus dientes, pero se tragó sus palabras, porque no quería decir nada que le molestara, no quería discutir con él, no luego de no verlo en una semana.

' _Que suerte la mía_ ' pensaba. Aunque se había propuesto no dejarse afectar por el enano, no sabía que resultaría de todo este asunto. Pondría todo de su parte e intentaría seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones e indicaciones del Capitán.

Bien, dejaría de pensar en él y aprovecharía el momento que podía compartir con Eren y Armin. En su corta vida había aprendido muy bien que no podía dar nada por sentado. Que de un día para otro su suerte podía cambiar completamente. Había perdido a personas muy importantes, pero se aferraría a quienes le quedaban, lo haría con todas sus fuerzas, y guardaría en su herido corazón cada detalle, cada charla, cada momento que viviera con sus seres más preciados.

Como el que vivía de momento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no bromeaba con ellos. Se sentía tan bien.

Ya no se concentraría en el Capitán, ni en nada que le hiciese daño. Tenía demasiado por perder, y no quería hacerlo, no lo soportaría. Eso no significaba que mágicamente cambiaría de parecer con el enano. No lo soportaba, y no creía llegar a hacerlo en el futuro, pero ya no perdería su tiempo en él. Trabajaría a su lado, si fuera necesario, como lo haría con cualquier otro camarada. Como lo había hecho para rescatar a Eren.

Sabía que no le resultaría fácil, por supuesto. Por ejemplo, en el momento en que escuchó su voz, no pudo reprimir un gesto de desprecio, mucho más al buscarlo entre la muchedumbre y no poder encontrarlo, a causa de su altura. Calculaba que se encontraba entre la multitud de soldados que se había agolpado de repente, pero no lograba divisarlo. ' _Que enano'_ pensó, sonriendo malignamente.

"Escuchen, esto será simple" dijo el Capitán, alzando su voz. "Deben aprender a usar su equipo de maniobras como una extensión de ustedes mismos, y eso solo se logra practicando. Apliquen todo lo que saben" seguía diciendo. Mikasa escuchaba con suma atención, pues quería demostrar sus habilidades. "Algunos de ustedes, elegidos al azar, serán los objetivos. Llevarán un pañuelo rojo, para diferenciarse. Su misión es obtener esos pañuelos. Tendrán que mirar muy bien, porque no les diremos quienes son". ' _Interesante_ ' pensaba la chica. "Podrán trabajar solos o en equipo. Tienen tres minutos para adentrarse en el bosque. Cuando lance la bengala verde pueden comenzar, y la segunda será para finalizar. ¿Preguntas?" terminó el Capitán.

"¿Cuántos objetivos son?" preguntó un soldado, a lo que al instante llegó la contestación del Capitán "Eso no se los diré. Deben desarrollar su intuición. ¿Algo más?" preguntó, un poco molesto. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" preguntó una recluta. "Hasta que les avise. ¿O acaso, en una verdadera misión, hay un tiempo determinado de finalización? ¡Muévanse! Ya no hay más preguntas" dijo, golpeando sus manos, a lo que los soldados comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el bosque.

De repente, lo único que se escuchaba eran ruidos de cables y gas propulsando a los reclutas. Habían tomado cada uno sus posiciones asignadas. ' _Esto será pan comido'_ pensaba Mikasa, mientras no perdía de vista a Eren. "¿Trabajarás solo o en equipo?" le preguntó, a lo que el castaño le respondió "No lo sé, por el momento solo, creo. Ya veré que hacer si encuentro alguno de los objetivos". "Bien" respondió ella. Haría lo mismo entonces.

De reojo pudo ver a Armin formando equipo con Jean. Le parecía extraño, pero no mal. Poder trabajar con cualquier camarada quizás fuera una de las metas de este entrenamiento.

La primer bengala fue lanzada. Puso en acción su equipo, lanzándose velozmente al aire, sintiendo la libertad que esa acción representaba. Si bien había llegado no solo a la milicia, sino a la Legión de Reconocimiento siguiendo a Eren, de alguna manera, había encajado perfectamente en el lugar. Amaba portar esas alas en su espalda. Entendía perfectamente su significado, y lo había hecho propio. Ese era su lugar en el mundo. No solo podía estar cerca de Eren, que era lo que más quería, sino que también había ganado buenos amigos, compañeros, una nueva familia.

Se detuvo a lo alto de un árbol, descansando sobre una rama. Desde ese lugar tenía una buena perspectiva de sus compañeros que pasaban por el lugar, sin percatarse de su mirada. Su concentración estaba al máximo. Se sentía como un depredador esperando el momento adecuado para atacar a su presa. El problema era que la presa no aparecía. Varios soldados habían pasado cerca suyo, pero ninguno portaba el maldito pañuelo rojo.

¿Habría en verdad algún objetivo? ¿O estarían corriendo uno detrás del otro sin sentido? Ya podía imaginarse al enano Capitán, sentado pacíficamente en la base, regodeándose en su maldad. No, no lo creía capaz de movilizar a todos los escuadrones sin sentido. Podía ser todo lo que quisiera, pero en Capitán tenía en muy alta estima a los miembros de la Legión. Lo había demostrado de sobra.

Vio pasar cerca a dos de sus compañeros, que hablaban animadamente, diciendo que su estrategia había funcionado de maravilla, y que con el siguiente objetivo harían lo mismo. Entonces vio, en una de sus manos, que llevaban un pañuelo rojo. ' _Los objetivos son reales'_ pensó.

Comenzó a moverse. ' _Si me quedo aquí no encontraré nada_ ' se dijo. Agudizó su vista y sus oídos. Tenía que encontrar algo. No podía terminar el entrenamiento sin cargar, al menos, uno de esos pañuelos. La invadió la desesperación. No podía fallar. Era demasiado orgullosa para eso. No lo haría, no fallaría. Resultaría victoriosa. ' _Lo haré… lo haré… lo haré'_ era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Y en ese momento lo vio… un pañuelo rojo, prolijamente atado en los cinturones de la persona menos esperada… ' _El enano'_.

* * *

La vio acercarse como rayo. Estaba esperando el ataque, pues había sentido su presencia, como un aura negra que le había advertido de su cercanía. Era rápida, pero no como él. La había esquivado fácilmente, girando solo unos pocos centímetros, suficiente para ver como la muchacha pasaba de largo, y sin desperdiciar gas.

Sus miradas se habían encontrado entonces, y ambos sintieron lo mismo. El desafío estaba ahí. Solo uno saldría victorioso, y eso alimentó su fuego interno. Alzó sus cejas, provocándola, y tuvo el efecto deseado. En milésimas de segundos, un juego de perseguidora y perseguido se había desatado.

La adrenalina había invadido su sistema circulatorio, llevándolo a disfrutar el momento, como pocas veces había hecho. Se sentía nuevamente ese joven que hacia tanto tiempo había usado por primera vez un equipo de maniobras, pero mucho más relajado. Giró un poco su cabeza, buscando a la chica con la mirada, sorprendiéndose al ver su expresión de concentración. Hubiese esperado ira, odio, pero no, esos sentimientos no estaban presentes.

Con un movimiento repentino, detuvo su avance y se lanzó hacia el suelo, deteniéndose solo a centímetros de este, para apoyar con cuidado su pierna. Aun le dolía, pero eso no lo detendría. Corrió detrás de un árbol, al ver a la chica aterrizar a unos cuantos metros de él. Ocultándose tras el grueso tronco, comenzó a hablar. "Nada mal Ackerman. Pudo seguir mi ritmo" dijo, concentrándose entonces en los sonidos del bosque. No esperaba respuesta, no al menos si la chica había entendido el sentido del entrenamiento. Y parecía que lo había hecho, pues la respuesta nunca llegó.

Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en su sentido del oído. Estaba en desventaja, pues había revelado su posición. Tendría que moverse, si no quería ser atrapado, pero no usaría su equipo de maniobras, lo haría sigilosamente.

Escuchó los descuidados pasos de la chica, calculaba, a unos metros a su derecha. ' _Si fuera de noche sería mucho más divertido_ ' pensaba, percatándose que de día no encontraría muchos lugares donde ocultarse. Igualmente, con la sombra de los arboles le alcanzaría. Cambió su posición rápidamente, escuchando un bufido proveniente de la chica, que, al parecer, había comenzado a impacientarse. Pero no se dejaría atrapar. Como niño, jugaría hasta cansarse.

La satisfacción no le duró demasiado. El sonido de un equipo de maniobras invadió el lugar. Se escuchó un "Te encontré", lo cual llevó al hombre a buscar en todas direcciones al soldado que había hablado, pero no lo encontró. "Dame el pañuelo" dijo el mismo soldado, descolocando al Capitán. Obviamente, no le hablaban a él. ¿A quién entonces? "No tengo ningún pañuelo" dijo Mikasa.

Al escuchar esto, se asomo detrás del árbol que lo cubría, viendo lo que pasaba a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba. Un soldado, del cual no sabía el nombre, apuntaba con su espada a Mikasa. "¿Y eso que tienes en el cuello que es, entonces?" dijo el recluta. A esto, el Capitán no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos, en gesto de incredulidad. "Una bufanda" replicó la chica, con tono enojado. Tampoco ella podía creer lo que sucedía.

Al ver la situación poco amigable, el Capitán decidió intervenir. "Oi" dijo, saliendo detrás del árbol. "Dejen de discutir, niños" dijo, mientras flameaba en su mano el preciado objeto que los otros dos pretendían. "Esto es un pañuelo. Si necesitan anteojos deberían hablar con Erwin" dijo, tomando la tela fuertemente en un puño, para inmediatamente salir volando de allí con su equipo.

Su diversión había sido interrumpida. Ahora estaba molesto, y quería terminar con el estúpido entrenamiento de una vez por todas. Saldría del bosque y lanzaría la bengala verde, para indicar el fin de la jornada.

Escuchó sonidos de cables detrás suyo. Era obvio que los mocosos lo seguían, pero no se encontraba de ánimo para andar con niñerías, por lo que aumentó su velocidad. Se detuvo en seco al ver un tercer soldado aparecer delante suyo. ' _Justo ahora'_ pensó, malhumorado. Lo esquivaría y seguiría su camino. Lo que no esperaba, era que Mikasa llegara a su lado en tan poco tiempo. La había subestimado, y ahora lo pagaría.

Entonces todo se volvió un caos. Arpones y cables volaban en todas direcciones. Gracias a su agilidad, podía esquivar perfectamente todos los ataques, pero el persistente dolor en su pierna lo desequilibraba de a ratos. Intentaba mandar el dolor a lo profundo de su mente, concentrándose en lo que demandaba su atención de momento. Y lo había logrado, pero, en cuanto lo hizo, vio sorprendido como la morocha caía violentamente al suelo, atrayendo su atención y provocando un terrible grito.

"¡Mikasa!" dijo, a la vez que se lanzaba como rayo al suelo, al lado de la muchacha, que tenía su pierna derecha ensangrentada. Al ver que estaba consciente, se tranquilizó un poco, pero eso no calmaba su corazón, que latía fuertemente. Odiaba que sus compañeros resultaran lastimados.

"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó, en forma un poco brusca. La chica lo miró, con un gesto de dolor, mientras intentaba sentarse. Levi la ayudó, colocando su mano en su espalda, mientras les gritaba a los otros dos soldados que fueran por ayuda. "No es necesario, estoy bien" dijo ella, testaruda. "No lo creo, estas sangrando mucho" dijo el Capitán, mirando la pierna de la chica con sus ojos demasiado abiertos.

"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" le dijo nuevamente, ya que la primera vez no le había respondido. "Creo que me rozó uno de los arpones" dijo ella, un poco débil, mientras se apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol. El hombre apretó fuertemente los dientes, mientras intentaba sacarle el equipo a la muchacha. Sus manos temblaban un poco, dificultando la tarea. Pues por mucho que se esforzara por no mirar, la sangre que seguía brotando de la pierna de la muchacha lo estaba desesperando.

Igualmente, no había dudado al momento de tomar su cravat y colocarlo alrededor de la pierna, en un intento de torniquete, para detener el sangrado. Suspiró aliviado al ver que uno de los soldados había vuelto con ayuda. "Lo hizo bien, Ackerman" le dijo, al ver el dolor en los ojos de la chica, mientras tomaba su mano, dándole un apretón. "Gracias, Capitán" respondió ella, mientras era levantada por los hombres que la llevarían a la base para curar su herida.

Se quedó paralizado por unos momentos. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y apoyó su cabeza contra el mismo tronco que había estado la chica. Lentamente abrió sus ojos. Miró sus propias manos, bañadas en la sangre de la muchacha, y una alarma se encendió en su mente. ' _Debo lavarlas. Debo lavarlas. Debo lavarlas'_ comenzó con sus ya cotidianas repeticiones. "¡Mierda!" gritó, con todas sus fuerzas. Su obsesión lo estaba enfermando. Ya no podía controlar su propia mente.

Respirando profundamente, puso en acción su equipo de maniobras, yendo hacia la salida del bosque. Lanzó la bengala verde, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a lavarse las manos, refregándolas, hasta lastimarlas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

Advertencia hacia el final del capítulo.

Muchas gracias a Sole, rosahr, The Elder, Knight, Nekari y a Ariadna por dejarme sus comentarios! Gracias por el ánimo!

* * *

 _Traurige Erinnerung an meine Kindheit_

Trataba de dormir. Estaba cansada, pero cada vez que lograba cerrar sus ojos por más de un minuto, despertaba de un salto. Estaba ansiosa y eso afectaba su sueño. No le importaba. En algún momento el cansancio ganaría y caería rendida.

La pierna le dolía, pero no demasiado. Le tomaría al menos una semana para recuperarse, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más pasaría sin entrenar. La herida no era grave, solo piel y músculo lastimados, pero debía ser cuidadosa, para que no se infectase.

Comenzó a refregarse los ojos, molesta. Le picaban y sabía que si seguía refregándolos de esa manera, terminarían rojos. Pero realmente estaba fastidiada. ¿Cómo su día había acabado tan mal? Había disfrutado del entrenamiento. Perseguir al Capitán por el bosque le había resultado excitante. Realmente se había sentido bien, siguiendo a su presa. Si los otros soldados no hubiesen aparecido, quizás hubiese podido capturar al enano, y demostrarle su valía. Pero no había salido como pensaba.

Por eso se encontraba ahora, sentada en una cama, en una habitación con olor a desinfectante. Había sido descuidada, pero no había sido su culpa. Sabía que no guardaría rencor contra el dueño del arpón que la había lastimado, porque su compañero no lo había hecho a propósito.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Mikasa? ¿Estás despierta?" se escuchó al otro lado. ' _Eren_ ' pensó. "Pasa, estoy despierta" dijo. De repente se sintió animada. Podría distraerse y pasar tiempo con él. Al parecer, haber resultado herida no era tan malo después de todo. Al verlo entrar, con sus grandes ojos verdes, brillantes, mirándola, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Toma" le dijo el chico, alcanzándole un plato con sopa y una porción de pan. "El Capitán Levi me dijo que te traiga comida" le habló, sonriendo. Mikasa asintió con su cabeza, tomando de las manos del muchacho los elementos ofrecidos. "Gracias" le dijo. No se había dado cuenta que estaba hambrienta, pero al ver la comida, se le había despertado el apetito.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó el chico. Mientras la veía comer. "Bien, en realidad no fue nada" dijo la chica. "Se sintió como un piquete de mosquito" terminó. "¿Ah sí? Lo que escuché fue que el Capitán tuvo que hacerte un torniquete para que no te desangraras" le dijo Eren, mirándola de reojo. "Eres muy mala mintiendo" dijo, meneando su cabeza.

Minutos más tarde, luego de ponerse al tanto de sus días y de Eren contarle que había logrado obtener uno de los pañuelos del entrenamiento, sintieron la puerta abrirse, sin aviso. "Oi, Eren" se escuchó la grave voz del Capitán, que entrando en la habitación, fulminó al joven con su mirada. "Ya es hora" dijo, señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás.

Eren entendió inmediatamente, poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia la puerta, no sin antes tomar la llave que le era ofrecida por su superior. "Hasta mañana Capitán, Mikasa" dijo el muchacho, saludando a quienes ocupaban la habitación, para luego marcharse hacia los calabozos.

Mikasa no comprendía nada. No tenía sentido. "¿Por qué le dio las llaves?" le preguntó al hombre, confusa. El otro alzó sus hombros, haciendo una mueca con su cara, para luego decirle "No quiero que se repita el escándalo de la última vez", mirando fijamente a la chica. "¿Eso significa, que piensa que puede olvidarse nuevamente de Eren, y dejarlo encerrado otra vez?" contestó la chica, devolviéndole la mirada. "Ya no mas, por eso le di la llave. Además, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza" dijo, sentándose en la silla que antes ocupara el castaño.

Mikasa bajó entonces su mirada, sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Sentía los ojos del Capitán clavados en ella, y ahora que se había acomodado tranquilamente en la silla, sabía que se tomaría su tiempo para marcharse. No sabía que decirle. No quería seguir contradiciéndolo, porque sabía que podrían estar toda la noche discutiendo. Ese hombre despertaba su peor lado, y aunque últimamente estaba demostrándole que no era como ella creía al principio, reaccionaba más que nada por costumbre.

Se arrepentiría más tarde, si no había comenzado a hacerlo ya. Al recordar la mirada preocupada que le había dirigido cuando la había visto herida, sus gestos cuidadosos, y sus palabras de aliento cuando había tomado su mano, habían despertado en ella un sentimiento extraño, que no sabía cómo describir.

"¿Cómo se siente?" le preguntó el Capitán, acercándose a ella, al parecer, preocupado. Vio que su mano se dirigía hacia su frente, pero se detuvo en seco al ver los ojos de la chica tomar un gesto amenazante. "Estoy bien" respondió ella, secamente. "¿Está segura? Porque está un poco sonrojada y tiene los ojos rojos" dijo el hombre, mirándola con desconfianza. "Le dije que estoy bien" dijo ella, entrecerrando sus ojos, haciendo que el Capitán alzara una de sus cejas.

"Muy bien entonces. ¿Quiere que mande a alguna de sus compañeras para que le haga compañía?" dijo, revisando que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas, y colocando las cortinas, para que no entrara frio. "No es necesario. Estoy cansada, prefiero dormir" dijo Mikasa, siguiéndolo con la mirada. "Descanse entonces, Ackerman" dijo él, antes de marcharse repentinamente, así como había entrado.

' _Que tipo raro'_ pensó Mikasa. A los pocos minutos, había logrado finalmente dormirse, pensando en las peculiaridades de su Capitán.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, su despertar fue totalmente atípico. Lo primero que vio, al abrir lentamente sus ojos, fue el brillo del sol, que daba directamente en el lugar donde ella se encontraba, encegueciéndola por unos momentos. Desconcertada, y quejándose por la invasiva luz, comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero unas firmes manos lograron detenerla justo antes que lograra pararse. Colocando sus manos sobre su frente, intentó, con su aun escasa visión, dilucidar quién era quien había entrado a la habitación y había desatado el caos.

No fue necesario, pues una voz muy conocida habló inmediatamente, haciéndola tensar su mandíbula, y dejando escapar un sonidito de molestia. "¿A dónde va Ackerman?". Era él. Por supuesto que tenía que ser él. Ahora que ya veía un poco mejor, pudo observarlo. Resplandeciente, a la luz del sol, con su impecable uniforme blanco, sin la chaqueta, usando los pañuelos blancos que solo significaban una cosa… limpiaría el lugar hasta que brillara tanto como su ropa. Y eso era decir demasiado, pues no podía fijar directamente sus ojos en él si no quería continuar enceguecida por más tiempo.

"Este lugar es un desastre. Al menos que quiera morir de una infección, con esa herida, hay que desinfectar todo" hablaba el Capitán, mientras se movía por la habitación, moviendo cosas y buscando los elementos necesarios para cumplir su cometido.

Mientras tanto, Mikasa solo lo observaba. Lo veía ir de aquí para allá, repasando, desinfectando, restregando. Siempre se tomaba muy a pecho la limpieza. Aunque se hubiera metido nuevamente en la habitación sin avisar, y, peor, mientras estaba dormida, no le diría nada, ya que al menos la beneficiaría.

Mikasa pensaba que quizás hubiese sido prudente que ella no hubiera estado presente mientras el otro hacia lo que se le cantara, para no tener que respirar todo el polvo que volaba, y los olores de los productos que el Capitán utilizaba. Pero tampoco se quejaría por eso, ya que observar al hombre, como se movía, sus expresiones y sus técnicas de limpieza, le resultaban entretenidas.

"Bien, terminé" dijo Levi, luego de un buen rato. Su cara demostraba que estaba conforme con lo que había hecho. Acomodó los baldes, trapos, escoba y demás cosas al lado de la puerta para luego llevárselas cuando se marchara, y fue hacia la silla, tomando asiento, cruzándose de brazos y de piernas. Se quitó el pañuelo que tenia sobre su nariz y boca, y se quedó en silencio, observando a la muchacha.

"Si tiene hambre puedo traerle el desayuno" dijo, al rato. "No es necesario, no tiene por qué molestarse, Señor" le contestó ella. Le incomodaba ser una carga para alguien más, sobre todo para el Capitán. No quería que la tratara como una inválida. Podía caminar perfectamente, si quería hacerlo, aunque le hubieran indicado lo contrario. También sabía que si quería sanar rápido, debía obedecer.

"No es ninguna molestia. Lo haría por cualquiera de mis subordinados" dijo el hombre, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "No quiero ser una carga" dijo entonces la chica, mirando fijamente sus propias manos, molesta por haber tenido que admitir sus pensamientos delante del Capitán. "Tch, no lo es. Aquí todos somos iguales, y lo que usted llama carga, yo lo llamo favores entre compañeros" dijo, poniéndose de pie, tomando los elementos de limpieza y saliendo de la habitación.

Nuevamente la había sorprendido. Su primera impresión había sido de un hombre arrogante, presumido, que le gustaba demostrar su superioridad. Al parecer, en eso también se había equivocado.

Momentos más tarde reapareció, con una pequeña bandeja con unos trozos de pan y dos tazas de té humeante. "¿Eren ya está levantado?" preguntó Mikasa. "No lo vi. ¿Quieres que lo traiga?" dijo el Capitán, mirándola de reojo, mientras acomodaba la bandeja en la cama, y sentándose sobre la misma, para estar cerca del desayuno. "No, está bien. Supongo que pasará mas tarde a saludarme" dijo la chica, suavemente.

"¿No te molesta que me siente en la cama?" le dijo él, ya acomodado. Por más que le respondiera afirmativamente, estaba segura que no se movería, así que solo se achicó de hombros, restándole importancia.

Cuando el Capitán tomó una de las tazas, de esa manera única, peculiar suya, Mikasa se sorprendió. No lo había notado antes, porque no lo había visto de cerca, o, simplemente, no le había prestado atención, pero sus manos estaban bastante lastimadas, rojas, como raspadas.

"¿Qué le pasó… en las manos?" preguntó, entonces, con un poco de temor. No era curiosa, y no quería sobrepasar los límites con su superior, pero él estaba siendo amable con ella, y le parecía bien devolverle el favor.

"No es nada" dijo él, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. '¿ _Eso fue… miedo_?' pensó la chica. Por un segundo, los azules ojos del Capitán habían demostrado temor, pero… ¿a qué? Obviamente, por más que le preguntara, no le respondería. Le había dicho que no era nada, dando por terminado el asunto. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella entonces? Se sentía en deuda con el hombre. Y no solo eso. Le había demostrado ser una buena persona, y, tal vez, le hubiese tomado un poco de cariño.

En un arranque de valor, tomó con cuidado sus manos, quitándole la taza de té sin derramarlo. "¿Qué hace?" dijo él, en un tono suave. Ella no respondió, solo siguió con lo que hacía. Tomó de la mesita de al lado de la cama el ungüento que le habían dado para su pierna y comenzó a pasarlo por las manos del hombre, que se dejaba hacer, mirando con una suave expresión en su rostro a la muchacha.

El toque era delicado. Era algo que el capitán no estaba acostumbrado. La dejaba actuar, sintiendo como en su interior algo despertaba. Estaba perdido, y lo sabía. Esa mujer… ' _no, no mujer… joven, chica_ ' estaba despertando sensaciones en él, sentimientos que no sabía que aun podía experimentar. ' _Mierda_ ' pensó.

Y se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo por ella. Que su muro personal, que tanto le había costado construir, se estaba desmoronando pedazo a pedazo delante de la morocha que le había llamado la atención desde el principio. Aunque al comienzo su interés no había sido por el mismo motivo, ese interés se había transformado. Había cambiado por algo más intenso, más profundo.

Inspirando profundamente, acercó su mano al rostro de la chica, moviendo suavemente su pulgar sobre la suave piel de la muchacha. Ella lo miró, seriamente, por unos instantes, para luego mover su mano hacia la cabeza del hombre, para correr cuidadosamente el pañuelo que aun llevaba sobre su cabello.

Cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a atraer la cabeza del otro hacia ella, con un poco de fuerza al principio, al notar resistencia, pero gentilmente luego, cuando sintió que el otro se dejaba atraer.

Abrió los ojos de repente, cuando sintió la suave respiración del hombre sobre sus labios. Se detuvo entonces, recordando lo que había pasado hacia un tiempo entre ellos, dándole la oportunidad de marcharse si así lo quería.

Pero no lo hizo. El Capitán se quedó unos segundos allí, con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo también la respiración de la chica sobre su rostro, antes de moverse los pocos centímetros que los separaban, uniendo suavemente sus labios.

Se separó unos centímetros, tocando las puntas de sus narices, para luego besarla nuevamente, y ponerse en pie, tomar la bandeja y marcharse de la habitación.

* * *

Los días siguientes, ya se había vuelto rutina. Despertar con un rayo de sol en su cara, y abrir sus ojos para ver al Capitán con su reluciente ropa limpiándolo todo, para luego desayunar juntos, pacíficamente. Por la noche, visitarla para cerciorarse que estuviera bien, y desearle unas buenas noches. Se había acostumbrado, y sabía que lo extrañaría cuando finalmente le dieran el alta y tuviera que volver a su habitación, en las barracas.

Esa noche estaban muy silenciosos. Generalmente conversaban poco, pero ese día era el colmo. Podían compartir un silencio equilibrado, pero ambos estaban tensos en esa oportunidad. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Capitán, hay algo que quiero decirle" dijo ella, en un tono suave, un poco insegura. Él la miró, por unos instantes, intentando leer en ella que era lo que quería, pero no pudo hacerlo. Asintió con su cabeza. "Quiero agradecerle, por este tiempo que dedicó en mi, aunque no lo merezco" dijo. Incómoda, se removió en la cama, pero no apartó sus ojos de los del Capitán.

"Gracias, por dejar pasar cada vez que lo llamé enano" siguió diciendo, poniéndose en pie, y acercándose a la silla que ocupaba el capitán. "Gracias, por no alejarme" dijo, acariciando suavemente el rostro del hombre, que se encontraba completamente sorprendido.

La chica se mostraba segura, confiada, no demostraba temor, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el cuello del Capitán, quien, lentamente, se puso en pie. En ese momento, le jodían sobremanera los diez centímetros que lo separaban de la chica, ya que a la altura de sus ojos se encontraban los rosados labios de la muchacha, que lo estaban tentando terriblemente.

"Mikasa…" dijo, suavemente, para luego dejarse llevar. No se resistiría más. Alzó su rostro y, tomando la nuca de la muchacha, la atrajo hacia él. Comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, lentamente, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

De repente, sintió que la chica lo empujaba contra la pared, bajando sus manos por sus hombros y espalda. Había comenzado a excitarse. Su cuerpo ardía, sobre todo en cada lugar que Mikasa tocaba. Sintió sus labios en su cuello, en un toque bastante inexperto, pero que igualmente produjo una sensación que recorrió toda su espalda, erizando todos sus cabellos, y haciendo que su cadera se moviera hacia adelante, encontrándose con el cuerpo de la chica.

Al sentir la excitación del hombre, Mikasa apretó su cuerpo contra el del Capitán, con bastante fuerza. "Mmmm" sintió que el hombre exclamó en su boca. No sabía si era un gemido o un quejido por haberlo apretado contra la pared.

Se separaron un poco, respirando agitadamente. Se miraron a los ojos, un instante, pero rápidamente Mikasa bajó su mirada hacia el abdomen del Capitán. Comenzó a trazar lentamente, con las yemas de sus dedos, el lugar donde los abdominales del hombre se encontraban, separados por la camisa, que igualmente, no ocultaba nada al tacto. Su otra mano se dirigía hacia los cinturones del equipo de maniobras, intentando soltar las hebillas.

Con manos temblorosas, Levi se había decidido a tomar acción, liberando las hebillas que tuviera más cerca. Extrañaba sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, por lo que tomándola de la nuca comenzó nuevamente a besarla, mientras aun luchaban, intentando sacarse la ropa. Al menos Mikasa solo llevaba una falda y una blusa, no tendrían que lidiar también con sus cinturones.

Finalmente desnudos, y muy excitados, se acercaron hacia la cama, ella de espaldas, y él de rodillas, acercándose cuidadosamente, separándole las piernas. Los ojos de la chica lo atrapaban completamente. Sus labios entreabiertos, el subir y bajar de su pecho. Mikasa era hermosa. Colocándose entre sus piernas, acercó su mano hacia el rostro de la chica, acariciándola, desesperándose por sentirla suya.

Se sentía inseguro, nervioso. No quería decepcionarla. Acercó sus labios, en un corto beso, para luego dirigir sus labios al cuello de la chica, mientras se acomodaba para comenzar a entrar en ella.

Mikasa se sentía extraña. Había escuchado muchas veces decir a otras reclutas que la primera vez dolía, pero ella no sentía dolor. Solo sentía una presión en su intimidad, y se daba cuenta que el Capitán estaba tan tenso que no podía moverse libremente, por lo que le estaba costando penetrarla.

Retiraba lo dicho. Había logrado entrar completamente, y eso si había dolido. Sentía que todos los latidos de su corazón iban a parar allí, empeorando la situación. Había intentado cerrar las piernas, pero el cuerpo del hombre se lo había impedido.

Aun no se movía, y por eso se sentía agradecida. Sentía la respiración del Capitán en su hombro, bastante descontrolado, seguramente intentando calmarse. Los acelerados latidos del hombre podía sentirlos retumbando en su pecho.

Cuando lentamente comenzó a moverse, sintió que ardía un poco, pero era soportable. Y si lo que decían las demás chicas era cierto, pronto comenzaría a sentirse bien.

Pues ella de momento no encontraba lo maravilloso del sexo. Quizás fuera algo que solo los hombres disfrutaran. Aunque su compañero no demostrara hacerlo tampoco. No lograba relajarse, y se movía de forma incómoda.

Finalmente había encontrado un ritmo, un poco lento al principio, pero fue acelerando luego. Su mano se había dirigido hacia uno de sus pechos, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. La acariciaba, mientras se movía cada vez más rápido. Había tomado una de sus piernas, y la había levantado, encima de sus caderas. El ángulo de la penetración había cambiado, despertando en ella un pequeño gemido.

En ese instante, el Capitán se detuvo de repente, tensando su cuerpo terriblemente, para salir inmediatamente de ella. Sangre. Había sangre en su miembro, y sabía que no era de él.

Se levantó de la cama y apoyó su mano y su frente contra la pared, mientras la otra se movía rápidamente cerca de su abdomen.

No podía ver lo que hacía, porque estaba contra la pared, pero se imaginaba. Mikasa no sabía qué le pasaba. Se había levantado tan de repente, y su cara se había desfigurado al ver la sangre en su miembro.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizada mirando al Capitán, que seguía moviendo su mano, hasta que el hombre comenzó a temblar, a la vez que los músculos de su espalda, piernas y trasero se contraían, y un líquido goteaba al piso, entre sus piernas.

Entonces se volteó, lentamente, y la miró de reojo. Estaba pálido, sudoroso, y respiraba de manera entrecortada. Algunos mechones del negro cabello estaban pegados en su frente, y sus ojeras parecían más oscuras que de costumbre.

Mikasa hizo un intento de levantarse, y acercarse al hombre, para tratar de entender que era lo que le había ocurrido, pero inmediatamente el otro se movió, limpiando el piso con lo primero que encontró. Luego tomó su ropa, colocándosela rápidamente, y marchándose del lugar sin decir nada. La había dejado sola.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

Quiero agradecer a Ariadna, Knight, The Elder, DeirdreMonaghan, ChixHi y a Nekari (X2, jajaja) por sus comentarios. Gracias por el ánimo, y perdón por la tardanza! Me encantaría poder responderles personalmente, a quienes no tienen cuenta, pero no me gusta hacerlo en la historia :(

ChixHi: te dejo mi mail, para que me contactes, porque en los demás sitios no soy constante, y vaya a saber cuando vería los mensajes. De momento quiero terminar con Bauklötze, y quizás, cuando termine, haga una secuela, pero podemos charlar, a ver cuál es tu idea. Mi mail es kamushanahi (arroba) hotmail (punto) com (sin los espacios, no me deja ponerlo directamente)

* * *

 _Ist das der Zerstörer oder der Schöpfer?_

Su día había sido un poco complicado. Los experimentos con Eren no habían salido como había planeado. Tenía muchas ideas, demasiadas, por lo que debería priorizar por importancia, si quería lograr algo. Pero para eso, necesitaba la aprobación de Levi, que estaba a cargo del castaño. Aunque hubiera intentado pasar sobre su autoridad, y pedir la aprobación directa de Erwin, el Comandante había sido muy claro. Levi era el encargado.

Y renegaba por eso. Porque sabía lo terco que el Capitán podía llegar a ser, sobre todo cuando algo afectaba a sus subordinados. Aunque se daba cuenta, también, que en oportunidades se sobrepasaba, y Levi se veía obligado a hacerle entrar en razón.

Intentaría llegar a un acuerdo con el Capitán, entonces. Salió de su habitación, llevando sus anotaciones consigo. Volteó rápidamente, al escuchar unos pasos firmes, acercándose por el pasillo. "Levi, que casualidad. Necesito hablar contigo" dijo, mirándolo sospechosamente. El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero igualmente podía ver que el Capitán se encontraba desencajado.

Al tenerlo más cerca, pudo observarlo mejor. Su camisa, desprolija, llevaba varios botones desabrochados. Su cravat había desaparecido, y las correas del equipo de maniobras los llevaba en las manos, apretando los puños.

Ni hablar de su cara. Estaba pálido, ojeroso, con su mirada hacia el frente, aunque desenfocada. Apretaba sus dientes y sus labios, formando una fina línea. Se notaba que algo no estaba bien.

Cuando le pasó por al lado, siquiera miró en su dirección, como si no le hubiera visto. "Levi" le llamó nuevamente, con tono de preocupación, al ver el estado en que se encontraba. Lo tomó del brazo, volteándolo, para llamar su atención.

"Hange" dijo, sorprendido, al cruzar sus miradas. "¿Qué te pasó pequeño Levi? Mira el estado en el que te encuentras" le dijo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. "Yo…" dijo, quitándose con una mano temblorosa un mechón negro que se encontraba pegado a su frente. "Nada" dijo, intentando zafarse, para irse rápidamente hacia su habitación. Pero Hange no se lo permitiría.

"¿Que le pasó a tu ropa?" le preguntó, sin soltar su brazo, al ver que su pantalón estaba manchado, como si hubiese intentado limpiarse su mano con la tela. "La lastimé…" dijo, en un susurro casi inaudible. "Lastimé a Mikasa" finalizó.

"¿Qué…?" dijo Hange. Eso había sido sorpresivo. No comprendía. ¿A qué se refería? No podrían haber estado entrenando, porque la chica aun no tenía la aprobación de los médicos. ¿Habrían discutido? No le parecía la opción correcta. No es que no creyera que tanto Levi como Mikasa fueran capaces de lastimarse con las palabras, pero el estado en que el Capitán se hallaba no parecía haber sido causado por una simple discusión.

Lo tomó por los hombros, intentando ver algo en sus ojos, algo que le ayudara a vislumbrar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y lo que vio fue sorprendente. Esos ojos, generalmente fríos, demostraban desesperación.

Y no dijo nada más. Por más que le preguntara, por más que le interrogara y formulara pregunta tras pregunta, Levi no emitiría palabra, impacientando cada vez más a Hange, que sabía que si quería saber que era lo que había pasado, tendría que ir a ver a Mikasa.

Y así lo hizo. Fue hacia la habitación que aun ocupaba la muchacha, y golpeó la puerta, llamándola. "¿Mikasa?" dijo Hange, esperando respuesta. "¿Si?" se escuchó al otro lado. "¿Puedo pasar? Soy Hange" dijo, intentando no sonar impaciente. "Adelante" dijo la chica.

Abrió la puerta, y al entrar a la habitación la vio, parada contra la ventana, mirando hacia el oscuro cielo, abrazándose a sí misma.

A primera vista, no parecía estar lastimada. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó, en un suave tono. La chica se volteó, dirigiéndole una fría mirada. "Perfectamente" dijo, en un tono muy serio. La luz de la lámpara iluminaba su cara de costado, haciéndola lucir un tanto amenazante. Definitivamente, algo había ocurrido. La chica estaba a la defensiva, y Hange no sabía si sería la persona indicada para hacerla hablar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

"Bien, entonces, le diré a Levi que te traiga la cena" le dijo, sonriendo, intentando hacer que la chica se abriera. Si antes la mirada de Mikasa había sido fría, ahora podría definirla como helada. Había fruncido el ceño inmediatamente, al escuchar el nombre del Capitán. "Ya comí" dijo, secamente. Si bien la muchacha no se caracterizaba por su amabilidad, en las pocas charlas que habían mantenido se había demostrado correcta, pero en esta oportunidad, parecía querer terminar de inmediato con la conversación.

Pues Hange insistiría. La situación parecía bastante seria, y la condición en que había encontrado al pequeño Capitán era preocupante. "Así que…" había comenzado a decir, pero no sabía cómo continuar, así que se sentó en la cama, mirando al techo. Tenía que encontrar una manera de encarar a la muchacha, ganarse su confianza para que le contara que era lo que sucedía.

"¿Qué comiste?" preguntó, reprimiéndose mentalmente, por no poder encontrar rápidamente un tema de conversación. "Sopa. Y pan" dijo Mikasa, desinteresada. "Ah, al igual que nosotros. ¿Así que no hay trato especial para los heridos?" preguntó Hange, sonriendo. Por más que intentara que la chica entablara conversación, se estaba volviendo imposible. "Discúlpeme. No me siento bien. ¿Podría dejarme sola?" dijo entonces la muchacha, atrayendo sobre si la mirada sorprendida de Hange.

"Claro. Lo siento, a veces no me doy cuenta cuando incomodo a la gente" dijo, yendo hacia la puerta. Un sentimiento de derrota le había invadido. No había podido hacer nada para ayudar, y lo peor, no había logrado averiguar nada. Con su mano en el picaporte, aun sin abrir la puerta, se detuvo, mirando un bollo de sabanas que seguramente la chica había dejado al lado de la salida.

Miró hacia la cama, y se percató que no llevaba sábanas. Levantándolas del suelo, le preguntó a Mikasa si quería que las llevara al lavadero, pero la chica se había sobresaltado. Y no era para menos. Las sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre.

Frunciendo el ceño, y volteándose hacia ella, Hange le preguntó "¿Estás en tu periodo?". Inmediatamente, Mikasa había cerrado fuertemente sus ojos, tomándose el rostro con sus manos. "Eso es privado" le había contestado, apretando los dientes, y respirando agitadamente. El corazón de Hange había comenzado a latir fuertemente. La reacción de la muchacha había sido sorpresiva, y había despertado sus sospechas.

"Mikasa" había dicho, en un tono suave, dejando las sábanas en el suelo, y acercándose a la chica, lentamente. "¿Levi te hizo algo?" preguntó, sintiendo como un profundo temor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. " _Lastimé a Mikasa_ ". Recordó las palabras del Capitán.

"Ese enano cobarde" dijo la chica, apretando sus puños. "¿Te lastimó?" preguntó Hange, arrepintiéndose de haberse metido donde nadie le había llamado. "Me dejó sola…" dijo Mikasa, sentándose pesadamente en la cama. _'¿Qué?'_ se preguntaba Hange. Si lo que pensaba era correcto, y Levi había lastimado a la chica, el problema era mucho más grave que el haberla dejado sola. _'Salvo que_ …'

"¿Tuvieron relaciones?" preguntó abiertamente. Se había cansado de dar rodeos, y era necesario aclarar el tema cuanto antes. Mikasa mantuvo la respiración por unos cuantos segundos, para luego suspirar, tomándose la cara con sus manos, sin responder. "Sé que es privado, pero necesito que me contestes. Necesito saber si fue consensual" había dicho Hange, tomando delicadamente uno de los hombros de la chica.

"¿Consensual?" preguntó Mikasa, en un murmullo, como intentando entender a que se refería. "No…" dijo, alarmando a Hange, haciéndole pensar mil cosas en milésimas de segundos. "No me violó, si eso es a lo que se refiere" dijo luego, calmándole. ' _Casi muero de un ataque al corazón. No puedo imaginarme al enanito lastimando a alguien de esa manera'_ pensó.

Ahora que podía respirar con tranquilidad, y sus alocados nervios se habían tranquilizado, podría aclarar las cosas. "Entonces sí lo hicieron" dijo, sintiendo la euforia invadir su ser, pero controlándose, para no asustar a la chica. ' _Así que Levi, no eras tan frígido después de todo'_ pensaba. Desde que lo conocía, el Capitán siempre había evitado todo tipo de conversaciones relacionadas al sexo. Nunca le había conocido pareja, y nunca había demostrado interés en nadie. ' _Hasta ahora'_.

Mikasa seguía sin contestar, pero no era necesario. Su silencio respondía por ella. Pero aun había un problema. Habían tenido relaciones, pero al parecer las cosas no habían salido del todo bien. Hange quería saberlo todo, necesitaba esa información, por lo que no dudó en seguir instigando a la pobre chica con sus preguntas, hasta que logró que, tímidamente, le contara lo que había ocurrido.

' _Entonces, según Mikasa, el muy cobarde no terminó con lo que había comenzado'_ pensaba Hange, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación del Capitán. Bueno, si había terminado, él solo, y se había marchado, dejando a la pobre chica impactada.

Le había preocupado su estado, por lo que iría a ver como estaba, ahora que todo estaba aclarado.

"Pequeño Levi" dijo canturreando, entrando en su habitación sin golpear. No lo vio, por lo que se acercó hacia la puerta interna, abriéndola también. Ahí estaba, metido en el tubo, lleno de agua, apoyando su cara en sus manos, que a su vez se apoyaban en sus rodillas, dobladas. Una tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara lo iluminaba, pero igualmente, podía ver que su cuerpo temblaba.

"¿Levi?" le dijo, al ver que no le gritaba, ni se quejaba, ni nada. Se acercó hacia él, tomándolo por uno de sus hombros. Estaba helado. Al igual que el agua. Se había metido en el tubo con agua fría.

"Vamos, tienes que salir" le dijo, intentando tomar uno de sus brazos. "Déjame solo" dijo él, con una voz muy grave, en un tono muy bajo. "Vas a enfermarte" le dijo Hange, sin lograr moverlo un centímetro. Temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente. Con una de sus manos tironeaba de sus negros cabellos, mientras que con la otra, sostenía una piedra.

'¿ _Qué hace con una piedra_?' pensaba Hange, mientras observaba su cuerpo, pálido por el frio, pero enrojecido en varias partes, como si se hubiese raspado. Raspado, con una piedra.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? El Capitán estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Todo concordaba. Lo venía observando hacia tiempo, y notaba que no se encontraba en un buen estado mental, y le preocupaba. "Levi, debes tranquilizarte" le dijo, buscando alguna toalla. Tenía que sacarlo del tubo, y ver cómo ayudarlo a superar el ataque.

"No puedo respirar" le había dicho, alarmándole, signo de que continuaba con el ataque de pánico.

"Sal del tubo, ya" le dijo entonces, en tono autoritativo, atrayendo sobre si la mirada del otro. Finalmente, había logrado sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Tironeando de su brazo, logró levantarlo, ayudándolo a salir del tubo. Se quedó unos segundos admirando el cuerpo del otro. Desde sus fuertes hombros, hacia sus pectorales, sus definidos abdominales y, finalmente, la oscura mata que llevaba a su intimidad. No todos los días se podía admirar de esa manera al 'hombre más fuerte de la humanidad'.

Toalla. Debía encontrar una toalla. Buscó en el cuartito, pero no encontró nada, por lo que fue hacia la cama y, tomando la frazada, se la colocó por encima al Capitán, frotándola por sus brazos, para que entrara en calor.

Lo tironeó del brazo, hasta dejarlo sentado sobre la cama. Se encontraba mirando hacia el piso, con sus hombros caídos. Nunca lo había visto tan… derrotado.

"Así que, tuvieron relaciones" dijo Hange, atrayendo su mirada. "Hm" fue lo que recibió como contestación. "¿Ella te lo dijo?" preguntó Levi, fijando sus ojos en el suelo, nuevamente. "Si. También me dijo de la escenita que armaste. Esa no es forma de tratar a una chica Levi" le dijo, reprochándole, provocando que el otro tapara su cara con la frazada que le cubría el cuerpo.

"La lastimé" dijo, en tono apagado. Hange se colocó en frente suyo, arrodillándose y tomando sus manos, a través de la frazada. "Te interesa, ¿no es cierto?" le dijo, acariciando sus negros cabellos. "Mucho" respondió, mirándole a los ojos. "¿Entonces por qué te comportaste como un idiota?" le preguntó. "¿Sabes? La lastimaste, pero no físicamente" siguió diciendo Hange, al ver que el otro sólo negaba con su cabeza. "Estaba sangrando" dijo, defendiéndose. "Pues claro, la mayoría de las chicas sangran en su primera vez".

Ante las palabras de Hange, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa. No porque la muchacha fuera virgen, eso lo esperaba, de alguna manera. Su propia reacción era lo que le había sorprendido. Había dejado de pensar, y todo se había salido de control.

Recordaba el momento, como si lo estuviera reviviendo. La había escuchado quejarse y se había paralizado. No quería lastimarla, y, al salirse de ella, para cambiar de posición, para que le fuera más placentero, había visto la sangre. Y había entrado en pánico. El caos se había desatado. Había asustado a la chica, lo había visto en su mirada, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Su propia mente le estaba jugando en contra. No podía controlar sus reacciones. Cada vez estaba más obsesivo, y eso lo asustaba, porque ya no solo era él quien resultaba afectado. Había dejado que esa chica penetrara sus murallas, y ahora se arrepentía, porque le había demostrado, y de la peor manera, que dentro no había nada, solo una persona rota, que solo tenía mierda para ofrecer.

Egoísta, cobarde. Que lo llamaran como quisieran, pero no arrastraría a nadie a su propia mugre. Aunque sabía que ahora, luego de haber recordado lo que era sentir nuevamente, tener que dejarla ir lo destrozaría aun mas.

Pero no estaba en condiciones para pelear. No cuando su peor enemigo era él mismo. Ya había dañado a Mikasa, no lo empeoraría. Se hundiría en su propia porquería, solo.

"Levi, ¿me estas escuchando?" escuchó decir a Hange. Al parecer no, no lo estaba haciendo. "¿Qué?" dijo, mirándole. "Necesitas ayuda. No estás bien" le dijo. "Y tu apestas. Deberías bañarte" le respondió, mientras se ponía de pie, buscando algo de ropa para ponerse.

Hange suspiró. Al parecer, Levi había vuelto a la normalidad, lo que significaba que ya no hablaría más, al menos no del tema. Se había encerrado en sí mismo.

Hange se fue, entonces, hacia su habitación, luego de desearle unas buenas noches. Le había quedado un sabor amargo en su boca. Si el pequeño Capitán no se dejaba ayudar, terminaría lastimando a los demás. Y le preocupaba, porque finalmente había encontrado a alguien que le interesaba. Pero si seguía así, la alejaría, irremediablemente.

Pues bien, de momento no podría hacer nada, pero si fuera necesario, intervendría. Si Levi no iba por su cuenta a hablar con la muchacha, para aclarar las cosas, lo obligaría, aunque tuviera que arrastrarlo. Sabía que Mikasa estaba dolida por lo que había pasado, pero si hablaban, las cosas podían solucionarse. Después de todo, Levi no lo había hecho a propósito. Mikasa lo entendería.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

Quiero agradecer a Nekari, Ariadna, rosahr, Akane ackerman y a DeirdreMonaghan por dejarme sus comentarios. Gracias por el ánimo!

* * *

 _Mit der Glut des Hasses schwenken wir die Schwerter_

Estaba completamente ofuscado. Molesto. Como si no fuera suficiente con la insistente gotita que quería escaparse por su nariz, también tenía que producir ese infernal sonidito cada vez que inspiraba. Sus nervios estaban por colapsar, pero no se dejaría superar por una estúpida gripe. Por eso trataba con todas sus fuerzas en concentrarse en otras cosas, como en el horrible escalofrío que recorría su espalda. Lo malo, era que eso también era resultado de la gripe. Resultado de su estupidez. ' _Que idiota'_ pensaba. Y se reprendía mentalmente, por su reacción.

No era la primera vez que pensara así. No. Cada vez era lo mismo. Humillación. Por no poder controlar sus propias reacciones. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, ya no podía controlarlo. Hange tenía razón, necesitaba ayuda.

Al menos ya no tenía fiebre. Haberse metido en agua helada no había sido su mejor decisión, pero en el momento era lo único que lo había calmado, si debía llamarlo de alguna manera. Ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias. "Tch"

Con paso lento, marchaba hacia la sala común. Ese día lo habían tenido libre, pero era la hora de la cena, y todos debían presentarse. No tenía apetito, pero intentaría comer algo igualmente. Con el ritmo de vida que llevaba, no podía permitirse saltarse las comidas, aunque no tuviera hambre.

Poco más de una semana había pasado desde su fatídico encuentro con Mikasa Ackerman, y durante ese tiempo había evitado todo tipo de confrontamiento con la muchacha. Sabía que debía hablar con ella, disculparse tal vez, aclarar las cosas, además de la insistencia de Hange de que lo hiciera.

' _Cuatro ojos metiche'_ pensaba, molesto. Pero sabía que tenía razón. Las cosas no podían quedar así.

Antes de llegar a la sala común, escuchó un gran alboroto, y ruido de sillas que golpeaban contra el piso. Se apresuró, y, al entrar, vio a los culpables. Un grupo de soldados rodeaba al trío, formado por Eren, Armin y Mikasa, que se enfrentaban a cuatro fulanos que ni ellos debían conocer los nombres.

"Eso no es cierto. Deja de decir mentiras. Esos libros están prohibidos" le gritaba uno de los fulanos a Armin. ' _Que extraño'_ pensaba Levi, mientras se abría paso entre los reclutas. Armin no parecía ser un busca pleitos, pero eso no importaba. Su objetivo era detener el alboroto.

Al acercarse un poco, pudo ver que el rubio muchachito estaba sangrando, con cara de asustado, mientras que Eren, parado delante suyo, como su escudo personal, tomaba del cuello de la camisa al soldado que aun les gritaba. Su mirada se cruzó con la del castaño, que estaba muy enojado, defendiendo a su amigo, y luego con la de Mikasa, que no intervenía activamente, pero observaba todo con mirada de pocos amigos, preparada para romper varios huesos si era necesario.

"¿Pelea de niños otra vez?" preguntó el Capitán, con voz tranquila, con su típica expresión de aburrimiento. Al escucharlo, todos los demás soldados se hicieron a un lado, dejando al descubierto a los causantes de la pelea.

Los ojos de Armin se abrieron aun más de lo que estaban, demostrando temor, mientras que Eren fruncía a más no poder su ceño, a la vez que soltaba al recluta que tenía tomado del cuello. Mikasa solo le dirigió una fría mirada, para rápidamente desviar sus ojos nuevamente hacia Eren.

"¿Y bien?" dijo, mirando uno por uno a los fulanos, quienes miraban a Armin muy ofendidos. Al ver que ninguno intentaba defenderse, molesto por sus comportamientos, les dijo "Pelea de niños, castigo de niños. A sus habitaciones. Ya. Sin comer" cruzándose de brazos. "Armin, que te revisen esa nariz" le dijo, mirándolo de reojo.

El rubio asintió con su cabeza, y los demás se marcharon, cada uno por su lado, refunfuñando por el castigo que les había dado. ' _Que pendejos'_ pensó, mirando a los demás reclutas, que se habían quedado paralizados, observando. "Ustedes sigan con lo suyo, si no quieren correr con la misma suerte" les dijo, caminando hacia su mesa habitual.

* * *

Había comido muy poco, y, al parecer, el sueño tampoco lo acompañaría esa noche. Necesitaba calmarse. Había sentido una inmensa ira surgir en su interior al ver a sus subordinados en ese estado. Eran solo unos niños, a su punto de vista, que habían tenido que adaptarse rápidamente a su nuevo modo de vida.

Si quería calmarse, tendría que estar solo, y conocía el lugar perfecto para ello. Su lugar favorito, ese lugar donde sabía que podría disfrutar en soledad, a lo alto del castillo, el lugar perfecto para observar las estrellas, y dejar su mente divagar, quizás en el pasado, quizás en el futuro.

Al llegar a su lugar, se sorprendió de encontrar un intruso. Se acercó lentamente, curioso, intentando descubrir quién era la persona que había descubierto y robado su lugar favorito.

El intruso no se movía, seguía en el mismo estado en que Levi le había encontrado, sentado, abrazando sus piernas. "Linda noche" dijo el Capitán, intentando sacar conversación. No se encontraba de humor para charlar, pero quizás, si lograba incomodar al intruso para que se marchara, lograría su objetivo de tener el lugar para sí mismo.

Al no recibir respuesta, intentó nuevamente. "Ese es un lugar peligroso para dormir" dijo, viendo que la otra persona estaba muy cerca del borde del pequeño paredón que daba hacia el vacío. "¿Desde cuándo se preocupa?" escuchó una voz conocida, reclamándole. "¿Ackerman?" preguntó entonces, sorprendido, acercándose a la chica, que debería estar en su habitación, cumpliendo su castigo. "¿Qué quiere?" dijo ella, en forma un poco brusca. Sabía que debía controlarse, después de todo, el hombre era su superior, pero estaba muy enojada con él, y no se molestaría con formalidades.

"Esa es una pregunta muy amplia" dijo él, sentándose a un poco más de un metro de donde Mikasa se encontraba, aun en la misma posición en que la había encontrado. Había entendido el sentido conque la chica le había preguntado, pero repentinamente le habían entrado ganas de hablar con ella, así que llevó a la conversación en otro sentido. "Querer… quiero muchas cosas. Que pueda conseguirlas es otro tema" había dicho, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el estrellado cielo. "¿Por ejemplo?" preguntó la muchacha, levantando un poco su cabeza, para mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

"Por ejemplo… quiero dormir, pero el insomnio no me deja. Quiero cambiar el pasado, pero no se puede" dijo, volteándose lentamente, colocando una de sus piernas sobre el paredón que les servía de asiento, para apoyar su mano sobre su rodilla, y luego su cara sobre ella. "Quiero poder ser libre…" dijo finalmente, pasando su mano por su negro cabello, mientras tragaba saliva con un poco de dificultad.

"Hoy está muy hablador" le dijo la chica, sin despegar su fría mirada de él. "Es una de mis mejores cualidades" le respondió, aunque la chica no entendió si el hombre hablaba en serio, o estaba intentando bromear con ella. Pues de momento, nada que el otro dijera o hiciera le causaría gracia. Quería estar sola. No estaba de ánimo, mucho menos para hablar con él.

"¿Cómo está Armin?" preguntó Levi, al ver que la chica no decía nada. No es que se caracterizara por ser habladora, pero le incomodaba el silencio entre ellos. "Pregúntele usted mismo" le respondió, secamente. Sabía que su relación con la chica no era la mejor. Sobre todo por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Y aunque estaba poniendo lo mejor de sí para intentar enmendar la situación, la muchacha no estaba cooperando.

"Además no hizo nada. Tendría que haber estado ahí antes para ayudarle" dijo, enojada. '¿ _Qué_?' se preguntó. ¿A qué se refería? Él mismo había acabado con la estúpida discusión. Lo que la chica decía no tenía sentido. "¿Ahí donde?" preguntó, levantando una ceja, sin entender. "Con sus subordinados. ¿Para qué es Capitán?" dijo la chica, cada vez mas enojada.

"Soy su Capitán, no su padre. Todos ustedes están en edad para cuidarse solos, y tomar sus propias decisiones" dijo, un poco molesto. No era la primera vez que la chica le reclamara por un asunto similar. Y le dolía recordar la vez anterior en que lo había hecho. "Pues podría serlo. Nuestro padre, quiero decir. Es un viejo" dijo Mikasa.

Pensar que por su edad, podría ser su padre, despertaba una horrible sensación en su interior. Era algo que no le había preocupado, hasta el momento, no hasta que la chica se lo había recriminado. Pero eso no era lo que peor le hacía sentir, sino la manera en que la muchacha le estaba hablando, con rencor, con rabia.

Respirando profundamente, y sintiendo como las palabras se trababan en su garganta, tomó fuerzas para finalmente preguntarle, sintiendo un peso terrible en su pecho. "¿Me odia, Ackerman?" dijo, temiendo la respuesta. Los segundos que tardó en contestarle le parecieron interminables. Su corazón latía desesperadamente, a la vez que se percataba nuevamente del sonidito que hacia su nariz al respirar.

"No" dijo finalmente la chica, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, que permanecían aun dobladas cerca de su cuerpo. "Pero estoy muy molesta con usted" le dijo, en un tono de voz muy bajo. "¿Y por qué es eso?" preguntó Levi. Se estaba cansando de las niñerías. La chica le interesaba, y mucho, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando. Que lo acusara y se enojara por cualquier estupidez le parecía una actitud chiquilina. _'Pues a joderse, por meterme con una pendeja_ ' pensaba, amargado.

"Pues porque usted se la da de fuerte, se cree que tiene el control de todo, pero no es más que un cobarde" dijo Mikasa, poniéndose de pie, enfrentando al hombre, que permanecía sentado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, al igual que el de ella. "¿Cobarde?" preguntó entonces Levi, en un tono frio, entrecerrando sus ojos, también poniéndose de pie.

"Si, cobarde" repitió la chica, cruzando sus brazos, irguiéndose en toda su altura, para mirar al hombre con desdén. Tomándola rápidamente de la bufanda, acercó su cara peligrosamente a la de la chica, hablando entre dientes. "No me jodas, pendeja" le dijo, enfurecido.

Reaccionando, muy molesta, tomó uno de los brazos del Capitán, y lo retorció con todas sus fuerzas, sacándole un sonido de dolor, logrando que soltara su bufanda, mientras él la empujaba con bastante fuerza con su otra mano. No se había dado cuenta, pero al empujar a la muchacha, lo había hecho apoyando su mano en uno de sus senos, enojando aun más a la chica.

"Eso me dolió" dijo Mikasa, acercándose en forma peligrosa al hombre, que ahora alzaba sus cejas y abría su boca, sin saber que decir. Había intentado retroceder, para alejarse de la furia de la muchacha, pero detrás suyo se encontraba el pequeño muro, haciendo que quedara sentado, viendo hacia arriba a la amenazadora chica, que lo miraba furiosa.

"Debería devolvértelo… en tus bolas" le dijo, fijando unos segundos su fría mirada en sus partes íntimas, para luego mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, a la vez que lo tomaba por el cuello de la camiseta blanca que llevaba. Las palabras de la muchacha le habían sorprendido, no solo por lo que había dicho, sino porque le había hablado irrespetuosamente. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

"Aunque dudo que las tengas. Bolas, quiero decir" le había dicho, mientras que con una de sus manos soltaba su agarre en su cuello, para pasar su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior del hombre, que la miraba sorprendido. Así que lo estaba llamando poco hombre. Ahora comenzaba a entender, en parte, el enfado de la muchacha.

Hange se lo había advertido. No se había comportado bien con ella, dejándola sola luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos, y no había encontrado el momento oportuno para aclarar las cosas con la muchacha. No era bueno para encontrar temas de conversación, mucho menos cuando eran temas privados. Pero el momento, al parecer, era ahora.

Era eso, o dejar que la chica lo aventara hacia el vacío. Lo había empujado, haciendo que quedara recostado de espaldas sobre el muro, que era bastante ancho, pero no demasiado, haciendo que su cabeza quedara colgando, sin apoyo. Giró sus ojos, mirando hacia la nada, observando lo que le esperaría si no lograba calmar a la chica, que no aflojaba su agarre. Sin duda, si lo arrojaba de esa altura, no la contaría.

"¿Tiene miedo?" le preguntó Mikasa, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Debía reconocer que la chica tenía coraje. La forma en que le hablaba y le trataba, o maltrataba, mejor dicho, sin importarle nada, le sorprendía. Y le excitaba. Había comenzado a respirar profundamente, tratando de calmarse, para que la chica no lo notara, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Se había removido encima suyo, y había notado el bulto que se había formado en su entrepierna, a través del fino pantalón negro que llevaba el hombre, y una sonrisa socarrona se había dibujado en los rosados labios de la muchacha.

Una extraña sensación recorría todo el cuerpo de la joven. Se sentía poderosa, teniendo al hombre en ese estado, y quería demostrarle que era fuerte, que podría controlarlo, y manejarlo a su antojo. Pero se sentía completamente atraída hacia él también. Ver la forma en que la miraba, mientras continuaba acariciando su labio con su pulgar, la manera en que respiraba, agitado, y el extraño brillo de sus ojos, a la luz de la luna. Le gustaba. Ese hombre le gustaba.

Introdujo su dedo en la boca del Capitán, que abrió tan grandes sus ojos de repente, demostrando su sorpresa, pero luego los cerró, al igual que sus labios, alrededor del apéndice que invadía su boca.

Tomó suavemente la mano de la chica, para comenzar cuidadosamente a besar sus dedos, lamerlos, mordisquearlos, mientras su mirada no se despegaba de la de ella, viendo como separaba sus labios, demostrando que lo que le estaba haciendo le gustaba. Estiró su mano hacia el cuello de la muchacha, atrayéndola hacia él, para comenzar a besarla, delicadamente.

Había perdido la conciencia del lugar donde se encontraba, que de un mal movimiento ambos podrían caer hacia el vacío, había olvidado la extraña sensación que había sentido en su lengua, al pasarla por los dedos de la chica, no le importaba si no se había lavado la mano en todo el día, no le importaba nada. Estaba tan excitado, tan compenetrado besándola, introduciendo su lengua en la cálida cavidad de la muchacha, que nada mas existía, solo ellos dos.

Le faltaba el aire. Se sentía sofocado. Había introducido su mano debajo de la camisa de la muchacha, haciéndola dar un saltito, por la diferencia de las temperaturas entre su mano y la piel de ella, que estaba tan caliente que parecía hervir.

' _Mierda_ ' pensaba. Necesitaba sentirla suya, ya. No creía poder resistir más, pero en su mente, como un murmullo, una insistente vocecilla, muy similar a la de Hange para su desmayo, le recordaba que se había comportado como idiota en su anterior encuentro, por lo que no quería precipitarse.

Suspirando entrecortadamente, tomó a la muchacha por sus hombros, para empujarla sin demasiada fuerza, para poder sentarse, y luego atraerla nuevamente hacia él, aun sentada encima suyo.

Acercó su rostro hacia el de ella, pasando sus labios, sin llegar a besarla, por su piel, sus orejas, su mandíbula, produciendo movimientos involuntarios en la muchacha, que, cada vez que se removía sobre él, presionaba su entrepierna, sacándole suaves quejidos y sonidos de placer, desesperándolo cada vez mas.

Las para nada tímidas manos de la muchacha habían comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo también. Primero sus brazos, luego sus hombros. Sentía su aliento en su cuello, su respiración en su cara, y lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Mikasa" había dicho, suavemente, a la vez que levantaba sus caderas, apretando su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha, que le había respondido con un "Si", para luego besarlo violentamente, mientras que intentaba desabrochar el pantalón del Capitán.

Al parecer, la chica había tomado el control. Y no le molestaba. La dejaría hacerle lo que quisiera. No solo porque le excitaba, sino porque se lo debía.

Sus miradas se habían encontrado. Las frías manos de la chica habían tomado su miembro, y había comenzado a moverlas, lentamente al principio, con un poco mas de velocidad luego. Sus ojos demostraban decisión, a la vez que podía leer en ellos un cierto desafío. ¿A qué? No lo sabía, pero no se preocuparía de momento.

Mikasa era bastante dominante, y lo estaba demostrando, al levantarse la falda que llevaba, y correr un poco su ropa interior para acercar su cadera hacia el miembro que aun sostenía entre sus manos.

"Espera" dijo Levi, alarmado, tomando una de las manos de la chica. "No puedes hacer eso, nos vamos a lastimar" dijo. Pues sabía que cuando comenzaran a moverse, el roce de la tela podría dañar sus partes íntimas. Tomándola por sus caderas, la ayudó a levantarse, para quitarse la ropa interior y rápidamente volver a subirse a las piernas del hombre, que la observaba embobado.

Tomando él el control por un momento, movió su mano hacia la entrepierna de la chica, sintiendo con sus dedos el calor que emanaba de ella. Cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a tocarla, suavemente, a la vez que besaba sus rosados labios y acariciaba lentamente el rostro de la muchacha que lo volvía loco. Quería cerciorarse que lo de la vez anterior no se repitiera. Quería que esté lista para recibirlo dentro de ella.

Cuando estuvo seguro que estaba lista, llevó su mano hacia su miembro, moviéndola de arriba a abajo varias veces, para luego atraer el cuerpo de la muchacha hacia él, para comenzar a entrar, lentamente, en ella.

La dejó nuevamente tomar el control. No se movería hasta que ella se sintiera a gusto, la dejaría llevar el ritmo, al menos al principio.

Mikasa, por su parte, se sentía flotar, una sensación parecida a cuando, con el equipo de maniobras, se dejaba caer, desde una gran altura, en caída libre.

Definitivamente, las cosas estaban marchando mucho mejor que la vez anterior. En primer lugar, su compañero parecía no estar nervioso, y, si lo estaba, no lo demostraba. Sus toques, sus movimientos, habían sido más certeros, sabiendo lo que quería, y había logrado llevarla a un estado de excitación tal, que no le alcanzaba con sentirlo cerca. Quería más. Quería… no sabía lo que quería.

Con su escasa, y pésima experiencia anterior, había pensado que nada de eso valía la pena el esfuerzo, que el sexo estaba sobrevalorado, y que no querría experimentarlo nuevamente. No si el resultado sería el mismo.

Pero algo había cambiado. El Capitán había cambiado. No sabía por qué, pero ahora era mucho más atento, más cuidadoso. Quizás se había dado cuenta que había actuado mal.

Con su respiración entrecortada, y su corazón latiendo a mil, se había percatado que el hombre debajo suyo permanecía estático, poniéndola un poco nerviosa. Había visto el arrepentimiento en la mirada del Capitán en su anterior encuentro, y pensar en que se estaba arrepintiendo nuevamente hacía que un terrible peso le invadiera el pecho.

Podía sentirlo dentro suyo, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, sus manos en su cintura, debajo de su camisa. Pero no se atrevía a mirarlo. No quería sentirse rechazada nuevamente. Toda su decisión y confianza habían desaparecido completamente, haciéndola sentirse desesperada. No. No permitiría que las cosas terminaran igual.

Respirando profundamente, movió su cadera hacia adelante, solo unos centímetros, experimentando, sintiendo como el miembro dentro suyo entraba un poco más, produciendo sonidos de placer en el Capitán.

"¿Está bien si me muevo así?" preguntó Mikasa, en un tono seductor, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente, hacia adelante y atrás, aun sin despegar su cuerpo del otro. "Haz lo que quieras" dijo el hombre, en un tono grave, un poco brusco. No había sido su intención, pero sus palabras no habían sonado bien a oídos de la muchacha.

"¿Entonces estaría bien si me marcho ahora, y lo dejo así?" dijo Mikasa, dejando de moverse, y tomando al Capitán por la mandíbula, con un poco de fuerza, levantando su cabeza, obligándolo a mirarla. "Lo siento" dijo él, y en sus ojos vio sinceridad. "Lo siento" le dijo nuevamente, mientras la besaba y comenzaba a mover sus caderas, produciendo un agradable roce donde sus cuerpos se encontraban unidos.

Sus palabras y su mirada la habían descolocado. Tomándolo de los cabellos, tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, para apartarlo de ella. Necesitaba respuestas. "¿Por qué se fue así? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" dijo la muchacha, en tono suplicante.

Levi dejó de moverse, para mirarla con una expresión de dolor. ¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Cómo decirle que cada día tenía que luchar contra su propia mente para mantenerse cuerdo? ¿Que en cualquier momento, ante una minúscula gota de sangre, una mancha, cualquier mugre, todo podría irse a la mierda? Sobre todo, ¿Cómo explicarle que tenía miedo? Miedo de sus propias reacciones, de lo que podía causar en otras personas, en ella.

Estaba consciente que no era una persona normal, que era un arma, y una muy peligrosa. Y que si perdía su mente, eso que lo hacía humano, realmente todo se iría a la mierda. ¿Cómo decirle todo eso, sin espantarla, sin apartarla?

"No quise… no quiero lastimarte" dijo, acariciando el rostro de la muchacha, en un gesto que encerraba demasiadas cosas en sí mismo. "No soy una damisela en peligro. Soy fuerte" dijo Mikasa, devolviéndole el gesto, comenzando a moverse nuevamente. Sentía un fuego terrible en su vientre, alimentado por el tremendo dolor que despertaba en su pecho el ver el sufrimiento en la mirada y gestos del Capitán.

No sabía qué era lo que había en su mente, pero se daba cuenta que cargaba con un terrible peso sobre sus hombros. " _Quiero poder ser libre_ …" recordaba sus palabras. No lo había notado en el momento, porque se encontraba molesta con él, pero esa frase encerraba tanto significado, tantas posibilidades.

Y comenzó a moverse él también, con un poco de fuerza ahora, despertando en ambos sonidos de placer, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, dejándose llevar, disfrutando cada uno del cuerpo del otro.

Sintió una de las manos del hombre acariciando su cintura, su vientre, sus senos, mientras que con la otra le quitaba, un poco brusco, la bufanda que Eren le había dado. ' _Eren_ ' pensó Mikasa, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Pero no era Eren quien se movía desesperado, quien besaba su cuello, quien la hacía gemir, quien alimentaba la hoguera que era su vientre, húmedo y abierto para darle paso al hombre que la estaba marcando como suya. Era Levi.

' _Levi_ ' su nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. ' _Levi. Levi. Levi'_ Era su Capitán, el enano, como tantas veces lo había llamado, quien compartía ese momento tan íntimo, tan placentero, tan… "¡Levi!" dijo de repente, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se contraía, a la vez que todo el calor que se había estado juntando en su vientre explotaba, y sus músculos se contraían alrededor del miembro que aun se movía, ahora con más desesperación, en su interior.

Con fuertes gemidos y quejidos, sintió como el hombre, no, Levi, porque ese era su nombre. Sintió como Levi temblaba y se retorcía debajo y dentro suyo, a la vez que la abrazaba fuertemente, y su cuerpo era invadido con una cálida y extraña sensación. "Ahh" escuchaba a Levi quejándose cerca de su oreja, mientras besaba su cuello descuidadamente, aun moviéndose, pero cada vez más lento, hasta quedarse completamente quieto.

Tardaron unos cuantos segundos, o minutos, no lo sabía con exactitud, en recuperar el ritmo de sus latidos y respiraciones. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Levi, finalmente, mientras recorría con su mano la espalda de Mikasa. "Si. Muy bien" respondió ella, arqueándose para que su cuerpo estuviera más cerca del Capitán. "En verdad, lo siento" le dijo, mientras acariciaba su cara, cariñosamente, para terminar besándola, y tocando con cuidado el seno que había empujado antes.

Tomando suavemente su cadera, le indicó que se levantara, lo cual la chica hizo, lentamente, sacando su miembro de su interior. Ambos acomodaron sus ropas, mirándose de reojo mientras lo hacían. A Mikasa le fascinaba ver el rostro de Levi, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y el brillo de sus ojos era magnético. Era completamente atrapante.

"Deberías limpiarte antes" le dijo, al ver como la chica comenzaba a colocarse su ropa interior, sin apartar de sus labios esa extraña sonrisa. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y se lo acercó a la muchacha, que lo miraba seria. "Tú también" le dijo ella, señalando con su cabeza hacia su entrepierna.

Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera, y su respiración se detuvo, al ver en su pantalón la evidencia de sus actos. Había comenzado a respirar con dificultad, disparando un alerta en su mente, sabiendo lo que venía. Necesitaba limpiarse. Ya. No se había percatado antes, pues sus pensamientos estaban en la chica que ahora tomaba su mano, atrayendo su mirada hacia ella, que al verlo cambiar de expresión tan repentinamente, se había asustado.

Sus labios habían comenzado a temblar, sin saber que decir, mientras que Mikasa lo observaba, viendo el pánico en su mirada. Se acercó hacia él, tomando su cabeza, hablándole al oído. "Entiendo" le dijo, mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba cariñosamente su cabello. Rodeando a la muchacha con sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, de repente, la desesperante necesidad de limpiarse, ya no era tan agobiante.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

Muchas gracias a ChixHi, Ariadna, Akane ackerman, Nekari y DeirdreMonaghan por dejarme sus comentarios, y a quienes marcaron la historia como favorita y follow. Me alegran el día!

Comentario: Debí ponerlo antes, pero se me pasó. Obviamente la historia corre en el universo canon de SNK, pero decidí no seguir el manga, para no spoilear y para que no se complique la trama. El tiempo en que transcurre es después de descubrir que Annie es la titán mujer, pero el tiempo exacto, pueden decidirlo ustedes, si así lo quieren. Espero que no sea confuso.

* * *

 _Ist das unser Schicksal oder unser Wille?_

"Mikasa". Nada. "¡Mikasa!" dijo nuevamente, mientras estiraba su mano para tomar el pan que la chica no había siquiera tocado. "¿Qué le pasa?" se escuchó una voz masculina. "Yo no haría eso Sasha" dijo otro de los soldados que compartía la mesa con la morocha. "Mikasa no va a comerlo" respondió una voz femenina.

"Hey Mikasa, Eren está llorando" dijo otra voz, la cual finalmente, pudo reconocer. Armin. Giró rápidamente su cabeza, mirando a su adorado familiar, observando atentamente su cara, preocupada, buscando cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudiera encontrar. Al no hallar nada, miró penetrantemente al rubio, que, achicándose de hombros, y con una voz un poco temerosa, le dijo "Al menos logré hacerte reaccionar".

Miró uno por uno a sus compañeros, percatándose que todos la miraban de la misma manera. "¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó, mirándolos desconfiada. "¿Qué te pasa a ti?" le preguntó Eren, un poco molesto. "Si. Anoche volviste tarde al dormitorio, y hoy estás en las nubes" acusó Sasha, mientras devoraba el pan que no le correspondía.

"Ah" dijo, haciendo que algunos de los que estaban en la mesa alzaran sus cejas, mientras que otros fruncían sus ceños, extrañados. Conocían a Mikasa, y sabían que no era muy comunicativa, pero esperaban otra respuesta, alguna espantosa mentira, cualquier cosa, antes que eso. "No es nada" dijo, acomodándose en su asiento, para luego mirar a Sasha, y decirle, en un tono muy frio "¿Estas comiendo mi pan?", comenzando un barullo, entre risas y acusaciones, entre los que estaban en la mesa.

Pero Mikasa no participaba. Su mirada se encontraba al otro lado de la sala común, observando detenidamente el pálido y ojeroso rostro del pequeño Capitán, que se encontraba cruzado de brazos, escuchando completamente aburrido la conversación entre Hange y Erwin, quien estaba sentado a su lado, haciéndolo parecer aun más pequeño.

Era su culpa. Que hubiera llegado tarde a su habitación, que estuviera distraída, era su culpa. Y lo miraba en completa concentración, intentando atraer su atención mentalmente, para demostrarle con sus fríos ojos, que estaba molesta con él. Pero no lo lograba. El otro no lo había notado.

Sus miradas no se habían cruzado ni una vez, no importaba la intensidad con que la chica le observara.

La noche anterior habían hablado. Habían compartido un momento íntimo bajo la luz de la luna, observando las estrellas. Y habían disfrutado. Habían unido sus cuerpos, apasionados, excitados.

Su propio cuerpo había sentido el placer, la sensibilidad, los delicados toques, la satisfacción de compartir con el otro un momento tan importante. Había alcanzado el clímax gritando su nombre. ' _Levi_ '.

El nombre del hombre que ahora fulminaba con la mirada. El nombre del hombre que despertaba dentro suyo sentimientos encontrados. El nombre del hombre que la había hecho sentir mujer. Y ahora no se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada. ' _Cobarde_ '.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba pensando que era un cobarde? O peor, diciéndoselo a la cara. No importaba, no quería perderse pensando en cosas que no eran provechosas.

La voz de Eren, llamándola, le había hecho volver a la realidad. Tendrían que ordenar y limpiar el lugar antes de ir al entrenamiento.

* * *

Sasha se había comido su pan, y las practicas habían sido bastante duras, por lo que sentía que había un agujero en su estomago. Tenía hambre. Y lo peor, era que no podría comer siquiera un bocado hasta que terminara con sus tareas en los establos.

Limpiar los desechos de los caballos no era la manera que había imaginado su vida en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Pero alguien debía cumplir con la tarea, y ese día le había tocado a ella. Al menos, esos animales le gustaban mucho, le parecían espectaculares. Hermosas y terribles bestias, a las cuales muchos de sus compañeros les debían sus vidas.

Por supuesto que su propio caballo era su favorito, pero había otros ejemplares que despertaban su admiración. Como el caballo blanco del Comandante Erwin. Era imponente, como su dueño.

"Bien, ahora el forraje" dijo en voz alta, acariciando el hocico del animal que tenía más cerca, que movió su cabeza, como en gesto de agradecimiento. "Eres muy simpático. ¿Quién es tu dueño?" le habló, inspeccionándolo, como si fuera a encontrar algún nombre en él.

"Hey, chiquillo, no te olvides de cambiarles el agua. Siempre hacen su trabajo para la mierda" escuchó a la entrada del establo, seguido de unos pasos firmes. "Si, Capitán" dijo la chica, volteándose, para saludar a su superior. Levi se paró en seco, al escuchar la voz de la chica. La miró de reojo, para luego continuar hasta donde se encontraba su caballo, casualmente, detrás de Mikasa. ' _Así que es el caballo del Capitán'_ pensó.

"¿Te trata bien?" dijo Levi, dándole algo de comer al caballo, para luego acariciar su cuello y sacar al animal de su parcela. "Si" respondió la chica, sin entender la pregunta, aun sin moverse. "Le hablo al caballo, Ackerman" dijo él, pasando seguido por el animal cerca de la muchacha, que lo miró, entrecerrando sus ojos. "Es tan agradable hablar con usted, Capitán" dijo la morocha, sarcásticamente.

"No se ofenda, mocosa. Mejor ayúdeme a preparar el caballo para salir" dijo, caminando aun, sin detenerse. "Sí, Señor" dijo Mikasa, siguiéndolo. "¿Sale en alguna misión?" preguntó al instante, de forma monótona. "No, solo voy a dar una recorrida" dijo el Capitán, tomando las riendas y monturas necesarias para equipar al animal. "¿Quiere acompañarme?" le dijo, mirándola nuevamente de reojo, analizando su reacción. "No" respondió Mikasa, apresuradamente. Levi alzó sus cejas, esperando, a ver si la chica ampliaba su respuesta.

"Tengo que terminar mi tarea" dijo finalmente Mikasa, mirando hacia los caballos. "Tch. Puedo ayudarle a terminar cuando volvamos" le respondió, terminando de colocar la montura. "Al parecer tiene mucho tiempo libre" dijo ella, mordaz. "Eso no es de su incumbencia. ¿Cuál es su caballo?" le preguntó Levi, yendo hacia los animales. "Por lo que veo, no piensa ayudarme a prepararlo" dijo, observándolos uno por uno, buscando el de la chica.

"Es éste" dijo Mikasa, acercándose a un hermoso ejemplar marrón, que relinchó, llamando su atención. Lo sacó, lo ensilló, y partieron hacia el campo.

Esperaba no meterse en problemas, si descubrían que se había marchado sin avisar, pero, al ir con el Capitán Levi, suponía que él respondería por ella.

* * *

Al principio, habían cabalgado a un ritmo bastante rápido, pero, al alejarse del castillo, habían aminorado la marcha, hasta tomar un paso lento, agradable para observar el paisaje. El día era hermoso, perfecto para dar un paseo. El sol brillaba y no se divisaba una sola nube en el cielo, completamente despejado.

Hacía tiempo que Mikasa no disfrutaba de un día agradable en la naturaleza. Le recordaba su niñez, cuando vivía en la cabaña. La tranquilidad, el poder sentir el viento removiendo sus cabellos. Hermosos recuerdos de su familia, compartiendo las tardes entre risas y el sonido propio de la naturaleza.

"Ahora podemos hablar tranquilos" dijo Levi, atrayendo su atención. Vio que la observaba abiertamente. Mikasa cabalgaba a su derecha, y le devolvía la mirada, con sus cejas un poco alzadas. "Estuve pensando, y quiero pedirle a Erwin que le permita formar parte de mi escuadrón" dijo él, sin dejar de observarla. "Pero debido a los hechos que ocurrieron… entre nosotros… quiero saber cuál es su opinión" finalizó, suspirando.

' _Eso no me lo esperaba'_ pensó Mikasa. No sabía cuál era la intención de Levi para llevarla con él, pero ciertamente, hubiese imaginado cualquier otra cosa, excepto eso.

Pensándolo fríamente, la propuesta del Capitán le parecía excelente. Formando parte del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, también conocido como Escuadrón Levi, significaba que podría estar la mayor parte del tiempo con Eren, y protegerlo libremente cuando salieran en las expediciones.

Pero también tenía sus contras. No sabía si podría trabajar bajo las órdenes directas de Levi. La mayor parte del tiempo se llevaban mal, y lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no ayudaba. Si, habían tenido relaciones, y lo habían pasado bien, en la segunda oportunidad, pero no habían hablado al respecto, no sabía qué era lo que el otro pretendía de ella, y mucho menos que era lo que ella misma esperaba de él.

Sabía que debía dar una respuesta. Levi la observaba, con una mirada extraña, expectante. "No se… si podría funcionar" dijo Mikasa, en un tono muy suave, dudosa. "Hm" dijo él, mirando al frente. "Creo que es una excelente oportunidad, pero no se… si pueda… trabajar con usted" le dijo la chica.

"Tiene razón, no sé que podría pasar. Pero piénselo" dijo él, deteniendo su caballo, para desmontar, y marchar hacia una gran roca que se hallaba cerca, apoyándose en ella. Mikasa lo imitó, acercándose a él, tomando su lugar cerca del Capitán.

"Antes de darle una respuesta, necesito saber qué es lo que quiere" dijo Mikasa, seriamente, sonando un poco ruda, aunque no fuera su intención. "¿A qué se refiere?" dijo Levi, mirando al cielo. Intuía por donde venía la pregunta, pero prefería las cosas claras. "¿Qué quiere de mi?" dijo Mikasa, parándose frente a él.

"¿Qué quiero…? No lo sé…" dijo, pensativo. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido entre ellos, y por dos veces que hubieran tenido sexo, no significaba que repentinamente se había enamorado de ella y quería pasar la vida a su lado. Reconocía que le interesaba, y mucho, pero no se atrevía a pensar más allá de eso. Sumado a que no tenía la menor idea que quería ella.

Estiró su mano, para tomar la de la muchacha, que lo miraba seriamente. "Definitivamente me atrae, pero…" se detuvo, mirando distraídamente la mano que había tomado. "¿Pero?" preguntó ella, acariciando suavemente el rostro del hombre en frente suyo. "Pero… no voy a perseguir una relación contigo Mikasa, no si tú no quieres hacerlo" dijo, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

La morocha había notado el cambio en la manera que Levi se dirigía hacia ella, ahora informalmente, y optó por imitarlo. "Deberíamos tomar las cosas con calma. Tampoco quiero una relación, pero… no lo sé…" dijo ella. No le salían las palabras, no sabía que decir.

Su mirada se posó en los labios del Capitán, y notó, con un poco de dolor en su pecho, la pequeña cicatriz que ella misma había causado en su labio inferior. Y se dio cuenta que no era la única. Ahora que lo veía bajo la luz del sol, notaba que el rostro del hombre se hallaba decorado por finas marcas, decoloraciones en su piel, que demostraban que en algún momento, esa pálida piel había sufrido mucho daño.

Los rumores corrían como agua, y había escuchado lo que se decía del Capitán, de su pasado como matón en los bajos de la Capital, pero no le importaba. Había cambiado, y eso era lo que contaba. Pero en su piel había quedado el rastro, el recorrido que había hecho en su vida, y eso no podría borrarlo.

No quería imaginarse lo que había sufrido, los incontables golpes y cortadas que el hombre había tenido que soportar. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Levi, para unir sus labios en un cálido beso, impulsada por el sentimiento de protección que había despertado en su pecho, al verlo, de alguna manera, vulnerable.

Por supuesto que esa no era una palabra que lo definiera, pero eso había sentido dentro de ella, al ver las casi imperceptibles marcas en su rostro.

"Deberíamos intentar… conocernos, y ver qué pasa" dijo Levi, separándose unos segundos, para luego besar nuevamente los rosados labios. "Me parece bien" dijo Mikasa, con su boca pegada a la del hombre, para continuar inmediatamente con el beso.

Eventualmente se detuvieron, sin alejar sus rostros, respirando agitadamente. Levi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, para a los pocos segundos, arrugando su nariz, apartar su cara. "Esa bufanda… deberías lavarla" dijo, corriendo su cabeza hacia atrás, a lo que Mikasa, con cara entre molesta por el comentario y divertida por lo que hacía, tomaba por los cabellos al Capitán y acercaba su cuerpo hacia él, enterrando el rostro de Levi en la bufanda, al parecer, maloliente.

"¡Oi!" le gritaba Levi, su voz apagada por la tela pegada a su cara, mientras intentaba apartarse con sus manos. Por su parte, Mikasa sonreía malévolamente. Le encantaba irritar, al de por sí, ya irritable Capitán. "¿Qué pasa, enano?" le dijo, solo para molestarlo. "Pendeja de mierda, te limpias los mocos en la bufanda y ahora haces que los respire. Qué asco" dijo, al fin logrando zafarse de la muchacha.

"Bien" dijo entonces Levi, respirando exageradamente, mientras le dirigía una mirada de supuesto enojo. "Bien, entonces…" dijo él. "Veremos qué pasa" dijo ella, terminando su frase, mirando fijamente al Capitán.

"Hay algo que quiero aclarar" dijo Levi, luego de sostenerle la mirada por unos segundos. "Hm" respondió ella, sin saber que esperar. "No soy muy bueno para darme cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás, así que…" dijo, mientras pasaba sus dedos entre los negros cabellos de la muchacha. "Quiero que seas sincera, y me digas las cosas claramente" siguió hablando. "Me doy cuenta que no despierto las mejores reacciones en ti, y…" no pudo seguir hablando, pues la chica había colocado sus dedos sobre sus labios, silenciándolo.

"Entiendo" dijo Mikasa, atrayéndolo para comenzar a besarlo nuevamente. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Y pensar que tiempo atrás pensara en seducirlo para alejarlo de Eren. Se sentía una niña tonta por sus pensamientos inmaduros, pero, gracias a sus tonterías, había logrado acercarse, aunque al principio sin intención, a este increíble hombre con el que compartía un tierno beso. Ya habría tiempo para volverse apasionados, y ver qué sucedería.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

Muchas gracias a DeirdreMonaghan, Akane ackerman, Ariadna, Nekari y a neah20 por dejarme sus comentarios! Y gracias por los follow y favs tambien!

Perdón por la tardanza :(

* * *

 _Wir werden kämpfen, bis dieser heiße Wind unsere Flügel nimmt_

"Oh, ohhhh Leviiiii, pequeño Leviiii, que alegríaaa" gritaba felizmente Hange, intentando abrazar a un reacio Levi, que, con su habitual expresión de desinterés, evitaba todo tipo de contacto. Tanto había insistido, que había terminado confirmándole que había quedado en una especie de relación con Mikasa.

"Grita más fuerte cuatro ojos, para que todos puedan escucharte" dijo él, sentándose en su lugar habitual, para servirse una taza de té. "No te preocupes, todos están durmiendo" le respondió Hange, sentándose a su lado. "Con los gritos que pegas, no lo creo" le dijo Levi, dando luego un sorbo de su bebida favorita.

"¿Por qué eres tan cuidadoso? Todos estarían felices por ti" Dijo Hange, repentinamente. No entendía por qué seguían encontrándose en secreto. El que Mikasa hubiera aceptado algún tipo de relación con el pequeño Capitán significaba que le importaba y que aceptaba las consecuencias. Levi atraía demasiado la atención, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que alguien notara que algo ocurría entre ellos.

"Puede traernos problemas" dijo él, sin despegar su mirada de la mesa. Y era cierto. Sobre todo a él. La diferencia de edad, rangos, la edad de Mikasa, era lo que estaba seguro sería lo primero que argumentaría cualquiera en su sano juicio.

"Erwin está planeando una expedición al exterior" dijo Hange, seriamente, cambiando repentinamente de tema. La noticia había sorprendido al Capitán. Si bien estaba al tanto de los movimientos de la Legión, no participaba de las reuniones de tácticas ni de planeación, por lo que generalmente se enteraba de los nuevos planes al leer los informes, o por boca de Erwin, o de Hange, como en este caso.

Si bien esas expediciones eran el principal fin de la Legión, no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso, porque sabía lo que venía con ellas… muerte.

"Bien" dijo, un poco brusco, levantándose. Esa noche había quedado con Mikasa para encontrarse en su habitación, y, con la noticia que había recibido, necesitaba más que nunca los brazos de la muchacha.

"¿No te enseñaron a saludar? Eres muy poco cortés…" dijo Hange, en falso reproche, al ver que Levi se iba del lugar, sin decir nada. "No me jodas cuatro ojos" le respondió, sin dejar de caminar. Hange sonrió. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba. Lo conocía muy bien, y le encantaba molestarlo.

* * *

"Oi, Eren" llamó, no muy amablemente, al joven que se encontraba acostado en su cama, dentro del calabozo. Un poco soñoliento, con la mirada cansada, Eren se sentó, mirando sorprendido al Capitán. "¿Capitán Levi?" dijo, mirando rápidamente en todas direcciones, asegurándose que todo se encontrara en orden, y limpio. Se sentía demasiado agotado como para ser el receptor de la ira del hombre si el lugar no se adecuaba a sus estándares de limpieza.

"Mañana Hange quiere intentar unos nuevos experimentos" dijo Levi, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Eren, por su parte, se notaba nervioso. Su cara se encontraba sudorosa, y su mirada no se cruzaba con la suya, sino que miraba insistentemente a sus propias manos, que apretaban fuertemente la frazada que le cubría.

"Eren" le habló, nuevamente, para atraer su atención. El chico lo miró, asustado. Sabía que podía ser intimidante, y que no se encontraba de buen humor, pero no quería mezclar las cosas. El mocoso no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba. "Escucha…" comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo, notando que su pose no ayudaba.

Descruzó sus brazos, y se acercó hacia el calabozo, tomando los barrotes con sus manos. "No te ves bien. Si quieres puedo decirle a Hange que no joda" le dijo, suavizando un poco su penetrante mirada. "¡No! ¡Estoy bien Capitán Levi!" dijo Eren, casi gritando. Ese mocoso era demasiado entusiasta, y siempre quería complacerlo.

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó Levi, incrédulo, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado. "¡Si Señor! Puedo hacerlo" dijo el muchacho, abriendo demasiado sus ojos, recordándole no solo la primera vez que habían hablado, antes del juicio, sino también, inevitablemente, a la sobreprotectora morocha que lo estaría esperando. ' _Familia_ '. Ciertamente el lazo que la unía con el castaño era muy fuerte.

"Será mejor que descanses, entonces" le dijo Levi, sin dejar de pensar en la chica, queriendo ir rápidamente a su encuentro. "Claro" dijo el joven, cabizbajo. ¿Era decepción lo que veía en su mirada?

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó el Capitán, un poco molesto. Realmente quería ir con Mikasa, y justo esa noche, a Eren se le había dado por hablar. "No, no es nada, Señor" dijo el chico, aun sin mirarlo. Levi inspiró profundamente. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido bajar hasta los calabozos?

"Duérmete de una vez" le dijo, para darse vuelta y caminar hacia las escaleras. "Buenas noches Capitán Levi" escuchó a sus espaldas la voz apagada del chico. "Buenas noches, Eren" le respondió.

A decir verdad, el mocoso le preocupaba, y mucho. Pero esa no era una buena oportunidad para intentar hacer que el chico se abriera con él y le dijera que era lo que le preocupaba. Se encontraba demasiado irritado, y sabía que podía estallar en cualquier momento, y no quería hacerlo con Eren. Ya tendría otra oportunidad.

Ahora solo quería llegar a su habitación y sentir las manos de Mikasa en su piel, en su cuello, en su cabello. La chica aprendía rápido, y había notado con facilidad que le gustaba mucho cuando ella acariciaba su cabeza, con sus dedos enredados en su fino cabello negro.

Y él no se quedaba atrás. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, había aprendido a conocer el cuerpo de la morocha. Sabía donde tocar, y donde no. Donde acariciar, donde besar, donde morder, aunque fuera un poco reacia a lo último. Había sido muy clara desde el principio. No quería marcas. Y él había estado de acuerdo, pues tampoco las quería sobre él.

Pensar en lo que le haría a ese hermoso cuerpo hacía su sangre hervir. Se apresuraba para llegar rápidamente a su habitación. Sería la primera vez que se encontraran allí. Siempre lo hacían en lugares alejados, donde podrían tener privacidad. No es que en su cuarto no la tuvieran, pero deberían ser muy cuidadosos, ya que las habitaciones de Hange y Erwin estaban cerca, y podrían escucharlo todo.

Finalmente, al encontrarse con su propia puerta, se sintió un poco aliviado. Giró el picaporte, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y entró lentamente. La chica se encontraba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana al cielo estrellado. No se volteó al escucharlo entrar, solo lo esperó, sin apartar su mirada del cielo nocturno.

El lugar se encontraba poco iluminado, por unos candelabros que había sobre el escritorio. La imagen que encontró al mirarla directamente, aun inmóvil, le erizó todos los cabellos del cuerpo. La hermosa silueta, el firme cuerpo de la chica, que se hallaba en su habitación, esperándolo solo a él.

Se sacó las botas, las acomodó junto a la puerta, y rápidamente comenzó a desabrochar las hebillas de los cinturones. Cuando terminó, se quitó los arneses y los acomodó en su lugar, cuidadosamente.

Mientras tanto, Mikasa seguía observando el cielo, sin molestarse por lo que pasaba a sus espaldas. De repente, sintió el cuerpo de Levi apoyándose contra el suyo, cuidadosamente, abrazándola por detrás. No lo había escuchado cuando había llegado hasta ella. Dejó salir un suave suspiro, a la vez que inclinaba un poco su cabeza, al sentir la fría nariz del hombre en su cuello.

"Llegas tarde" le dijo, fingiendo estar molesta. Lo cierto es que estaba conteniendo la risa, porque no dejaba de imaginarse al Capitán parado de puntillas, para alcanzar su cuello. "Hm. Estaba con Eren" le dijo, besando su cuello. "¿Eren? ¿Está bien?" dijo Mikasa, volteándose, apartándolo con sus brazos. "Hm" le respondió, tomando la mano de la chica que se encontraba en su hombro, para darle un pequeño beso.

Si debía ser sincero, no le molestaba que la morocha fuera tan sobreprotectora con el chico, de algún modo, hasta lo comprendía. Pero no podía evitar esa punzada que sentía en su pecho cada vez que el nombre del castaño salía de esos rosados labios, en ese tono tan preocupado.

Acercó nuevamente su rostro al cuello de la chica, intentando distraerse de los pensamientos que querían invadirlo. No dejaría que nada arruinara su noche. Hacía días que no se encontraban, y la necesitaba.

"Tu bufanda… huele bien" le dijo, enterrando su nariz en ella. "Por supuesto" dijo Mikasa, apartándolo, irritada. "Cierto enano gruñón me dijo que si no la lavaba no se acercaría a menos de un metro de distancia" terminó, mirándolo fijamente. ¿Eso era un reproche? Por supuesto que sí.

Había descubierto que la chica hacía hasta lo imposible para irritarlo, y que lo hacía con gusto. Pues bien, él le respondía con la misma gentileza. Y le resultaba divertido. Había aprovechado la distancia para quitarse el cravat y desabrochar los botones de su camisa, dándole la espalda.

"Maldito" le dijo la muchacha, en un tono grave, completamente frio, al ver que sus hombros se movían, como si temblara. "¿Te estás riendo?" le dijo, acusándolo. Le molestaba sobremanera su risa silenciosa.

Se le acercó sigilosamente, como predadora, tirándolo bruscamente sobre la cama. Sorprendido, Levi giró rápidamente, para quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y vio, para su alivio, que la chica no estaba realmente molesta, pero que había logrado su objetivo.

No habían pasado dos segundos, que la muchacha se encontraba encima suyo, besándolo apasionadamente. No había tenido tiempo de sacarse la camisa, que se encontraba desabrochada, pero aun las mangas estaban en sus brazos. Las manos de la chica luchaban con la prenda, intentando sacársela, pero estaba usando demasiada fuerza.

"Vas a romperla" le dijo él, entre besos, moviendo sus brazos para deshacerse de la camisa, pero sin poder lograrlo, por la manera en que la chica apretaba su cuerpo contra el colchón.

La noche estaba bastante fría, por lo que cada vez que las manos de Mikasa rozaban su piel, sus músculos se contraían por la diferencia de temperatura. "Tienes las manos heladas" le dijo. "Yo no me quejé de tu nariz" le respondió ella, refiriéndose a momentos antes, cuando él había entrado a la habitación.

"Tch" se quejó, intentando sentarse. "Quédate quieto" le dijo ella, seriamente. No sabía que pretendía, pero al sentir los dedos de la muchacha enredándose en su cabello, se dejó hacer, completamente rendido ante ella.

"Voltéate" le dijo, en el mismo tono. Mikasa podía ser muy dominante cuando se lo proponía. Al ver la vacilación en los azules ojos del hombre le preguntó, con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios. "¿Tienes miedo?"

Levi arrugó su nariz con desdén, para inseguro, voltearse lentamente, no sin antes quejarse. "Tch, que pendeja de mierda", para recibir como pago un golpe en la cabeza.

"Apaga las velas" dijo Levi, acomodándose boca abajo sobre la cama. "No" le respondió Mikasa, por lo que la miró de reojo, sorprendido, girándose un poco. "Quiero verte" le dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente, acariciándolo suavemente.

"Ya me has visto… muchas veces" le dijo él, inseguro. "Quiero verte nuevamente" le respondió Mikasa, a la vez que empujaba su espalda, para que se recostara finalmente sobre la cama. Le revolvió juguetonamente los cabellos, para luego tomar la camisa, desde sus hombros, y tirar de ella, obligándolo a colocar sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

"Oi, ¿Qué estás planeando?" le dijo, curioso, al sentir que, con su propia camisa, le ataba las manos. "Sh, es mi turno" le dijo ella, sin darle más explicaciónes. Levantándose rápidamente, tomó el cravat del lugar donde antes Levi lo había dejado, para luego acercarse nuevamente al hombre, y cubrirle los ojos con su propia prenda.

"Oi, Mikasa" le dijo, al sentir las manos de la muchacha colarse bajo su cuerpo, y comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón. "¿No iras a hacerle algo a mi culo, no?" le preguntó, temeroso, al notar que tironeaba de su ropa, para dejarlo finalmente desnudo. '¿ _Por qué le haría algo a su culo_?' pensó Mikasa, confundida. "Eres muy extraño, ¿lo sabes?" le dijo.

Satisfecha con su obra, lo volteó, un poco brusca, para dejarlo completamente expuesto, de espaldas sobre la cama. "Ah, mis hombros" se quejó, haciendo una mueca de dolor. ' _Vaya, que sexy_ ' pensó Mikasa, mientras sonreía complacida, sin prestar atención a sus quejas. Era cierto que lo había visto desnudo muchas veces, pero nunca se había atrevido a observarlo abiertamente, completamente a su merced.

El uniforme de la milicia sí que ocultaba bien ese espectacular cuerpo. Y pensar que antes lo consideraba patético y sin atractivo. Que equivocada que estaba. Pero era cierto, en su momento no lo consideraba atractivo, pero con el tiempo había comenzado a mirarlo de otra manera. Hasta el momento actual, que de solo mirarlo, sentía su bajo vientre arder.

Se sentía extraña, solo observándolo, sin decir o hacer nada. Pero él tampoco decía nada, y era extraño que no se quejara, o la llamara de alguna manera extraña. El maldito sabía que lo estaba mirando embobada, y seguramente lo estaba disfrutando.

"Levi" dijo su nombre en tono meloso, a lo que él respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza, extrañamente callado. Su miembro se encontraba a mitad de camino de su erección, y Mikasa aun ni lo había tocado. Respiraba un poco agitado, y se notaba que estaba incómodo en esa posición. Quizás los hombros realmente le dolían, con las manos atadas debajo de su espalda.

Lo vio tragar saliva con dificultad, expectante. "¿Tienes miedo?" le preguntó, en el mismo tono. "¡Que no, mierda!" dijo, enojado, mostrándole los dientes. Bien, estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Si bien quería molestarlo un poco, no quería llevarlo al límite.

Se colocó a su lado, para comenzar a trazar delicadamente con sus dedos las facciones del pequeño hombre, que permanecía quieto y callado. Desde que se había percatado de sus ataques de pánico, había sentido en su interior una terrible necesidad de protegerlo, de aislarlo de todo lo que le causara algún mal, al igual que con Eren.

Al no saber cómo aproximarse a él para hablar del tema, por temor a su reacción, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hablar con Hange, que le había contado que Levi cada vez estaba peor. Mikasa se había sorprendido al escuchar el estado en que se encontraba el Capitán. Como todos en la Legión, sabía lo insoportable que era con la limpieza, pero el llegar al punto de tener ataques de pánico era otra cosa. Era un asunto serio.

Al haber vivido con el padre de Eren, que era un médico, por un tiempo, había escuchado del tema. No era una experta, pero conocía lo básico. Sabía que si el hombre quería mejorar, no podría hacerlo solo, no con su propia mente como su enemigo. Necesitaría ayuda de quienes le rodeaban, y ella quería ser quien estuviera ahí para él.

De momento se conformaba con ocuparse de su cuerpo. Su mente llevaría más tiempo.

Acercó su rostro al de Levi, rozando sus labios sin llegar a besarlo. Cuando él intentó acercarse, ella corrió lentamente su cara, no dejándolo hacer contacto, logrando robarle un suspiro. Recorrió con sus labios la suave piel del hombre que se encontraba completamente a su disposición.

Acarició suavemente la tela que cubría los ojos del Capitán, para lentamente mover su mano hasta la nariz del hombre y taparla, a la vez que atacaba sus labios. Lo besó apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua, mordiendo sus labios, cubriendo completamente con su boca la cavidad del otro.

Se separó unos pocos centímetros cuando sintió que el hombre debajo suyo se removía, quejándose, seguramente por falta de aire. Lo sintió dar grandes bocanadas de aire, sintiéndose un poco mal, pensando que quizás se había extralimitado. Tal vez su juego fuera un poco peligroso, pero tenía un fin, y lo alcanzaría como fuera.

Necesitaba ganarse la confianza de Levi, y luego de mucho pensar, había llegado a la conclusión que esa era la mejor manera, ya que a la vez ambos podrían disfrutar. Solo debía ser cuidadosa.

Se sentía bien tenerlo de esa manera. Solo lamentaba el no poder ver sus ojos, pero observar cómo se tensaba su cuerpo con cada toque, como se movía su garganta al tragar, los suspiros que salían de los labios entreabiertos y la forma en que los humedecía le compensaban.

Aun se encontraba vestida. No lo había notado, al estar ocupada en el cuerpo del Capitán. Rápidamente se quitó toda su ropa, pues no tenía sentido que permaneciera de esa manera, ya que el otro se encontraba con los ojos vendados.

Trepó entonces, completamente desnuda, sobre la cama, colocándose sobre el cuerpo de Levi, sentándose sobre sus piernas. En esa posición, tenía muy cerca el miembro del hombre, que aun no se encontraba completamente erecto. ¿Estaría asustado? Era una posibilidad.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó, preocupada. La idea de lo que hacía era que disfrutaran ambos, pero se notaba que él no se encontraba totalmente relajado. "Hm" le respondió, asintiendo a la vez con su cabeza, pero notó que el cuerpo debajo suyo se tensaba.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Mikasa, acariciando su rostro cariñosamente. "Hm" dijo él, nuevamente. "Solo… mis hombros…" dijo, removiendo un poco su cuerpo. "¿Te duelen?" le preguntó ella, acariciando el área afectada. "Un poco" le respondió el hombre. "Bien. Voy a soltar tus manos, solo si me prometes que te quedarás quieto" dijo ella, en un tono amenazante.

"Tch" recibió como respuesta, a la vez que lo levantaba hasta sentarlo, intentando alcanzar la prenda que mantenía sus manos cautivas. "Quiero sentirte Mikasa" le dijo él, con una voz grave. En la posición que se encontraban, sus entrepiernas casi se tocaban. Podían sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del otro, excitándolos cada vez más.

Levi, aprovechando la cercanía del cuerpo de la chica, comenzó a besar el cuello de la morocha, que al sentir el contacto de los labios del hombre sobre su piel, lo empujó nuevamente sobre la cama, frunciendo su ceño. "Eres un tramposo" le dijo. "No desataré tus manos, porque te has portado mal"

"Tch" se quejó, seguido de una rápida inspiración a través de su boca, al sentir las manos de la chica en su miembro. "Ngh, ¿Qué mierda haces?" le dijo, al sentir como el cálido aliento de Mikasa cerca de la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. "No voy a chupártela" le respondió ella, monótonamente, mientras comenzaba a mover sus manos de arriba hacia abajo. Sabía que no le gustaba, y no haría algo que el otro no quisiera.

Algún día lograría convencerlo. No lo obligaría, pero era algo que le gustaría probar. Ya tendrían tiempo para ello. Las cosas estaban funcionando bastante bien, hasta el momento. No había razón para que pensara que lo que compartían fuera a acabarse, al menos no en un largo tiempo.

Siguió moviendo una de sus manos, mientras con la otra comenzó a recorrer el resto del increíble cuerpo del hombre debajo suyo. Se detuvo largo tiempo acariciando sus abdominales, acercando sus labios, besando casi imperceptiblemente esa piel, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse bajo su sutil toque.

"Ah, no tan rápido" le dijo Levi, un poco agitado. "¿Quieres que te amordace también?" le dijo Mikasa, en tono de advertencia, a lo que él negó varias veces con la cabeza, no queriendo emitir otra palabra. "Me parece bien. Sería una pena no escuchar esos sensuales sonidos que salen de tu boca" dijo Mikasa, suavemente.

Al mirar el rostro del Capitán, notó que su frente estaba completamente sudorosa, y que respiraba por la boca, emitiendo quejidos entrecortados, causando una placentera sensación en su vientre. Apretó con un poco de fuerza el miembro en su mano, haciendo que Levi se mordiera el labio, para luego tragar con dificultad, a la vez que involuntariamente movía sus caderas hacia arriba.

Finalmente estaba listo. Sentía en su mano la palpitación del ahora completamente erecto miembro, que tantas veces había estado dentro de ella, y que ahora desesperaba por sentir nuevamente.

Sentía que su cuerpo ardía, y no esperaría más para unirlo al de su Capitán, su compañero, su hombre. Sentía en su pecho un terrible peso, que la ahogaba. Los sentimientos que ese hombre despertaba en ella la asustaban, pero se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a pensar en ello en ese momento. Lo necesitaba dentro. Ya.

Acercó su rostro para besarlo delicadamente, para retirarse rápidamente y colocar su cuerpo en posición. Su propio corazón latía fuertemente. Sentía un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda, al imaginar lo que vendría. ' _Mierda_ ' pensaba Mikasa. Necesitaba a ese hombre.

Tomó el miembro entre sus manos, para comenzar a rozarlo contra su entrepierna, entre sus pliegues, sobre la mata que cubría su intimidad. "Ohhh" escuchaba que Levi dejaba escapar, un sonido gutural que hacía que su cuerpo temblara de la excitación. Ya no lo torturaría más. Ya no se torturaría más.

Mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior, introdujo rápidamente el erecto miembro dentro de ella, emitiendo un lastimero sonidito, no de dolor, sino de inmenso placer y contentamiento, al unir finalmente sus cuerpos.

"Ahhh" sentía al otro exclamar. Se movía rápidamente. No sabía cuánto aguantaría. Ambos gemían al ritmo de los movimientos de Mikasa. "Mis brazos… por favor" suplicó Levi, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Sin dejar de moverse sobre él, le ayudó a sentarse, para desatar sus manos.

"Mmm" gimoteó, tanto por el placer en su cuerpo como por el alivio en sus hombros. Sentía sus brazos un poco adormecidos, por haber estado tanto tiempo en esa posición tan incómoda. Sin saber qué hacer con ellos, los apoyó a los lados de su cuerpo, sobre la cama.

Notándolo, Mikasa recorrió delicadamente los fuertes brazos, hasta tomar cuidadosamente los dedos del Capitán, atrayéndolos hacia su cuerpo. "Solo te permito que me toques aquí…" le dijo ella, colocando una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos "Y aquí…" colocando la otra en su cintura.

Las manos de Levi estaban tan calientes, al contrario que las suyas. Su toque se sentía exquisito. Despertaba sensaciones indescriptibles en todo su ser. No se arrepentiría de haberlo atado, porque era parte de su juego, pero reconocía que había extrañado esas manos sobre su cuerpo.

"Ve… arriba" dijo Mikasa, sin dejar de moverse. "¿Ah?" preguntó él, sin entender. "Tu… arriba" dijo ella, casi sin aliento. Estaba muy agitada, y se estaba cansando un poco, por la posición.

De un solo movimiento, y sin salir de ella, Levi se había colocado encima de Mikasa, estampando sus caderas fuertemente contra las de la chica, mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, completamente perdido en las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

"Ahhh… Levi" gemía ella, sintiendo una dulce sensación comenzar a formarse en su vientre. Los movimientos desesperados del hombre que la llenaba completamente la estaban llevando al más puro placer, a rendirse a los estremecimientos que el otro provocaba en ella, tensando todo su cuerpo, al notar que peligrosamente se acercaba al fin.

"Ngh, shh" le dijo Levi, muy cerca de su oído. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba emitiendo gemidos desesperados. Había perdido noción del tiempo, y había olvidado que se encontraban en la habitación del Capitán, y que podrían ser escuchados.

Al sentir los apresurados dedos del hombre entre sus pliegues, supo que el otro también estaba cerca. "Mmm, si" dijo, demostrando que lo que hacía le agradaba. Una corriente eléctrica invadió su cuerpo, al sentir que toda la tensión que se había estado formando fue liberada repentinamente, hundiendo su cara, especialmente su boca, en el hombro de Levi para no gritar.

"Ngh, Mikasa" se quejó él, intentando controlar su voz, al sentir los músculos de la chica contraerse fuertemente alrededor de su miembro, estimulándolo, haciéndolo estallar entre placer y descontrolados movimientos, temblando por el éxtasis.

* * *

"No me aplastes" dijo Mikasa, ya casi repuesta, empujando a Levi por sus hombros. "Mmm" respondió él, saliéndose de ella y recostándose a su lado, colocando un brazo sobre su sudorosa frente. Se había sentido increíble. Al estar privado de su vista, había logrado concentrarse en sentir, y había sido espectacular.

"¿Puedo sacarme esto?" dijo, tocando su cravat, aun amarrado sobre sus ojos. "Claro" dijo Mikasa, mirando al techo. Se lo quitó, sin molestarse en desanudarlo. Luego lo haría. Igualmente, tendría que lavarlo, pues estaba empapado en su sudor.

Apoyándose sobre su codo, observó a la chica, que le devolvía una seria y penetrante mirada, confundiéndolo un poco. Alzó sus cejas, cuestionándole con sus gestos. En respuesta, ella solo alzó su mano, atrayendo su cabeza hacia ella, para besarlo por unos segundos, y luego empujarlo, hasta dejarlo de espaldas.

Se irguió sobre él, apoyándose sobre su codo. Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, al ver la cara de Mikasa acercándose peligrosamente, inexpresiva, hacia sus ojos. Los cerró fuertemente, como una medida de protección. No sabía qué era lo que ella pensaba, pero seguramente no era nada bueno.

Al ver su reacción, la chica dejó salir una pequeña risita burlona, pero no se detuvo. Acercó sus labios hacia la frente de Levi, depositando un ruidoso beso, para luego dirigirse hacia sus ojos, besándolos cuidadosamente, para luego pasar su dedo pulgar, delicadamente, por las abundantes pestañas.

"¿Qué tienes con mis ojos?" le preguntó él, extrañado. "Me gustan" respondió ella, simplemente. "¿Ah?" dijo el Capitán, incrédulo. Varias veces había escuchado gente hablando de ellos. " _Extraños_ " era la definición que mas escuchaba.

Pues a él le parecían normales. Después de todo, llevaba toda su vida observándose en los espejos. Eran sus ojos, y estaba acostumbrado. Pero… "Son bonitos" dijo ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Aunque siempre lucen tan… cansados" dijo, acariciando suavemente la delicada piel, oscurecida por el cansancio y los años.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a sentir todos los días esas suaves manos sobre su piel, a ver esos hermosos y oscuros orbes observarlo como lo hacían en ese momento.

"Tengo frio" dijo repentinamente la chica, mirando hacia los costados, en busca de algo para taparse. Con sus hombros aun adoloridos, se levantó, emitiendo un pequeño quejido. Tomó las frazadas que se habían resbalado de la cama durante sus actos, frunciendo un poco su nariz y su ceño, al notar que habían tocado el piso.

"Levi, ven rápido" le dijo Mikasa, atrayendo su atención. "Tch, que mandona" se quejó, acostándose a su lado, colocando las frazadas sobre ambos. "¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?" dijo ella, girando un poco su cabeza, para observarlo, haciendo una extraña mueca al percatarse que Levi se encontraba tapado hasta la nariz, mirándola de reojo.

Verlo de esa manera le causó mucha gracia, por lo que le sonrió. "Si quieres" le respondió, sin dejar de observarla, sospechosamente. Entonces ella acarició su rostro, acercó sus labios para besar su fría nariz, y acomodó finalmente su cabeza en la almohada, volteándose, para colocarse de costado dándole la espalda.

"Abrázame" fue la última palabra que escuchó esa noche, saliendo de los rosados y preciosos labios de la morocha que se estaba apoderando de su corazón. Esa era una orden que gustoso acataría todos los días que le quedaran de vida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

Quiero agradecer a Ariadna, neah20, Akane ackerman, Nekari y a rosahr por dejarme sus comentarios y por el ánimo que me dan! Gracias también por los favs y los follow!

* * *

 _Ich tue nichts in den Baukasten_

"¿Ya te dije que eres extraño?" dijo en un susurro, con un ojo entreabierto. Aun era de noche, pero la habitación estaba levemente iluminada por una pequeña vela ubicada sobre el escritorio. "¿Te parece que estas son horas de escribir reportes?" dijo, sentándose en la cama, al no recibir respuesta.

Aun desnuda, y con rastros de lo ocurrido antes de caer totalmente rendida, estiró sus brazos, levantándose lentamente de la cama, yendo hacia él.

Estaba recostado sobre el escritorio, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo, con una pluma en su mano. Al parecer, había estado escribiendo, antes de quedarse dormido. De su escritura, solo quedaba un ilegible garabato, acompañado por una mancha de tinta, por haber dejado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo la pluma sobre el papel.

Se acercó, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Al llegar a su lado, pudo apreciar que su pelo estaba húmedo, y que estaba vestido. Seguramente se habría dado un baño antes. Lo abrazó, cuidadosamente, pasando un brazo alrededor de su pecho, y con el otro rodeó su cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello.

Al sentir otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, y que lo tocaban, despertó alarmado, inspirando fuertemente. "¿Ah?" dijo, con su voz nasal. "Oh" dijo, relajándose, finalmente comprendiendo. "No deberías atacarme por la espalda, no sabes cómo puedo reaccionar" le advirtió Levi, acomodándose sobre la silla, colocando sus manos sobre las de Mikasa.

Ella besó su cabeza, para luego apoyarse sobre él. "Sé que no me lastimarías" le dijo. "No a propósito" siguió, moviendo su mano, despeinándolo. "Te pones muy cariñosa cuando despiertas" le respondió él, moviendo su cuerpo, para enfrentarla. "Sasha siempre me dice lo mismo" bromeó Mikasa aparentemente, ya que su expresión no había cambiado.

"¿Debo ponerme celoso de tu compañera de cuarto?" le preguntó Levi, mirándola fijo, con sus ojos enrojecidos por el poco tiempo de sueño. "No, no te preocupes por eso" le dijo ella, besándolo por unos segundos. "¿Por qué no vamos a la cama? Tienes que dormir un poco más. Luces muy cansado" le dijo, preocupada.

"Ya dormí demasiado" dijo, mirando confundido el escrito que tenía en sus manos. Nada de lo que decía era legible, por lo que tendría que desecharlo y escribir todo nuevamente.

"¿Demasiado? ¿Qué fueron, dos, tres horas como mucho?" dijo la chica, yendo hacia la cama. Su cuerpo le reclamaba al menos unas horas más de sueño. Necesitaba estar descansada para el entrenamiento que tendrían en el día.

"Fue suficiente para mi" le dijo Levi. "Duerme. Cuando despiertes te prepararé un baño" siguió, mirándola de reojo, apreciando su cuerpo desnudo. Se volteó rápidamente, para seguir con lo suyo. Ya había perdido tiempo durmiendo, y si seguía así, no terminaría los malditos reportes.

* * *

"Debes contármelo todo" le dijo Sasha, en voz baja, para que los curiosos no escucharan. "Eso no es parte del trato" le dijo Mikasa, inexpresiva, sin mirarla. "Pero no puedes dejarme así" le dijo la castaña, en tono suplicante. "Al menos dime quien es" le dijo Sasha, estirando su mano con su palma hacia arriba, esperando que Mikasa le diera la mitad de su pan, que le correspondía por cubrirla.

"No te diré nada" le dijo la morocha, dándole su parte. Le había contado que tenía una especie de relación con alguien, pero no le había dicho con quien. Tampoco entraba en detalles, no le interesaba que nadie más supiera de su vida, pero había tenido que decirle, sobre todo, porque compartían habitación, y Sasha había comenzado a sospechar al ver que en oportunidades llegaba muy entrada la noche.

"Bien chiquillos, ya dejen de tragar, limpien todo y vayan hacia la zona de entrenamiento" se escuchó la voz del Capitán al otro lado de la sala. Inmediatamente se oyó un murmullo, algunas quejas bajas, y otros gritillos de alegría.

Tanto Mikasa como Sasha y los demás que estaban con ellas se pusieron de pie, limpiaron la mesa y luego fueron hacia la salida.

El día estaba soleado, caluroso, especial para entrenar. Mikasa podía ver las miserables expresiones de varios de sus compañeros, al saber que sudarían y sufrirían bajo las demandantes órdenes del pequeño Capitán.

"No pongan esas caras de constipados. Si se están cagando vayan al baño, sino, empiecen ya a correr" dijo Levi, sacándose la chaqueta. Realmente la temperatura era bastante alta, por lo que a los pocos minutos, la mayoría de los soldados se habían desprendido de la mayor cantidad de ropa posible.

* * *

Luego de varios ejercicios en conjunto, se habían separado en grupos, para llevar a cabo rutinas específicas. Al grupo en que Mikasa se encontraba le había tocado pesas.

"Hola Escuadrón Levi" se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Hange, que se acercaba al grupo saludándolos efusivamente con sus manos. "No se olviden de hidratarse" les recordó, al ver las caras y cuerpos sudorosos.

"Hola Mikasa, ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?" le preguntó con una sonrisa al pasar por su lado, a lo que la morocha evitó responder, pero no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño. ¿Habría escuchado algo?

"¡Eren! ¿Estás listo?" gritó Hange, acercándose al castaño, para tomarlo por los hombros. "Ya verás lo que tengo preparado para hoy" le decía, abrazándolo de costado, mientras que con su mano libre hacía grandes ademanes.

Mikasa no podía apartar su mirada de Eren. Se encontraba sudoroso, al igual que todos, pero además lo notaba nervioso.

"¿Qué pasa cuatro ojos? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" dijo Levi, apareciendo de la nada. Al ver a Hange acercarse a su escuadrón, se había apresurado para llegar como rayo al lugar. "Oh, pequeño Levi, que noche la de anoche" le dijo, muy feliz. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios de parte de Hange, pero estaba molesto al ver que se había acercado a sus subordinados.

"¿Qué mierda quieres?" le dijo, de mala manera. "Solo quería saber si Eren estaba listo" le dijo, empujando al muchacho hasta que quedó en medio, con cara de desesperación, al ver que se encontraba muy cerca del Capitán.

"Déjalo en paz, estás asustando al mocoso" dijo Levi, señalando al chico con su mano. "Si está asustado es por tu cara. Creí que estarías relajado, luego de lo de anoche" dijo Hange, buscando con la mirada a Mikasa, que le devolvió un irritado gesto.

"Cierra la maldita boca" dijo Levi, intentando contenerse. Lamentablemente no podía dirigir su mirada de odio hacia Hange, ya que Eren se encontraba en medio, logrando distraerlo, calmándolo. Ya se vengaría. De momento había cosas más importantes.

"Ya no jodas cuatro ojos, cuando termine con el entrenamiento irá contigo" dijo Levi, empujando a Eren detrás suyo, donde estaban sus compañeros. "Bien, bien pequeño Levi, no te enojes" dijo Hange, alzando sus manos en gesto de paz.

"Tch" se quejó el Capitán, girándose para mirar a sus subordinados. "Descansen" les dijo, notando que estaban muy cansados. "Capitán Levi" le dijo Eren, acercándose a él con una toalla en la mano, ofreciéndosela, mientras secaba su propio sudor con la otra. Giró sus ojos, fastidiado. Estaba sediento, molesto, y el calor no ayudaba.

Su mirada se posó por unos segundos en Mikasa, que se encontraba sin su camisa, exhibiendo su bien formado cuerpo delante de todos sus compañeros. Resopló, mirando hacia otro lado. Nadie más debería poder ver ese cuerpo.

"Capitán Levi" llamó un soldado, a la vez que realizaba el saludo de la milicia. "¿Qué?" preguntó, no muy amigablemente. "El Comandante Erwin llegó, y lo llama, Señor" dijo el soldado. "Bien. Ya era hora" respondió Levi, caminando en dirección hacia donde le indicó el recluta.

"Te devoró con la mirada" le dijo Jean a Mikasa, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. "¿De qué hablas?" le dijo la chica, retomando su rutina con las pesas. "Del Capitán. Te miró como si fuera a comerte" le dijo él. "No sé de que hablas" le dijo Mikasa, restándole importancia.

* * *

Luego del almuerzo, ya un poco descansados, montaron en los caballos y marcharon hacia un lugar alejado, donde Eren pudiera transformarse sin problemas ni preocupaciones.

Hange saltaba feliz, gritando órdenes hacia todos lados, sin dejar de sonreír. Erwin observaba, sin cambiar de expresión, al parecer no afectado por el calor. Su espalda recta, sus manos cruzadas detrás de su cuerpo, su pulcro uniforme prolijamente colocado. Levi a su lado, con sus brazos cruzados, con su típica expresión de aburrimiento.

Cuando el Comandante diera la señal, comenzaría el nuevo experimento. Levi y su escuadrón solo observarían, e intervendrían solo si fuera necesario. "¿Qué estamos esperando?" preguntó Levi, impacientándose.

"Calma Levi" le respondió Erwin, sin decirle más. Al poco tiempo, viendo que todo estaba listo, dio la orden de comenzar.

Al principio todo iba saliendo como lo habían planeado. Eren transformado en titán cumplía con las órdenes que Hange le daba, entendiendo perfectamente las indicaciones. Estaban logrando obtener preciada información, pero, de un momento a otro, todo se descontroló.

Eren-titán comenzó a dar gritos desesperados, moviendo su cabeza para todos lados, llevando sus manos hacia su cara. Parecía que intentaba arrancarse la piel. Hange y su escuadrón comenzaron a moverse entonces, intentando, en principio, calmarlo hablándole.

Al ver que nada funcionaba, cambiaron de táctica, ahora intentando sacar al muchacho de dentro del titán. Pero se detuvieron repentinamente cuando el gigantesco ser expulsó una enorme cantidad de vapor por su boca cerrada, aparentemente calmándose.

Lo que nadie esperaba era que comenzara a atacar a sus compañeros. Parecía estar focalizado en eso, porque se veía calmado, y sus movimientos eran específicos.

"¡Levi!" gritó Erwin. "Tch" fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte del Capitán, para luego verlo volar con su equipo de maniobras en dirección a Eren. "¡Quédense quietos!" les gritó a Mikasa y Jean, que estaban corriendo hacia el titán.

Apretó fuertemente los dientes al ver que el descontrolado Eren había tomado a un miembro del escuadrón de Hange por una de sus piernas, moviéndolo en todas direcciones. Los gritos del soldado eran desesperantes. "¡Mierda!" gritaba Levi.

"¡Eren!" le gritó, cerca de su oreja, parándose en su hombro y agarrándose de los enredados cabellos del chico titán. Instantáneamente, el gigante giró su cabeza en dirección al Capitán, sorprendiéndolo, al no ver reconocimiento en los verdes ojos del titán. "¡Mierda! ¡Reacciona!" seguía gritando, en vano.

Al ver que la gran mano del chico se acercaba hacia él, se movió rápidamente, logrando evitarlo. Lanzó sus arpones hacia el hombro contrario, balanceándose alrededor del cuerpo del titán, para desconcertarlo. En un ágil giro, cambió de dirección, apuntando hacia la nuca de Eren, maniobrando sus espadas para lograr cortar la caliente piel para sacar al chico que estaba dentro.

Al desconectar parcialmente al muchacho, el titán cayó inerte, quedando sentado, con la espalda inclinada hacia adelante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, muy molesto, Levi cortó los músculos que aun unían a Eren con el titán, comenzando a respirar agitadamente al ver que había cortado, sin que fuera su intención, una de las manos del chico.

Al ver al Capitán paralizado, Mikasa, Armin y Hange no dudaron en ir a su lado, temiendo que algo no estuviera bien con Eren, quien comenzaba a reaccionar, lentamente.

"¡No pongas en riesgo a tus compañeros!" le gritó Levi, saliendo de su estupor. Tenía al desconcertado chico agarrado de la camisa de su remera, gritándole en su cara. Mikasa, no comprendiendo que era lo que ocurría, empujó al Capitán, obligándolo a soltar al chico. Estaba completamente molesta, viendo como el hombre le gritaba a Eren.

"No lo toques" le dijo, con un tono amenazador, pero emitiendo un quejido de sorpresa al ver la mano faltante de su adorado familiar, al ayudar al chico a ponerse en pie. "¡Le cortaste un brazo!" le gritó al Capitán, fulminándolo con la mirada. Sentía una inmensa ira surgir en su interior.

"Volverá a crecer" le respondió, quitándole importancia. Al instante siguiente, la chica estaba tomándolo por la camisa, acercando su cara peligrosamente, sin contener su agresividad. "No tenías que sacarlo de esa manera" le dijo la chica, apretando sus dientes.

"M- Mikasa" tartamudeó Armin, al ver que la morocha estaba descontrolada. "Tsk" fue la respuesta de la chica, a la vez que empujaba nuevamente al Capitán, sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

"Jaja, eso estuvo increíble" dijo Hange, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sin decir palabra, el Capitán se bajó del cuerpo en descomposición del titán, para ir a ver el estado del miembro del escuadrón de Hange, quien estaba recibiendo la ayuda de sus compañeros. Estaba vivo, al menos de momento.

Al sentir la penetrante mirada de Erwin sobre él, sus ojos buscaron los del otro. En ese momento se percató que sus piernas le temblaban, y un terrible nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad. La decepción en la mirada del Comandante, sumado a la corta pero acalorada discusión con Mikasa, estaban haciendo mella en sus nervios.

* * *

El regreso al castillo había sido en completo silencio. Solo se escuchaba algún comentario por momentos de Hange, quien, al no recibir respuesta, se callaba por un rato, para luego volver a intentar sacar alguna conversación, obteniendo el mismo resultado cada vez.

Tanto Eren como el soldado herido fueron tratados inmediatamente, al llegar a destino. El ánimo de todos mejoró notablemente al recibir la noticia que el subordinado de Hange no corría peligro. Su pierna había sufrido el mayor daño, pero podría recuperarse con el tiempo.

* * *

Luego de la cena, en la cual casi no había tocado bocado, Mikasa se marchó a lo alto del castillo, el lugar al que Levi solía ir a observar las estrellas. El día había sido largo, y aun se encontraba bastante molesta.

Ver a Eren sin una mano ciertamente le había impresionado. Había olvidado completamente el hecho que volvería a crecer, pero eso no quitaba la sensación de desesperación que la había invadido. Sobre todo, al pensar que Levi había sido el perpetrador.

Le dolía pensar en ello. Mucho más al darse cuenta que le había gritado y amenazado delante de todos. Y con el Comandante presente. No era la primera vez que tuvieran una diferencia delante de los demás, pero ahora, todo había cambiado. Estaban juntos, y definitivamente, aunque no lo diría, ese hombre había logrado despertar sentimientos en ella.

Cosa que la confundía inmensamente. Desde que Eren había llegado a su vida, toda su existencia giraba en torno a él. Y ese maldito enano había logrado colarse, lentamente, dentro de sus pensamientos, corazón y sueños. No veía su futuro sin él. Y la asustaba.

Su vida ya no estaba solo focalizada en Eren, sino en Levi también.

"Sabía que vendrías" dijo, sin voltearse, al escuchar pasos detrás de ella. "Parece que ya estás más calmada" dijo la voz de quien no esperaba, sorprendiéndola. _'¿Eren?_ ' pensó, girándose para enfrentarlo. Ciertamente, no era a quien esperaba.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No tendrías que estar descansando?" le preguntó, preocupada, tocando sus hombros, brazos y pecho, para cerciorarse que estuviera bien. "Estoy bien. Mi mano ya creció" le dijo Eren, mostrándole el renovado apéndice, molesto por la actitud sobreprotectora de la chica.

"Hm" dijo, aliviada. "Fuiste muy ruda con el Capitán Levi. Debes pedirle disculpas" le dijo el chico, en tono desaprobatorio. Mikasa no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Le molestaba que siempre intercediera a favor del pequeño hombre. "Eren, no eres un niño, no puedes seguir idolatrándolo de esa manera" le dijo, mirándolo seriamente.

"Mira quien se queja. Tú no eres mi madre ni mi hermana. Deja de preocuparte por mi" dijo él, sin apartar sus brillantes ojos de ella. "Eren…" comenzó Mikasa, pero no sabía que mas decir. Cada vez que el chico se molestaba con ella le decía lo mismo, causándole un horrible dolor en su corazón, y una insoportable sensación de soledad.

"Vamos Mikasa, Armin debe estar preocupado" le dijo él, girándose, señalando hacia las escaleras. "Mnn, me quedaré un rato mas" le respondió la chica, negando con su cabeza, posando su mirada pensativa en la luna. "Está bien, nos vemos luego" le dijo Eren, marchándose.

Suspiró. Miles de pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza, confundiéndola, angustiándola. No quería perder a Eren, era su vida. Pero cada vez que el nombre del Capitán era mencionado en sus conversaciones, terminaban discutiendo. El chico aun pensaba que odiaba al hombre, y no se molestaría en demostrarle lo contrario.

Pero las cosas se estaban complicando. El Capitán estaba ganando lugar en su vida, y Eren lo estaba perdiendo. Si seguir su relación con Levi significaba perder a Eren…

"Me preocupa Eren" escuchó decir sobre el tejado. Dio un pequeño saltito, sorprendida, pero se repuso inmediatamente, al ver de quien se trataba. "¿Estabas espiando?" le dijo, mirándolo seriamente, ofendida por su atrevimiento. "Vine a hablar contigo y vi que estabas acompañada. No quise interrumpir la reunión familiar" le respondió Levi, mirando hacia el cielo.

"¿Ahora te preocupa Eren? Si no recuerdo mal, hace unas horas le cortaste una mano" le reprochó la morocha. "Es como una lagartija, ya creció nuevamente" dijo Levi, bajándose de un salto del techo. "Hm. ¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué vienes?" le preguntó, visiblemente molesta. "A hablar contigo, ya te lo dije" le respondió, acercándose a ella, tocando suavemente el suave cabello de la morocha.

"Hoy no estoy de ánimo" le dijo, ladeando su cabeza para rozar con ella la mano del hombre. Sus palabras contradecían sus acciones. "Ya veo" dijo él, suspirando. Tomando la mano que ahora delicadamente acariciaba su rostro, la llevo hacia sus labios, depositando un pequeño beso en ella, para luego decirle "Estoy cansada. ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Nos vemos mañana" le dijo, abrazándola, para luego dejarla ir. "Ah, casi lo olvido" le dijo la chica, buscando en su bolsillo. "Toma" dijo, extendiendo su brazo, para alcanzarle un pequeño envase. "Es un ungüento, para tus ojos" finalizó, al ver que el hombre miraba extrañado el contenido.

Se acercó nuevamente, pasó su pulgar sobre las pestañas del hombre, para terminar acariciando su rostro. "Hasta mañana" dijo, rozando sus dedos por los labios del otro, y se marchó.

"Hasta mañana" respondió Levi, pero estaba seguro que Mikasa no le había escuchado. Caminó hacia el pequeño paredón que lo separaba del vacío, y se sentó, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde tiempo atrás hubiera compartido intimidad con la muchacha.

Observó las estrellas, la luna, el oscuro cielo. Y ahí se quedó, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, pensando, lamentándose, soñando. Un día mas, nuevas decisiones equivocadas, nuevos arrepentimientos.

Apretó fuertemente el envase que Mikasa le había dado. Si de algo no se arrepentiría nunca, seria de haber dejado que esa chica entrara en su vida. ' _Nunca'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

Muchas gracias a DeirdreMonaghan, neah20, Ariadna y Akane ackerman por sus comentarios y por darme ánimo! Estoy realmente agradecida. Gracias también por los favs y los follow!

* * *

 _Ich will nichts verlieren_

El largo pasillo que llevaba hacia la oficina del Capitán se encontraba levemente iluminado por las antorchas colocadas en las altas paredes. Completo silencio reinaba en el castillo, principalmente por ser cerca de las dos de la mañana. Todos dormían, excepto ella. Ella y el ocupante de la oficina, de la cual, por debajo de la puerta, lograba divisar una luz.

Alzó su pierna hacia el picaporte, abriendo bruscamente la puerta y entrando a la oficina sin anunciarse. En sus manos llevaba una pequeña bandeja, con dos tazas, unos panes y un recipiente con té. La mirada de desagrado que recibió de parte del dueño de la oficina no le causó la más mínima molestia, continuando con lo suyo, apoyando la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

"¿Te falta mucho?" le preguntó Mikasa, ojeando los reportes que el Capitán estaba llenando. No le respondió, siquiera la miró, pero señaló con una de sus manos la enorme pila de papeles que se encontraba cerca suyo.

Le sirvió té en una de las tazas y se la acercó, recibiendo un "Gracias" como respuesta.

"Levi" lo llamó, al ver que el hombre no dejaba de escribir. Si se había tomado la molestia de acercarse hasta el lugar y traerle su bebida favorita, al menos exigiría un poco de su atención.

La miró, ojeroso, tan cansado como siempre. "Deberías ir a la cama" le dijo, tomando la pluma que el otro sostenía en su mano. "No puedo, debo terminar los reportes" le respondió Levi, intentando tomar nuevamente la pluma, pero Mikasa se alejó, evitando que le quite el instrumento de escritura.

"Bien, entonces tú decides. O vas por tu cuenta o esperaré a que caigas rendido, y te llevaré a tu cuarto cargándote como a un princeso" le dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos. Solo imaginar la situación le causaba demasiada gracia, pero no quería reírse, para no arruinar el aspecto amenazador que quería demostrar de momento.

"Tch. Me gustaría verte intentándolo" le dijo Levi, respondiendo a su amenaza. Si compitieran a ver quién era más cabeza dura, seguramente llegarían a un empate, o uno de ellos ganaría por muy poca diferencia. Lo seguro es que sería muy reñido.

"Tsk. Eres tan obstinado" le dijo, tomando una silla que se encontraba a su lado, acomodándose en el escritorio, con la clara intención de acompañar al Capitán. Se sirvió té en la taza que quedaba, luego cruzó sus piernas y dio un sorbo del brebaje, que ya comenzaba a enfriarse.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" le dijo, al notar que el tiempo pasaba y el hombre no le dirigía palabra. Él la miró, alzando una ceja, quizás pensando que tarea encomendarle. "Mmm" dijo, pensativo. "¿Eres buena en matemáticas?" le preguntó unos segundos después, mirándola concentrado. "Por supuesto" le respondió Mikasa, orgullosa. "Bien. Entonces podrías revisar esos presupuestos" le dijo, señalando con su mano una pila de papeles que se encontraba a su derecha.

Puso manos a la obra, revisando, calculando, corrigiendo. Era una tarea agotadora, sobre todo porque su mente estaba cansada, y sus ojos comenzaban a picarle. Y la luz escasa no ayudaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera, sorprendida, al ver a Levi que cabeceaba. En cualquier momento se quedaría dormido, y ella tendría que cumplir con su amenaza.

"Ve a la cama" le dijo, en un tono muy serio. Él la miró, irritado, negando luego con su cabeza. La pila de reportes bajaba lentamente, y no se detendría hasta reducirla, al menos, hasta la mitad.

Mantuvieron un duelo de miradas, hasta que resignada, Mikasa suspiró, fijando sus ojos en las pocas pertenencias personales que decoraban el escritorio de su Capitán.

Para su sorpresa, vio que entre sus cosas se encontraba el recipiente que tiempo atrás le había entregado. "No lo has usado" le dijo, secamente, tomando entre sus manos el pequeño pote.

"No" le respondió él, mirando fijamente al ungüento. "¿Por qué?" le preguntó Mikasa, abriendo el recipiente y tomando con sus dedos un poco de crema, sintiendo su textura.

"No sé cómo hacerlo" dijo, ladeando su cabeza. "Es muy simple" dijo Mikasa, poniéndose de pie, esquivando el escritorio, colocándose detrás de la silla en la que se encontraba el Capitán.

"Cierra los ojos" le ordenó, con su voz monótona. Tomó una buena cantidad de ungüento en sus dedos, y comenzó a untarlo sobre la suave y delicada piel que rodeaba los ojos del Capitán. "Debes hacerlo así" le dijo, mientras movía suavemente sus dedos, masajeando cuidadosamente los parpados cerrados.

Una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en los labios de Levi. ' _El maldito lo está disfrutando'_ pensó Mikasa, conforme con lo que hacía, esbozando también una sonrisa.

"Tus manos. ¿Por qué siempre están tan frías?" le dijo Levi, casi en un susurro. "Si te molesta puedo detenerme" le contestó ella, ofendida por la pregunta. "Tch, que mocosa. Siempre malentiendes mis palabras" le dijo, tomando una de sus manos para acercarla hacia sus labios, colocando pequeños besos sobre ella.

"No es cierto. Solo me gusta molestarte" respondió Mikasa. Notando que la piel de Levi ya había absorbido la crema, comenzó a acariciar con su mano libre el resto del rostro del hombre.

"Tch" se quejó él, soltando lentamente su mano. Al tener ambos apéndices libres, los llevó al cuello del hombre, aflojando su cravat delicadamente. Quitándole la prenda, siguió moviendo sus manos sobre su piel, presionando sobre los músculos, bajando hacia sus hombros.

"Estás muy tenso" le dijo la chica, empujándolo un poco hacia adelante para que separara su espalda de la silla. "Hm. Es tu culpa" le dijo, seriamente, apoyando sus brazos sobre el escritorio, acomodando su cabeza sobre ellos.

Mikasa entendió el reproche inmediatamente. Supo al instante que el reclamo del Capitán era de índole sexual. Falta de sexo, ese era el asunto. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraban.

"¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?" le preguntó Levi, irguiéndose, apoyando su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla en que aun se encontraba sentado. Ver sus orbes, cargadas de sentimiento, brillando a la luz de las velas, removió su interior. Sintió una opresión en sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

De inmediato sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de prometerle una vida y quien sabe que cosas más, pero se contuvo, y no abrió su boca, porque no podría controlar las palabras que de ella saldrían en ese momento.

Y Levi notó su duda, su lucha interna, suspirando y cerrando sus azules ojos cansadamente. Resignado, esperando las palabras de la muchacha que los alejaría irremediablemente. Pero nunca llegaron. Solo sintió la penetrante mirada de la chica y sus manos, acariciando delicadamente sus cabellos, liberando su frente de los insistentes mechones negros.

"Tu cabello está muy largo" le dijo ella, cambiando de tema. "Mikasa" dijo Levi, en tono suplicante. Se puso de pie, enfrentándola. La falta de sexo era su menor preocupación, después de todo, había sobrevivido por varios años sin tener relaciones, y no le importaba. Pero se había acostumbrado a ella, a sus labios, a su cuerpo, a su calor, y no quería perderla.

"No voy a obligarte a nada" le dijo Levi, sinceramente. Aunque le doliera y sufriera, la dejaría ir, si era lo que ella quería. "Si quieres que esto acabe, solo dilo" terminó. "No. No quiero" respondió Mikasa, fallándole la voz. Ella también se había acostumbrado a él.

Pero las cosas últimamente no estaban saliendo como hubiera querido. Cada vez se sentía más apegada al Capitán, a la vez que la presión de Sasha de saber a quién veía, y de Eren, mirándola de manera sospechosa con sus brillantes ojos verdes la estaban abrumando. Hasta Armin parecía mirarla de manera diferente.

Distanciarse un poco de Levi había sido su primer idea, pero no había resistido por mucho tiempo. La necesidad de estar cerca de él, de ver de cerca esos azules ojos que tanto le atraían había sido más fuerte. Y sus pasos la habían llevado primero hacia la cocina, a hervir agua para prepararle lo que sabía le gustaba, y luego hacia su oficina, donde se encontraba de momento.

"Levi" le dijo, luchando contra el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. "Te amo, Mikasa" le dijo él, con la voz más suave y más dulce que jamás le hubiera escuchado, mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su mentón, tocando con su pulgar los rosados labios. Nunca hubiese imaginado escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su Capitán, mucho menos dirigidas hacia ella.

El hombre daba una apariencia tan seria, tan estoica, que parecía incapaz de sentir. Pero lo hacía. Intensamente. Por ella.

No sabía que decir. Su pecho le oprimía, su corazón latía apresuradamente. Abrió su boca, temblorosa, aun conmovida infinitamente por la inesperada confesión del hombre, pero los dedos del otro sobre sus labios detuvieron todo intento de palabra que fuera a salir de ellos.

Entonces decidió que entraría en acción. Después de todo, las palabras no eran su fuerte. De un rápido movimiento, había arrinconado al Capitán contra la puerta, asaltando fervorosamente su boca, de una manera muy similar a la primera vez en que sus labios se habían tocado, ya varios meses atrás.

Pero esta vez todo había cambiado. Ya no era odio lo que la impulsaba. No era ira o bronca lo que sentía al ver al pequeño hombre que desesperadamente correspondía a los movimientos de sus labios y cuerpo. Era algo más. Algo mucho más peligroso e intenso.

"Vamos a tu habitación" le dijo Mikasa, sin aliento, a lo que el otro asintió moviendo su cabeza, sin separar su cuerpo de la chica que se había adueñado de su adolorido corazón.

Esa noche se dejaron llevar. Hicieron el amor repetidas veces, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

* * *

"Mikasa Ackerman" dijo un soldado, al que inmediatamente reconoció como uno de los líderes de escuadrón. "Soy yo" respondió la chica, poniéndose en pie, realizando el saludo correspondiente.

"La llama el Comandante Erwin. Sígame por favor" le dijo, volteándose en dirección a la oficina de su superior. Le resultó extraño que el Comandante la llamara, primeramente por la hora, pues era de noche, y segundo, porque al día siguiente saldrían de expedición.

Durante el tiempo que les llevó llegar hasta la oficina de Erwin, la mente de Mikasa no dejaba de pensar cuál sería la razón del llamado. ' _Quizás algún cambio de último momento en alguna estrategia_ ' pensaba. Pero no le resultaba lógico. Si algún cambio fuera a producirse, deberían comunicárselo a su líder de escuadrón. Levi en su caso.

Al llegar a la oficina, su mente dejó de divagar. Ya no tenía caso que lo hiciera. En pocos instantes sabría que era lo que ocurría. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, y el soldado que la guiaba golpeó suavemente, para anunciar su llegada.

"Adelante" se escuchó al otro lado la grave voz del más alto mandatario de la Legión de Reconocimiento. El líder de escuadrón abrió la puerta, indicándole a Mikasa que entrara.

Así lo hizo, realizando inmediatamente el saludo de la milicia ante el imponente hombre, que la recibió con una sonrisa, que no alcanzaba sus ojos. Ese hombre denotaba autoridad, aun sin emitir palabra. "Tome asiento" le dijo, indicándole la silla ubicada frente a su escritorio.

"Tengo algo que pedirle. Se que no será fácil, pero es por el bien de la Legión…" comenzó el Comandante con su discurso. Mikasa no quería distraerse, pero tantas veces había escuchado a Levi quejándose de los interminables monólogos del rubio que hasta parecía estar reviviendo uno de esos momentos, viendo al pequeño Capitán imitar la exacta pose y tono que ciertamente el Comandante usaba mientras hablaba.

"… porque aunque la vida personal de los reclutas no es de mi incumbencia, ciertamente considero necesario intervenir en este caso…" seguía diciendo el rubio. Le costaba concentrarse para entender que era lo que quería decirle. Al no variar el tono de su voz, por momentos le parecía a Mikasa que las palabras se diluían, perdiéndose quién sabe dónde.

"…porque Levi me es leal, y no dudaría en elegirme sobre cualquier otra persona, incluyéndola" finalizó Erwin, observando a Mikasa con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, expectante. _'¿Qué?_ ' se preguntó ella.

"Puede retirarse" le dijo el Comandante, sin apartar su mirada. "No entiendo" dijo entonces la chica, confundida. Estaba segura que había pasado algo por alto, y necesitaba que el otro le aclarara que estaba sucediendo.

"Le sugiero que termine su relación con el Capitán Levi inmediatamente" le dijo, ahora seriamente, dejando su amabilidad de lado. Mikasa sintió que su corazón se detenía. Vaya sugerencia. Sonaba mas como una orden. ¿Por qué ahora, la noche anterior a la expedición? ¿Acaso Levi le habría contado todo a Erwin? Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente, mientras que una expresión de sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Entiende que no puedo arriesgar la seguridad de mis subordinados por una sola persona, ¿cierto? Le sugiero que dedique su vida a cuidar de Eren, como hizo hasta ahora. Puede retirarse" dijo Erwin, dando por finalizado el encuentro.

No supo cómo llegó, pero de repente se encontró en su habitación, recostada boca abajo en su cama, rogando que Sasha no volviera por un buen rato. No estaba de ánimo para hablar, mucho menos de dar explicaciones.

Las palabras del Comandante rondaron su mente toda la noche, privándola del sueño que necesitaba obligadamente para el día siguiente.

* * *

Finalmente el día de la expedición había llegado. Los integrantes de la Legión de Reconocimiento se movían de un lado al otro, ultimando los detalles, revisando que todo estuviera en orden, para finalmente montar sus caballos y marchar hacia la gran puerta que los separaba de la libertad. Y de los titanes.

Se escuchó la potente voz del Comandante, anunciando la nueva salida de la tropa, seguido de un grito de ánimo y de victoria de los soldados. Una nueva expedición comenzaba.

* * *

 **A/N: Solo queda un capítulo más, y luego, la secuela. ¿Que les pareció la historia hasta aquí?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a Ariadna, DeirdreMonaghan, neah20, Murasaki, Akane ackerman y a rosahr por sus comentarios! Gracias por el ánimo! Gracias también por los follow y fav!

* * *

 _Ich versteckte die Bauklötze vor dir  
Ich mauere wieder mit Steinen vorsichtig_

El calor era insoportable. El agua de sus cantimploras se había acabado hacía rato, y no veían la hora de llegar al pequeño curso de agua para refrescarse y recargar sus provisiones. Solo faltaban unos pocos kilómetros, y hasta los caballos comenzaban a mostrarse molestos.

En cuanto a los titanes, habían despachado efectivamente a un buen número de ellos, que se habían atrevido a acercarse a las formaciones. Aun no había pérdidas o heridos, elevando el ánimo de los soldados de la Legión, pero no distrayéndolos, dando por exitosa la misión que recién había comenzado.

Como bien habían sido informados, el objetivo principal de la expedición era la captura con vida de un titán anormal, que sería indicado por Hange, cuando encontrara alguno que le llamara la atención. Y eso era demasiado decir, ya que todos los gigantes llamaban su atención, por lo que, sabiamente, Erwin le había ubicado en su formación, para mantener el control.

Por supuesto que el escuadrón a cargo de llevar la complicada tarea sería el de Levi. El Capitán se encontraba un tanto nervioso, aunque no lo demostrara y ya lo hubiera hecho numerosas veces. Pero el problema, era que sería la primera vez que lo hiciera con su nuevo escuadrón.

Confiaba en ellos, después de todo él mismo los había entrenado, y había aprendido a conocerlos. Pero eso no significaba que no temiera por sus vidas. Sobre todo, porque no tenían experiencia en atrapar titanes con vida. Antes solo les habían enseñado como matarlos.

* * *

Finalmente habían llegado al curso de agua, aun sin encontrar el " _titán especial_ " que Hange esperaba. Cosa que no podía interesarle menos al resto de la compañía, que solo quería desmontar rápidamente y beber un poco del muy preciado líquido.

Ágilmente, de un salto, Mikasa llegó al otro lado del pequeño arroyo, logrando evitar el amontonamiento de personas y animales que se había formado en la otra orilla. Sentir la frescura del agua invadir su piel era magnifico.

Se tomó su tiempo, mojando su cara, cuello, brazos y toda parte del cuerpo que lograra alcanzar sin tener que quitarse la ropa. Extrañamente, se quitó la bufanda que Eren le había dado años atrás, para sumergirla en el agua, y luego colocársela sobre su cabeza, atrayendo las curiosas miradas de todas las personas que la conocían cercanamente.

Por supuesto que él la miraba también. ' _Levi'_ sonó su nombre en la mente de la chica. Su ceño se había fruncido, y, sin notarlo, le dirigía una pesada y enojada mirada. El hombre no se impacientó, conociendo ya a Mikasa y sus raros humores, pero le respondió arqueando un poco sus cejas, preguntándole, sin palabras, que era lo que le ocurría.

A la chica le resultaba extraño, pero a la vez intrigante, la forma en que podía comunicarse con el Capitán sin siquiera emitir una palabra. Habían logrado, en el corto tiempo de relación que llevaban, una intima conexión que lograba sorprenderla.

Su respuesta no se dejó esperar, señalando con su cabeza, disimuladamente, al resto de los soldados que les rodeaban. Su movimiento significando un " _no estamos solos, por si no lo has notado",_ logrando que el Capitán rodara sus ojos, finalizando su muda conversación.

"Nos detendremos un momento, aprovechen a descansar" se escuchó a lo lejos la potente voz del Comandante, a lo que inmediatamente recibió numerosas respuestas conformes con su declaración.

Terminando de cargar el agua, Mikasa fue hacia su caballo, para guardar la cantimplora, notando que sus pasos no eran los únicos que se escuchaban. Miró sobre uno de sus hombros, para ver que quien la seguía no era nadie más que Levi.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le dijo él, llevando casualmente su caballo junto al de Mikasa. "¿Por qué estas enojada en esta oportunidad?" le preguntó en voz baja, mirando hacia los lados, cerciorándose que su conversación no fuera escuchada por oídos indiscretos.

"Le dijiste a Erwin…" se quejó la chica, sin dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre, acomodando la montura del caballo. "Generalmente le digo muchas cosas a Erwin" fue la respuesta que recibió, causando que lo mirara ofendida.

"Le dijiste sobre nosotros…" le reprochó ella, frunciendo su ceño y caminando unos pasos hacia Levi, quien se cruzó de brazos, plantándose en el lugar. "Tch, ¿Por qué le diría? No le incumbe" le respondió serio, ladeando su cabeza.

"Pues lo sabe" dijo Mikasa, parándose en frente del Capitán, cruzando también sus brazos. "Y amablemente me sugirió que terminara nuestra relación" le dijo, con sus negros ojos inexpresivos.

"Por lo que veo, piensas hacerle caso" le reprochó Levi, molesto, alzando su mentón.

"¡Mikasa!" escuchó la voz de Sasha a unos metros, llamándola, mientras agitaba sus manos, para que se acercara con el grupo. Tanto la morocha como el Capitán le dirigieron miradas de " _estas interrumpiendo nuestra amena conversación_ ", haciendo que la pobre Sasha, avergonzada e intimidada, se volteara para volver a sus asuntos, no sin antes dirigirles una nerviosa sonrisa a modo de disculpas.

Mikasa, aun delante del Capitán, alzó su mano derecha apuntándole con su dedo, moviendo su mano en señal de amenaza, sin dejar de mirarlo, inexpresiva. Por su parte Levi, entendiendo un " _esta conversación no ha terminado_ " solo giró sus ojos, para luego marcharse en otra dirección, mascullando un "pendeja de mierda" entre dientes.

* * *

La marcha continuaba sin percances. Los titanes continuaban siendo evitados o cortados, cuando se acercaban persistentemente. Se encontraban cerca ya del viejo castillo en ruinas donde pasarían la noche. Ese lugar había sido establecido como punto de reunión y de paso tiempo atrás.

De repente se observó en el cielo varias bengalas negras, provenientes del flanco izquierdo, indicando la presencia de un titán anormal.

"Vamos" dijo el Capitán, dirigiéndose hacia su escuadrón. Apuraron la marcha, los caballos resoplando por el esfuerzo y la anticipación. Muchos de esos animales tenían ya bastante tiempo en la Legión, y sabían cuál era su trabajo.

"¡Levi!" gritó Hange al ver que el Capitán se acercaba, seguido de cerca por sus subordinados. "¡Es perfecto! ¡Es formidable!" decía, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos desencajados. Levi nunca entendería su admiración por esos seres.

Para él eran detestables, y solo estaban en el mundo para ser cortados por sus espadas. Con sus caras de estúpidos, con su único objetivo de comer humanos. Los mataría a todos. Pero no a este. Sino Hange lo mataría a él.

Éste titán sin dudas era extraño. Había visto un sinnúmero de ellos, y había cortado a demasiados, que hasta había perdido la cuenta, pero nunca se había encontrado uno como éste.

Corría en círculos, meciendo sus manos de un lado hacia otro, con sus grandes ojos y cabello castaños, sin molestarse por la gran cantidad de humanos que le observaban dar vueltas. Hasta su cara era extraña. Mantenía en todo tiempo una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos, mientras que con su gigante boca formaba un círculo, como la letra o.

Podría parecer gracioso, si no fuera un titán, y no tuvieran que atraparlo con vida, pues Hange gritaba a todo pulmón "¡Lo quiero Levi! ¡Es especial!".

"Tú eres especial" se quejaba el Capitán, entre dientes. Se había cansado de ver al gigante correr, dando vueltas. "Rodéenlo" comenzó a darles órdenes a los miembros de su escuadrón. "Hay que alejarlo de los demás soldados" les dijo, apuntando con su mano izquierda hacia esa dirección, donde había una zona amplia, llana, libre de obstáculos, que facilitaría la captura.

La idea era simple. Atraer su atención, distraerlo y dispararle las redes e inmobilizantes con la artillería que se encontraba en los carruajes.

Pero con lo que no contaban era con que el titán no haría nada de lo que ellos quisieran. De un momento a otro, pareció como si su mirada se focalizara, y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia un bosque bastante ancho y alto que se encontraba no muy lejos del lugar.

"Tch. ¡Vamos mocosos! ¡Hay que detenerlo antes que llegue a los árboles!" les gritó el Capitán, exasperándose, no solo por el comportamiento del gigante, sino también por los gritos de Hange, de que no lo perdiera, que era especial.

Mirando al cielo, notó que estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Frunció el ceño y la nariz, pensando que si no lo atrapaban rápido, podrían perderlo en el bosque resultando en el insoportable llanto de Hange, y sus gritos histéricos acusándolo de haber arruinado todo.

Persiguieron al gigante por un buen rato, esquivando inmensos árboles, pozos, raíces. Si seguían así, sumado a la cada vez menor visibilidad, los caballos podrían lastimarse, por lo que ordenó que pasaran a sus equipos de maniobras.

De esa manera podían moverse con mayor facilidad. Se acercaron al titán, hasta quedar a pocos metros de distancia. La táctica había cambiado. Los carruajes no podrían entrar rápido, por lo que su misión ahora era inmovilizar al gigante cortando sus tendones, y mantenerlo así hasta que llegaran los demás.

Estaban por hacerlo, cuando de repente se escucharon numerosas voces distorsionadas, que sabían a quienes correspondían. De la nada comenzaron a aparecer titanes, de todos los tamaños, sorprendiendo a todos los miembros del escuadrón.

"¡Retrocedan!" gritó Levi, con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo inmediatamente un horrible dolor en su garganta. ¿Ese anormal les había tendido una trampa, guiándolos hacia un gran grupo de titanes? No podía ser posible. Seguramente había sido una coincidencia.

De momento no importaba. Lo que le preocupaba era que todos salieran con vida de ese bosque. Los titanes seguían apareciendo, obligándolos a separarse. "¡Mierda!" gritaba Levi. No lograba ver a Eren por ningún lado, y le preocupaba. Le habían prohibido transformarse hasta que lograra controlarse completamente, pero en este caso, no le importara que desobedeciera las órdenes directas de Erwin, con tal de que sobreviviera. Él y todos los demás.

* * *

"¡Eren!" gritaba desesperada Mikasa. Se había separado del grupo al esquivar a un titán que se había lanzado en su dirección. El cielo estaba bastante oscuro, aunque no del todo, pero dentro del bosque no lograba divisar nada, igualmente. Al menos, en poco tiempo, la mayoría de los titanes entrarían en letargo, pero no sería nada agradable pasar la noche sola en ese lugar.

No tenía miedo de los titanes, o del lugar en sí. Le temía a la soledad.

Recuerdos de las personas con quienes había compartido parte de su vida invadían su mente, desanimándola y logrando desesperarla un poco. No podía perder a Eren también. Debía encontrarlo, rápido.

Un aterrador grito llamó su atención, buscando desesperadamente a la dueña del alarido. "¡Sasha!" la llamó, al lograr divisarla. Inmediatamente se lanzó en su ayuda, al ver que era perseguida por un titán, anormal al parecer, por su inaudita velocidad.

Atacó con todas sus fuerzas las piernas del gigante, logrando desestabilizarlo, dándole la oportunidad de atacar su nuca. Activó nuevamente su equipo de maniobras, en dirección a la cabeza del titán, para luego balancearse y encontrar el ángulo perfecto para rebanar la piel del gigante, que inmediatamente comenzó a largar vapor caliente, cayendo rendido.

"¿Sasha?" llamó Mikasa a la otra muchacha. "Aquí Mikasa" le contestó la castaña, que estaba trepada a lo alto de un árbol. "Gracias" le dijo, aun temblando del susto.

"Hm" fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de la morocha, que en seguida lanzó sus arpones para llegar junto a la castaña. "¡Cuidado!" gritó Sasha, al ver una gigante mano de otro titán acercarse peligrosamente a Mikasa, la cual esquivó ágilmente moviendo su cuerpo para cambiar su dirección.

"Tsk" se quejó la morocha, molesta. El gas se le estaba acabando, y temía que, en un movimiento brusco por evitar un ataque, terminara estampada contra un árbol por la falta de visibilidad.

"Hora de dormir, idiota" escuchó la voz de Levi, hablándole al gigante. No podía verlo, pero podía seguir sus movimientos por la estela que dejaba el gas al utilizarlo. El titán gritaba enfurecido, al recibir cortes del enojado Capitán, que no se concentraba en deshacerse del gigante, sino en cortarlo y herirlo en todo su inmenso cuerpo.

Se notaba que Levi estaba muy molesto. "¡Deja de jugar!" le gritó Mikasa, poniéndose nuevamente en acción, en dirección a la nuca del titán para finalmente acabarlo, pero encontrando resistencia en el camino.

Había chocado a toda velocidad, al parecer, con el Capitán. Al menos eso creía, porque un árbol no había sido, y Sasha le estaba gritando desde las alturas.

Rebanó rápidamente la nuca del inmovilizado titán, para luego lanzarse hacia el suelo, buscando desesperadamente al hombre, el cual no emitía sonido. "¿Levi?" preguntó, atemorizada. "Tch, estás muy dura" escuchó su reclamo a su derecha, marchando hacia él, trastabillando con algunas raíces.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó al llegar a su lado, viendo su pequeña silueta en el suelo, al parecer sentado. "¿Que sucede Mikasa?" dijo Sasha, preocupada. "¿El Capitán está bien?" siguió la castaña, intentando no gritar.

"Si. Baja" dijo Mikasa, tomando uno de los brazos de Levi para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Al hacerlo, notó que su respiración no era normal. "Gracias Mikasa, me salvaste" decía Sasha, pero la morocha no le prestaba atención. Había pasado su mano por el rostro del Capitán y había notado que estaba sudoroso, y en su frente tenía algo cálido y un poco pegajoso. Sangre.

"Debemos salir del bosque, lanzar bengalas y rogar que nos encuentren" dijo Levi, con su voz bastante débil. No parecía haber perdido mucha sangre, pero seguramente el golpe había sido bastante duro. Mikasa, para su suerte, había dado contra el titán, pero Levi podría haber dado contra un árbol, contra el suelo, contra una piedra, quien sabe.

Si le preguntaba, corría el riesgo que entrara en pánico. Al parecer, de momento, no se había percatado de la sangre en su frente, y debía seguir así. No sabía si el ser su propia sangre tendría el mismo efecto, pero no quería corroborarlo.

La idea del Capitán de salir del bosque era buena, pero tenía muchos puntos en contra. No sabían cuan internados estaba, sumado a que si encontraban algún titán que se moviera de noche no podrían combatirlo. Lo mejor sería encontrar un refugio para pasar la noche.

Marcharon un buen tiempo, buscando un buen lugar, hasta que un sonido seco les detuvo. Mikasa miró hacia atrás y vio, para su sorpresa y desesperación, que Levi se había desmayado. Corrió a su lado, buscando con sus manos temblorosas la respiración y latidos del hombre, tranquilizándose al encontrarlos, aunque un poco débiles.

Bien, ese sería el lugar donde descansarían. Sasha encontró a los pocos metros un árbol con amplias raíces que les serviría de refugio. Juntas cargaron al Capitán, cuidadosamente, y lo acomodaron de espaldas contra la rugosa corteza, quitándole antes el equipo de maniobras. Se recostaron también, tapándose con las capas del uniforme, y se quedaron en silencio, escuchando la naturaleza, los ruidos propios del bosque.

* * *

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, y se maldijo por su descuido. Todos podrían haber muerto y habría sido su culpa. El viento movía de momentos las altas copas de los árboles, permitiéndole ver la creciente luna, que iluminaba de a ratos el lugar donde se encontraban.

Observó entonces el rostro de Levi, que a la luz de la luna parecía aun más pálido de lo que era. Corrió los negros mechones de su frente, para ver la magnitud del golpe. Era inútil. Con la poca luz no podía diferenciar nada.

Pero al menos podría limpiarle la sangre reseca. Tomó el pañuelo que fielmente el Capitán guardaba en su bolsillo derecho, humedeciéndolo con un poco de agua de su cantimplora y comenzó delicadamente a limpiarlo.

Lo escuchó quejarse, débilmente, pero aun sin despertar. Cuidadosamente lo movió, separando sus propias piernas para dejarlo apoyado sobre su regazo, acariciando delicadamente su cabeza, sus negros cabellos. No se había percatado, pero Sasha, que había despertado momentos antes que ella, la observaba actuar.

"Él es tu novio, ¿Cierto?" le preguntó en un susurro la castaña. _'¿Novio?_ ' esa palabra le sonaba muy cursi. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido definir su relación con Levi de esa manera. Porque noviazgo lleva a matrimonio, y ella no se casaría nunca.

Novio o no, Sasha la había pescado. "No se lo digas a nadie" le advirtió Mikasa, considerando innecesario el darle una respuesta afirmativa. "No te preocupes. Hace bastante lo sospechaba, pero si no querías decírmelo, no iba a presionarte" dijo la castaña, con un poco de duda en su voz.

"Tsk, me presionabas todo el tiempo" le dijo Mikasa, acusándola, a lo que Sasha movió su mano, como descartando la frase.

"¿Estas arrepentida?" escuchó la débil voz del Capitán, que en algún momento de la conversación había abierto sus ojos. "¿De qué?" preguntó Mikasa, acariciando su frente. "Últimamente estás muy rara" decía Levi, arrastrando las palabras. "Ya no hables. Descansa" le dijo Mikasa, pero el otro parecía no escucharla. Sasha, por su parte, se veía nerviosa, incomoda por estar escuchando una conversación privada.

"Si es por lo que te dijo Erwin, no le hagas caso" seguía diciendo, como en un monólogo. "Levi" intentaba silenciarlo la chica, para que descansara. "Que sus palabras te entren por un oído…sucio… está sucio… mis manos están sucias" dijo, comenzando a hablar sin sentido.

"Debe estar delirando, por el golpe" dijo Sasha, a lo que Mikasa mojó nuevamente el pañuelo, y se lo colocó en la frente, notando que había levantado un poco de temperatura.

* * *

A las horas, el día había comenzado a clarear, lentamente. Nuevamente se habían quedado dormidos, pero despertaron de un salto al escuchar gritos y pasos de caballos. "Las bengalas" dijo Mikasa, pensando rápidamente, a lo que Sasha tomó la pistola y lanzó una al aire, esperando que la vieran entre tanto follaje.

La ayuda no se hizo esperar. A los pocos minutos se encontraba frente a ellos un grupo de soldados comandados por el mismísimo Erwin.

* * *

La misión había sido un desastre. El titán anormal pretendido por Hange había desaparecido completamente. Y el escudaron de Levi se había desbandado, y varios habían resultado heridos, incluido el mismo Capitán, que ahora era trasladado en una carreta hacia el interior de la muralla.

Connie y Jean también estaban heridos, al igual que Eren, aunque ninguno de gravedad, afortunadamente.

Mikasa observaba detenidamente los rostros de sus compañeros, y de su adorado hermano. Si ella hubiese estado ahí, nada de eso hubiese pasado. La culpa le invadía completamente. Eren podría haber muerto. Lo peor era que sus heridas no estaban sanando.

Las palabras de Erwin rondaban incesantemente por su cabeza. El Comandante tenía razón. No era más que una carga para Levi, siempre teniendo que salvarla, mientras que dejaba de lado a Eren, por un capricho. No. Definitivamente las cosas debían cambiar.

Se sintió muy incómoda de repente. Un profundo dolor invadió su pecho al ver la razón. Los azules ojos del hombre a quien tanto apreciaba la miraban fijamente. Pudo distinguir en ellos sentimientos encontrados. Pena, dolor, rabia, afecto, incredulidad. Pero uno era el que predominaba. Aceptación. Porque estaba segura que había entendido lo que pensaba, y, como le había dicho en varias oportunidades, la dejaría ir, si era lo que ella quería.

Quiso decirle algo, un gesto, una señal, pero no tuvo tiempo, el otro había bajado la mirada, dando la muda conversación por terminada.

* * *

 **Bien, este es el fin de Bauklötze. Muchas gracias a quienes me acompañaron hasta aquí, a quienes dejaron sus hermosos comentarios, follow, favs, etc. Espero me acompañen también en la secuela, porque la historia sigue, pero el tema, tono y género son diferentes, por lo que desde el principio había decidido dividir en dos la historia. Espero no les moleste.**

 **Les dejo de regalo el preview de la secuela, que será también por capítulos. Estén atentas!**

 **Preview:** "Hange-san, necesito que me ayude" dijo Mikasa, en un tono que nunca antes le había escuchado, preocupándole. "¿Qué pasa pequeña?" le preguntó. "Estoy embarazada"


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! No es un nuevo capítulo, sólo es para avisar que ya subí el primer capítulo de la conti, que se llama Hermoso y cruel mundo. Espero que les guste! Nos leemos!


End file.
